En la Cima de Aberdeen
by NayrAdg21
Summary: Esta historia da a conocer como un matrimonio pactado por interés puede ser acertado, Candy y Albert desafiaran a el destino perdiendo la batalla, pero al final resultando vencedores. El Amor Surgirá Antes y Resurgirá después de UN MATRIMONIO CONCERTADO.
1. Capítulo 1 - EL CONTRATO

**Hola a todas, esto es lo primero que escribo, tengo que comentar que es una historia totalmente nueva con un mezcla de Novelas, Películas y Libros que me han inspirado y han dejado una huella imborrable en mi corazón, por supuesto sin dejar de lado a mis personajes favoritos de Candy Candy….**

 **La Mayoria de los personajes perteneces a Candy Candy, Manga y Anime clásico que pertenece al genero de comedia dramática, fue escrito por Kyoku Mizuki y dibujado por Yumiko Igarashi en 1974.**

* * *

Corría 1887 en York / Inglaterra y la familia Campbell Warrigton Marqueses de Aberdeen recibían a lo que sería su única hija, una pequeña rubia a la que llamaron Annabelle Candice Campbell Warrigton, la Pequeña Anna tenía dos hermanos mayores Tom y Anthony Campbell de 11 y 8 años para entonces los Marqueses crecían con mucho cariño pero también con severidad, su padre Richard Campbell provenía de una familia muy adinerada y altamente orgullosa de Escocia y su Madre parte escocesa pertenecía también a la nobleza mas refinada del Reino Unido, había heredado el título al morir su único hermano y este nunca se caso, los Campbell se habían visto envueltos en excesos por sus gustos muy refinados y las recepciones que realizaban casi semanalmente les habían complicado mas los asuntos monetarios, aunque gozaban de una fortuna bastante grande el desarrollo industrial de la época fue una inversión poderosa en los que lo Campbell debían participar, pero su estilo de vida no cambio dejándolos en aprietos económicos, las constructoras Campbell era patrimonio de Richard y por su familia debía mantenerlo a flote pero estaba consumiendo mucho dinero y necesitaba una inversión poderosa para continuar las operaciones que según estadistas le darían ganancias e años de hasta mas del quíntuple que otras empresas en el mismo rubro.

Richard busco apoyo en bancos nacionales encontrándose con la negativa ya que estaban saturados por otros prestamos hechos, fue entonces que a punto de perder completamente su empresa acudió a su natal escocia y los únicos dispuestos económicamente y con una cadena internacional de bancos y multinacionales en varios rubros de la economía era el Clan Andrew, recurriendo a su patriarca William Andrew se dispuso entre los miembros del clan la inversión como sociedad concertada pero no era suficiente para mantener todas las sedes de la constructora debían de tener una garantía de por vida, así que uno de sus miembros alzo la voz con una idea hacia el patriarca.

-William, mas allá de las ganancias que tendríamos con la sociedad con los Campbell debe existir un lazo conveniente ellos ostentan el titulo de Marqueses de Aberdeen a lo que el clan aspiraría con una unión entre las familias.

\- Claro esta unión sugerente aseguraría que la multinacional de consorcios Andrew y las Constructoras Campbell fueran las mas poderosas del mundo financiando las construcciones mas importantes, las proyecciones económicas de estas son muy grandes y ellos se verían disueltos de nosotros en cuanto cancelen la deuda, la idea es mantener la sociedad y poderío en Reino Unido y mas allá en un futuro cercano – dijo otro de los miembros en la sala

\- Tu tienes dos hijos William, Rose y el Pequeño William y Campbell tiene tres dos varones y una niña - menciono otro miembro

\- No estoy de acuerdo con los matrimonios concertados aunque la proposición es para el clan de por si extremadamente beneficiosa

Richard Campbell desesperado por la negativa del patriarca saco de su maletín una pequeña pintura de sus hijos – Estos son mis hijos señores, hermosos por naturaleza, educados a la altura de la nobleza y con el mejor linaje entre escocia e Inglaterra - en la pintura se veía a Tom casi todo un hombre alto parecido a su madre cabello castaño, ojos azul oscuro y un perfil serio, altivo y orgulloso, con 17 años era tan estricto como su padre pensaba que la fortuna y la cuna era lo mas importante del mundo, sobre sus hombros posaba la grandeza del Marquesado de Aberdeen y el futuro de la constructora de su familia, a Anthony un joven Rubio con los ojos azules y mirada tierna de 14años, le fascinaba cultivar flores especialmente rosas pasando su tiempo libre en un vivero de su creación era el hermano del medio y no le preocupaba tanto la alcurnia como a su hermano mayor, siempre tenia una sonrisa y se le veía abrazando a su pequeña Anna de 6años de cabellos rubios y rizos rebeldes con una sonrisa discreta pero pícara y sus enormes ojos verdes esmeralda la hacían una niña encantadora.

El patriarca del clan observando la pintura se perdía en sus pensamientos tomando en cuenta de que Campbell tenia razón, eran chicos encantadores y pensó en sus hijos Rose de casi 26 años ya estaba comprometida con un hombre del que se había enamorado hacia 7 años pero el clan no le permitió casarse con un cabo del ejercito lo cual rompió todo lazo que hubiera entre ambos dejándoles claro que su posición era muy distante que dejo a los jóvenes con el corazón roto, pero en ese tiempo transcurrido aunque el no pertenecía a ninguna clase se formó Coronel del ejercito, había adquirido en su carrera militar una fortuna admirable y una posición dentro del circulo social permitiendo por fin que su unión fuera bendecida por el clan y su hijo William de 14años el cual su futuro estaba escrito siendo el próximo patriarca del Clan Andrew tenia desde su nacimiento muchas responsabilidades y solo el sabia con certeza lo pronto que eso sería.

William Andrew con 54 años tenia una terrible enfermedad del corazón y los médicos no podían hacer nada por su salud, el decidió guardar esto en secreto para no causarle mas dolor a sus hijos que habían perdido a su Madre de una enfermedad hacia 8 años, en aquel tiempo hundido por el dolor de la desgracia se refugio en el trabajo para no pensar en su sufrimiento y esto trajo terribles consecuencias a su corazón, hasta que se reuniera con su esposa debía dejar a sus hijos lo mejor posible, sabia que su hermana La viuda Elroy Andrew se encargaría de William, de ser necesario lo guiaría y Rose…. El solo pedía a dios la fuerza y el tiempo necesario para entregarla a su futuro marido.

\- Bueno.. – dijo el patriarca en una exhalación de cansancio - he tomado una decisión con respecto a ese matrimonio que sugieren para cerrar esta importante asociación, mi Rose esta comprometida y William aunque es un muchacho pasara mucho tiempo estudiando e inmerso en el consorcio muy poco tendrá tiempo de socializar en 10 años – dirigiéndose a Campbell le dijo - y tu hija que aun es una niña para entonces tendrá unos 16 y por lo que veo será una hermosa jovencita y podrán conocerse cumpliendo con el compromiso que le estableceremos en contrato invalidable entre Las constructoras Campbell y el Consorcio Andrew con la unión de estas familias a través del matrimonio de ambos, asegurando de por vida esta gran inversión y sociedad irrompible.

\- Richard Campbell satisfecho y con altivez se dirigió al clan - Estoy de acuerdo con el compromiso señores pueden preparar el contrato y en cuanto este concertado comenzaremos con la recuperación de la constructora – todos se levantaron de su asiento para despedir a Campbell y con una inclinación caballeresca se despidió.

En el circulo permanecía la reunión, ahora solo para definir los estatutos de ese contrato, tres días de reunión e intensa deliberación definieron los lineamientos del contrato Campbell/Andrew que estaba destinado tanto a cambiar la vida de ambas familias como a unirlas de por vida.

Al quinto día después de la reunión inicial se colocaban nuevamente los involucrados en sus asientos leyendo el documento final con todas las clausulas pertinentes.

El muy Orgulloso Richard Campbell leía el documento con satisfacción de que no solo aseguraba sus empresas y podría volver a tener la vida de lujos a la que estaba acostumbrado sino también comprometía el futuro de sus hijos y no tendría que preocuparse por que será de ellos, Tom se encargaría de las constructoras y la sociedad con los Andrew ya estaba estudiando para esto, Anthony se formaría abogado ya estaba decidido, para cualquier eventualidad y para ayudar a su hermano en la empresa, su preocupación estaba fijada en la pequeña y esto se resolvió de la mejor manera posible, la casaría con el futuro patriarca de los Andrew, en mejor posición no podría estar, entre las clausulas estaba la unión de estos y tomando en cuenta que alguno de ellos podía rehusase, y para seguridad de la asociación mas importante hecha por ambos, si uno de los contrayentes dimitía del compromiso y por consiguiente del matrimonio se disolvería esta sociedad y adicionalmente la otra parte se llevaría el 75% de la empresa en común denominada a la fecha como Constructoras y Filiales C.A & CO la que seria la mas poderosa de Europa y America, prácticamente obligando a ambas familias y a sus hijos a mantener el contrato.


	2. UNA CASI DAMA Y UN CABALLERO

4 años después la Villa de Los Campbell se lleno de tristeza, la madre de los Chicos Campbell la Marquesa de Aberdeen, Cécile Felicité Warrigton MacAlister Campbell falleció de una grave pulmonía, sus hijos lloraron su perdida por mucho tiempo, era una verdadera dama, de carácter dócil y refinad, desde entonces la hermosa villa se convirtió en una cárcel, acabando con sus días de dicha.

Richard Campbell con la muerte de su esposa se volvió mas antipático y severo, comenzó a planear la vida de sus hijos para que fueran de lo mejor que ofreciera la nobleza, no tenían libertad de decisión ni diversión, debían estudiar idiomas y música a parte de sus estudios naturales impartidos por diferentes tutores en casa, le seleccionaban que debían comer, vestir y a quien debían frecuentar. Todo se volvió mas difícil para la pequeña Anna, un espíritu libre y encantador cuando su hermano Anthony partió a la universidad y Tom estaba en Bath trabajando en la Constructora, 5 años mas tarde ella sentía que no podía respirar entre tanta actividad ¨tonta¨ como ella describía a bordar, socializar, hacer recepciones y tomar el té con las chicas de su edad que se estaban preparando para ser presentadas también, a todo esto se le sumaba su padre reprendiéndola por todo y por nada, al no tener a los chicos en casa toda su atención la centro en ella.

Annabelle una dama no corre de una habitación a otra, camina con elegancia y estilo ¿nada has aprendido de tus tutores?

 _Reprimiendo una risita nerviosa contesto_ – si padre es que quería ver pasar los caballos por la pradera, a esta hora pasan a guardarlos en los establos y…. - _Interrumpiendo a su hija la reprendió severamente_

Anabelle… una dama de tu clase no pierde el tiempo en nimiedades como esta, deberías estar con alguna de las damas de tu circulo eso es mas provechoso que mirar caballos y estar corriendo por doquier – _calmándose un poco le informó_ – ya que estas aquí me llego una carta de tu hermano Tom desde Bath informándome de su próximo compromiso con La Duquesa de York.

 _Anna como era de impulsiva no pudo reprimir su sorpresa ya que dicha duquesa era además de desagradable persona nada bonita y no podía entender como su hermano se comprometería con ella, casi gritó con cara de asco_ – ¡Brighitte Duquesa de York!, pero papá esta loca y tiene cara de grillo siempre frunce la boca como si comiera limones – _dándose cuenta de su impertinente comentario a su padre se tapó la boca y no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos que ya se imaginaba llenos de ira._

¡Annabelle….! – _grito su padre reprendiéndola de nuevo_ – como te expresas de ese modo de tu futura hermana, guárdate tus comentarios, tu hermano se casará con una Duquesa, de la mas alta clase que podemos aspirar y su dote es de las mejores de toda Inglaterra, sin pensar las conexiones con el rey que conseguiríamos, hiso el mejor enlace.

Lo siento mucho padre no volverá a suceder, pero ¿quieres decir que Tom no esta enamorado de ella?...¿Que ese matrimonio es un negocio? – _le dijo ella con mirada triste, ya que de las novelas que se le permitían leer había siempre un final feliz y un matrimonio enamorado algo que ella soñaba para si misma desde que se convirtiera en una señorita._

El amor es algo que debe venir con el tiempo es secundario y si no se logra, compañerismo y engendrar buenos herederos para continuar un digno linaje Annabelle – _replico su padre en tono irónico -_ ya lo sabrás tu cuando llegue el momento – _decía con ironía_

 _Para sus adentros y llena de rabia ante la injusticia de su hermano y su padre de unir su vida para siempre a alguien sin amor, solo por conveniencia y acuerdo, Anna Meditó llegando a una única conclusión_ – Eso nunca, a mi no me pasará algo así, Jamás me casaré sin amor así tenga que renunciar a mi propia familia y a mi tan preciado linaje.

A Anna no se le había dicho nunca del compromiso sellado hace 9 años, base de la ahora mas poderosa empresa nacional e internacional, Constructoras y Filiales C.A & CO. Mientras por otro lado los Andrew habían perdido a su patriarca hacia apenas 3 años, cuando William hijo acababa de cumplir 20 años, haciéndolo responsable de toda la Multinacional y colocándolo al frente de la Constructora.

William hijo, que había sido criado con esta responsabilidad se estreno como el patriarca mas joven en la historia de los Andrew y como prometió a su padre haría valer esa responsabilidad como sea, viviría para cumplir como El patriarca de los Andrew, haría todo y mas por cuidar de ese legado tal y como hizo su padre. Rose vivía en Bath con su Esposo y su pequeña hija Pauna de 8años, después de su embarazo de alto riesgo, Rose quedó muy débil y no podía tener mas hijos, además de debilitar su corazón, esto no le permitía hacer viajes largos, así que (el pequeño Bert) como llamaba de cariño ella a su hermano viajaba desde Escocia o desde donde estuviese una vez cada mes para ver a la familia, William Albert Andrew de 23 años se había convertido en un hombre guapo alto, rubio con unos ojos azules como el cielo de primavera, de carácter amable y muy caballeroso, todo un magnate, solo sonreía en presencia de su hermana y su sobrina además no le faltaba dama o plebeya que suspirara por sus atenciones, se encontraba una semana en la ciudad de Bath por negocios cuando su tía Elroy quien estaba de vacaciones con Rose y Pauna le envió una nota a las oficinas de la ciudad:

 _Querido William, aprovechando esta ocasión de tu visita a Bath es imperativo que resolvamos comunicarte una decisión importante que el Clan tiene reservada para ti relacionada con las_ _ **Constructoras y Filiales C.A & CO**_ _. Te esperamos para cenar. Elroy Andrew_

Que querrá decir mi tía con esto si las constructoras están bien, me reuní con Tom Campbell hace meses y todo esta perfecto somos la empresa mas importante, las agencias y filiales duplicaron sus sedes el último año, ¡que raro!- _pensaba el rubio_ A la hora de la cena estaba la familia reunida, todos menos el Coronel Vincent Brower quien se encontraba solucionando asuntos militares en Sussex…

Tía.. ¿ya puede decirme de que se trata ese asunto importante del Clan con las constructoras?... ¿Está todo en orden? _– señalo el rubio mirando de su Tía a su hermana_

William pasemos primero al despacho es algo delicado y sumamente importante, hay varias cosas que quiero entregarte a nombre del Clan y de tu padre – _dijo Elroy para luego ir levantándose todos de la mesa, Rose dirigió a su hija con la doncella y todos caminaron preocupados con pensamientos distraídos_

William pensaba que había irregularidades en la compañía y su asociación con los Campbell, su trato siempre había sido especial aunque podría atribuirse a que eran Marqueses, pero el sospechaba que había más,… Elroy caminaba pesarosa pensando que su sobrino se opondría y perderían una importante parte de su fortuna y prestigio, sin hablar que el clan le haría la vida miserable,… Rose que compartía parte del pensamiento de su tía se preguntaba si Bert y esa muchacha Marquesa serían felices, ella deseaba que si, su tía y ella la habían visto en una recepción que ofreció Lady Beltrant en su casa por el compromiso de Tom Campbell y Brighitte de York en el que estaba presente la muchacha y le pareció simpática además de muy bella, aunque bastante callada. Es casi una niña, pensaba, con el tiempo, quizá con el tiempo….

\- ¿Y bien? que es lo que pasa, están muy misteriosas – _interrumpió el rubio el pensamiento de las damas._

Bueno William no te hemos dicho nada hasta ahora por que así lo dispuso el clan en conjunto con Richad Campbell – _Elroy suspiro temerosa de la reacción de lo que estaba a punto de decir y entonces Rose tomo la palabra alentada por salir del asunto lo mas rápido posible, creyendo que su hermano lo entendería_ – Bert, estás comprometido en matrimonio con Annabelle Campbell y es un enlace que no se puede romper o también romperíamos la sociedad y ellos se llevarían 75%, ten aquí esta el contrato léelo – _dijo Rose entregándole el documento a un William atónito tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido_.

¡NO!.. ¡Esto no es posible!... ¡quieren que me case con una niña!... ¡No!, me obligan a casarme con ella o perder la Constructora, ¡SI, ASI ES, perderla!, según esto – _decía señalando el contrato_ \- Campbell se llevaría nuestro esfuerzo de todos estos años y la compañía mas importante ahora para los Andrew y nos dejaría acciones minoritarias – _esa fue toda la respuesta de William Albert Andrew al terminar de leer el contrato, las damas no emitían sonido alguno hasta que Rose dijo_

Te lo decimos ahora porque en 6 meses cumplirá 16años y será presentada en sociedad a la par que se anunciará su compromiso, ella tampoco lo sabe aún, su padre debe informarle esto antes de la presentación, pues tu deberás acompañarla – _le comunico Rose a su hermano tratando de calmarlo_

¡Increíble….! – _dijo William levantándose de súbito del asiento y caminando hacia el ventanal serio y molesto_ – debo casarme con una niña que no conozco y hasta ahora me lo dicen.

Lo siento hijo, es algo establecido con tiempos exactos – _dijo Elroy compadeciendo a su sobrino pero alentando a aceptar la realidad_ – Ella es una muchacha ahora y es hermosa te lo aseguro, se convertirá en la matriarca de los Andrew digna de llevar tu apellido y engendrar a el futuro Patriarca de los Andrew, tu heredero, llevara el titulo de Marqués de Aberdeen, es importante en Escocia y para la Nobleza, hará mas poderoso aun al Clan Andrew.

¡Eso no es cierto…! aunque Tom Campbell sea dentro de muy poco Duque de York por su excelentísimo matrimonio, aun está Anthony Campbell – _reclamo William a su tía_ – o fue que no pensaron en el.

William.. – _suspiraba su tía con paciencia_ \- el Segundo hijo de los Campbell esta próximo a convertirse en abogado y esta comprometido desde hace años también, con la Condesa de Southampton Patricia O´Brian, su padre quería en su linaje también de Condes y concertaron este matrimonio que a diferencia del tuyo ellos ya se conocen y simpatizan desde antes. – _contó Elroy_

¡Vaya! El Marques de Aberdeen Richard Campbell no perdió tiempo con sus hijos, tratándolos como razas de perros y emparentándolos a conveniencia de un linaje de Nobles, y todo esto sin decirle ni una palabra a los involucrados principales, sin siquiera pensarlo… y el clan…., no me sorprende, vieron la oportunidad y no la rechazaron, pero mi padre como pudo hacerme algo así tía…. y Rose lo sabias desde siempre y no me dijiste nada, pude haber buscado solución ya estaba en la empresa antes de que nuestro padre muriera, me pude haber comprometido con cualquier dama sin saber de todo este asunto. – _replicaba el rubio muy molesto_

¿Y que hubieses hecho? – _le contestaba su hermana a la defensiva y molesta por ser acusada como cómplice de su desgracia_ – ¡NADA..! no había nada que hacer, nuestro padre me lo explico Bert, lamento mucho que pases por esto pero tienes tiempo de conocerla y quererla un poco, acostumbrarte a ella antes de casarse y…

¡Y nada Rose! – _decía aun entre molesto y triste_ – seguro es una marquesita mimada y tonta como muchas otras chicas que conocemos, si voy a casarme con ella esta bien, cumpliré como siempre con el deber de mi apellido, con los lineamientos del contrato y con la responsabilidad que me dejo mi padre, pero no quiero saber de ella hasta la presentación cuando deba anunciarse el compromiso, es todo lo que mencionare al respecto – dijo finalizando la reunión y _salió de la villa de su hermana molesto para descargar su frustración en alguna otra parte_

¡Oh tía!, me da pena que Bert tenga que pasar por algo así, espero que pueda quererla y no sea infeliz a su lado – _comentaba rose con mirada triste_

Ya que William no tiene intención de visitarla lo haré yo, viajare esta misma tarde a York y conoceré a la futura matriarca de los Andrew la Marquesa de Aberdeen - _decía su tía decidida lo cual tranquilizo a Rose_

Continuara…

 **Hola, hola gracias por sus mensajes y sugerencias, cada día aprendo un poco mas, este fic también tiene fines un poco educativos, Aberdeen en una ciudad costera de Escocia muy bella, mas adelante señalare otras "curiosidades" y coincidenias que hacen el relato bastante apegado a la realidad de la Época, les comento que esta historia esta bastante adelantada así que como se acercan las vacaciones la dejare de regalo de Navidad, hare las publicaciones diario…. Un Abrazo**


	3. PERFECTOS ENLACES, LINAJES PERFECTOS

Madame Elroy llego a la Villa de los Campbell y fue recibida por el propio Richard Campbell con alegría y pomposidad.

-¡Madame Elroy! es un placer recibir su visita, bienvenida.. por favor pase a nuestro recibidor y me cuenta el motivo de tan agradable ocasión.

-Señor Campbell – _dijo Elroy entregando su mano para ser saludada con reverencia_ – he venido a conocer un poco mas a mi futura sobrina Annabell

-¡Oh.. Vaya! Mi querida señora eso esta bien pero debo comentarle cierto asunto antes de que usted la vea – _decía mientras se sentaban y les servían una tasa de te_

-¿Pasa al malo Sr. Campbell? – _pregunto ella preocupada_

-¡No! Claro que no es nada malo, solo que aun ella no sabe que va a casarse, he decidido no contarle hasta el día de su presentación, vera usted, mi hija es una muchacha bien educada pero su personalidad un tanto libre sumada a las novelas amorosas que leen las jóvenes de en su circulo la hacen pensar que debe casarse enamorada, aun es muy joven, esa idea es muy común en las muchachas _– le contaba Richard justificándose_

-Entiendo…. – _repuso Elroy pensando que no podía ser para menos y recordando que su sobrino furioso, no quiere conocerla hasta el compromiso le pareció buena idea_ – entonces preséntemela como conocida y déjeme hablar con ella, le prometo que no mencionare nada de nuestro asunto o algo parecido que la haga sospechar de el.

-Estamos de acuerdo entonces - _llamo Richard al servicio para que buscaran a su hija y en cuanto ella entro a la sala exclamo con orgullo_ – ¡Madame Elroy, déjeme presentarle a la joya de los Campbell! mi querida hija Annabelle Campbell Marquesa de Aberdeen.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Annabell – _dijo Elroy compartiendo la reverencia con la muchacha, y mientras tomaban asiento pensó_ _que era muy bonita en verdad, sus hijos serán hermosos_ \- y cuéntame Annabelle pronto serás presentada, estas feliz por el acontecimiento.

-¡Por supuesto! Podre salir mas de casa, reunirme con otras Damas y Caballeros, asistir a Bailes y hacer otras actividades madame – _respondía ella con elegancia_

-Bueno damas mías yo las dejo en compañía una de la otra, me retiro para atender otros asuntos y que hablen a gusto – _decía Richard dirigiéndose a su despacho_

-Soy amiga de la familia Annabelle, mi nombre en Elroy Andrew y conocí a tu madre, puedes hablarme con confianza, la verdad es que quería conocerte hace tiempo pero ciertas circunstancias me lo impidieron así que ahora que estoy aquí y te encuentro como toda una señorita quisiera compartir algunas impresiones contigo ¿Esta bien?

-Gracias Madame, supongo que usted es miembro de la sociedad de las constructoras, por su apellido, si quiere conocerme mejor empiece por llamarme Anna es mas simple y no suena a que me esta regañando, ya con esto seguro me relajo, mi padre es muy estricto – _decía Anna risueña en tono dulce y cariñoso agradeciendo la ausencia de su padre_

-Muy bien Anna, tienes razón, pertenezco a la Familia Andrew que esta en sociedad con la constructora, también conozco a tus hermanos solo faltaba conocerte a ti _– decía Elroy devolviéndole la sonrisa_

-Bueno y… ¿que quiere conocer de mi?, podría decirle muchas cosas, pero mi padre no lo aprobaría y no suelo mentir, no me gusta… y lo hago muy mal, sin embargo puedo contarle que adoro el piano y pasear a caballo, soy amante de la naturaleza y aunque mi padre no me deja tener animales en casa me gustaría un perro o un gato o alguno que me acompañe en casa, a veces me siento muy sola aquí y es en esos momentos es cuando mas extraño a mi madre y a mis hermanos – _decía Anna sinceramente_

-Te entiendo Anna y agradezco tu franqueza – _mientras Anna hablaba mas y se sentía mas en confianza, mas pensaba Elroy lo mucho que tiene en común con su sobrino, para nada es como el la describió, muy al contrario posee mas cualidades que otras damitas y se dibujo una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro_ \- ¿podrías tocar una melodía para mi hoy? Es que temo que no podamos vernos hasta tu presentación, de aquí viajo inmediatamente a Bath con mi sobrina

-¡Me encantaría! Es usted muy amable, así que tocare mi mejor pieza para que se acuerde de mi - _se sentó en el piano y toco para Elroy su mejor melodía y una canción llamada ¨Matrimonio de Amor¨_

Elroy Andrew salió de la villa extremadamente satisfecha por Anna y su Sobrino, no le cabía duda que se entenderían y llegarían a ser muy felices juntos a pesar de que un contrato los juntara y no el amor, estaba segura que se querrían y así se lo comunico a su sobrina Rose, le conto cada detalle de Anna y su sobrina río contenta por todo lo que le contaba su tía llegando a la misma conclusión de que serian felices, en cuanto quiso contarle a su hermano de la personalidad y las aptitudes de Annabell Campbell se encontró con la negativa firme de que no quería saber nada de esa chiquilla hablando con desprecio, en lo profundo mas por la situación que por ella misma ya que no la conocía solo suponía como era.

En una mañana de verano, otra más encerrada en la villa de Londres, Anna miraba por la ventana él maravilloso día soleado en lugar de bordar el mantel que tenía en frente soñando con ser un pajarito y volar por el cielo o un conejito corriendo por los prados por qué sin duda alguna Anna Campbell jamás volvería a correr, era una dama, puso una mueca y sus ojos se enfocaron en el camino de la entrada a la villa.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos un carruaje se acercaba cada vez más con un pasajero que también deseaba correr y abrazar a la niña de sus ojos. Sin más detuvo al cochero y lo hizo.

 _Y así fue como se percató Anna de que quién corría hacia la entrada era un joven rubio que ella adoraba, en ese instante se dijo en voz alta_ \- ¡No quiero ser una dama, ahora no! - _y corrió escaleras abajo lo más que pudo gritándole a su hermano con los brazos abiertos_ \- Anthonyyyyyyy...

El encuentro sucedió abrazándose, riendo y al mismo tiempo dando vueltas sin parar, los gritos de dicha se oyeron en toda la villa y alarmado su padre salió de su despacho hacia sus hijos.

-¡Por dios, por qué tanto alboroto Annabelle! es solo tú hermano que viene de vacaciones, una dama no grita y corre como un animalito debes comportarte, en 5 meses serás presentada en sociedad - _dijo su padre bastante molesto_

 _-Ella que seguía en su emocionante encuentro no le presto atención pero Anthony contestó_ \- padre me da gusto verlo a usted también y por favor no regañe a Anna es que teníamos tanto tiempo sin vernos... ¿No puede disculparnos esta vez?

-Está bien.. _\- dijo el padre con indiferencia y desdén_ \- pasen a tomar un refresco mientras el servicio sube tus maletas Anthony, y luego coméntame como van tus prácticas en Las Constructoras.

Ya en la sala del té se instalaban los tres miembros la familia hablando de temas en general, Anna no tenía que contar y tampoco podía hablar si no se le requería que lo hiciese, así que escuchaba atenta lo que su hermano contaba acerca de personas que conoció, lugares y comidas. Comentó que faltaba muy poco para titularse de abogado y comenzar a trabajar completamente en las constructoras, cosa que complacía a su padre. Y hablando se fue el tiempo hasta el almuerzo, Anna tuvo que ir a su clase de piano el cual se le daba muy bien, estaba segura de que en cuanto fuese presentada deslumbraría a la nobleza entera con su forma de cantar y tocar el piano, de todas las cosas que la obligaban a hacer esta era la única que hacía con emoción, llegó la noche y con ellos una cena en familia en la cual tampoco se le permitió hablar, solo su padre y Anthony lo hacían, una dama no interrumpía en conversaciones de caballeros.

A la mañana siguiente Anna se despertó feliz sabiendo que su hermano querido estaba en casa, suspiro y bajó a desayunar con su padre y hermano, luego del desayuno las actividades comenzaron y la clase de pintura con caballete la aguardaban en el salón de arte, para nada se le daba la pintura, al final terminaba bastante reprendida por su tutor pero este era un señor regordete y dormilón, en cuanto se quedo dormido en uno de los sillones en silencio se escabulló para buscar a Anthony y sabía dónde encontrarlo.

-Anthony había dejado al cuidado del jardinero sus hermosas rosas, flores y hierbas, estaba sumergido en su vivero cuando su hermana lo abordó...

-¡BUUU! - _quiso asustarlo pero lo hizo reír con mucha fuerza_ \- ¡oh Anthony nunca logro sorprenderte!

-Pequeña tramposa ¿te escapaste de arte para venir a asustarme? Rió con mas ganas, no cambias, aunque te veo más bonita desde la ultima vez, estás tomando forma de mujer – _decía examinándola de arriba a abajo_

-Qué dices Anthony! - _se puso colorada ante la observación de su hermano_ – pero ¿tú crees? Estoy muy emocionada por la fiesta de mi presentación ¿crees que un chico se fije en mí?... ¿Crees que esa noche conozca al amor de mi vida?

 _-Río ante tantas preguntas ocurrentes de su hermana_ \- todo es posible Anna pero elige bien, porque de ti no se fijará un chico se fijaran todos, los chicos hombres y ancianos – _reía Anthony de buena gana_

-Ay noooo Anthony, yo sueño con el amor de mi vida ¡sabes! Un hombre joven por supuesto, tierno, agradable, que me apoye y que sea mi mejor mejor amigo, un príncipe azul.

-Anna pequeña, eso no vendrá todo en un día tienes que construirlo con tu pareja lo importante es el respeto y cariño luego vendrá el amor y todo lo que sueñas se puede hacer realidad solo construyéndolo juntos

-Awww Anthony que bonito suena eso, espero que con quien sea que me casé se parezca a ti. – _dijo guiñándole un ojo_

-¿Estas segura? nadie se parece a nadie eso lo aprenderás mas tarde y seguro terminaras encontrando a un gruñón o un payaso – _dijo Anthony jugando con ella y haciéndole caras para hacerla reír, el no quería desilusionar a su hermana diciéndole que el príncipe azul no existía, logrando su objetivo por un rato hasta que se puso seria y abrió un tema_

-Por cierto quería hablar contigo, ¿sabes que Tom se casara con la Duquesa Brighitte de York alias cara de grillo? tan mala y agria y odiosa y paranoica y...

-Y es nuestra futura hermana - _la interrumpió el_ \- ya lo sabia Anna aunque no pude asistir a la fiesta de compromiso

-Y…. ¿estás de acuerdo? _\- le preguntó sorprendida_ \- ellos no están enamorados fue algo que arreglaron, que planificó el y nuestro padre, ¿lo sabias? por el título de Duque, ella es única hija y su marido adoptaría el nombre

-Hermanita - _dijo Anthony con un suspiro de resignación_ \- Tom lo quiso así y esta feliz con esa decisión, recuerda de cómo es, de cómo son el y nuestro padre, el mayor rango de la nobleza que podemos alcanzar es un triunfo para ellos ostentar un mejor título y codearse con la realeza es más importante que si se casa con la señorita cara de grillo sin quererla o gustarle siquiera - _diciendo esto último en confidencia y en tono de broma restándole importancia a la seriedad con que ella se tomaba el enlace haciéndola reír nuevamente_

-Anthony… - _de repente se puso sería y dijo_ \- pero yo... Odio los matrimonios concertados no hay nada romántico o bonito, simplemente no debería ser, uno debería caminar al altar absolutamente enamorado, ser el día más feliz de tu vida por convertir a la persona que amas en tu todo y traer al mundo hijos con infinito amor

 _-Anthony también se puso serio y le respondió_ \- Pero así es Anna, y siento decirte que yo en 8 meses cuando me titule me comprometeré con Patricia O'Brian Condesa de Samphamton.

 _-Esto dejo a Anna helada y abrió los ojos como platos_ \- ¿queee?.. ¿Por qué? ¿Estas enamorado de ella?

-Por favor Anna, ya hablamos de esto - _decía un poco entre molesto y nervioso_ \- es algo que debo hacer

-¿Es por deber? - _le preguntaba ella con reproche_ \- esta concertado como el de Tom ¿cierto? Al menos ella es bonita y amable pero aún así Anthony ¿por qué dejas que te obliguen a casarte? tú no eres como Tom

-Es que... Anna aunque al principio me sentí obligado, luego yo... Yo lo pensé mejor y es lo correcto creo que ella es buena persona y podré enamorarme de ella mas adelante para eso hay tiempo, hable con ella una vez y le gustan las rosas, es una muchacha sensible y cándida

-Si eso basta para ti Anthony - _dijo ella un poco triste_ \- espero que seas feliz aunque te cases sin amor - _ella le beso la mejilla y salió del vivero con pensamientos firmes y el rechazo a la idea de que sus hermanos quieran vivir el resto de su vida con una persona que no aman_ – ESTO NUNCA ME PASARÁ A MI ¡JAMAS LO PERMITIRE! – _se dijo camino a la pintura incompleta del salón de arte_

Los días pasaron y Anna solo quería disfrutar de su hermano, paseaban y hablaban de temas generales cada que sus actividades y su padre se los permitía, poco a poco se fue consumiendo el mes que Anthony pasaría en York.

En uno de los últimos días que pasaría con su hermano estaba en su bordado pinchándose el dedo por cuarta vez cuando decidió dejarlo y buscarlo, bajo en silencio cuando distinguió la voz de Anthony en él despacho de su padre y pensando que estaba solo se acercó a la puerta entreabierta cuando oyó la voz de su padre se detuvo, quiso volverse para darles intimidad cuando escucho que su padre mencionaba el matrimonio de Tom y el de Anthony como "perfectos enlaces" para un "linaje perfecto" pero la curiosidad pudo más y se quedó parada en la puerta pensando - _Annabelle, una dama no fisgonea detrás de las puertas y escucha conversaciones privadas, Annabelle una dama obedece las reglas de la educación y la sociedad.. Parece que tengo a mi padre taladrándome el oído, hoy tampoco quiero ser una dama lo siento padre.._

-¡Es simplemente perfecto Anthony..! El próximo verano hijo, serás parte de la constructora completamente y estarás comprometido con la Condesa - _decía con entusiasmo su padre_

-Si padre así se hará, pero usted no le ha dicho a Anna lo suyo? Ella está muy entusiasmada por la presentación en sociedad y debería saber en qué situación estará allí

-¡Aún no! Con lo impulsiva que es tu hermana no quiero que salga con pataletas que nos dejen mal parados, o peor aún que se niegue y quiera asistir, sabes lo que eso significaría para nosotros, la ruina, y no sólo social sino económica también - _se quejaba su padre_ \- no entiendo por qué Annabelle es así tan rebelde, ustedes jamás me dieron que hacer y obedecían en todo pero ella... - _decía mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con desaprobación_

-Aún así padre es mejor que lo sepa, si se opone tendremos tiempo de explicarle que es imposible que se niegue, si usted quiere yo podría...

 _-Interrumpió su padre de golpe_ \- ¡NO! Me niego Anthony, esto es su deber, tu hermano y tu cumplieron con su parte me ha costado mucho prepáralo todo y tu hermana es una Campbell debe cumplir con sus deberes… ¡AHH! mis tres hijos bien casados y nuestro linaje mejor que nunca - _suspiraba su padre complacido mientras continuaba su monólogo_ \- Tom Duque de York, tú Conde de Samphamton, y Anna Marquesa de Aberdeen junto a su flamante esposo, consolidando nuestro patrimonio y el de sus hijos de por vida y por varias generaciones, nos codearemos con lo mejor y seremos la familia mas respetable de Londres, hasta comeremos con la reina – _reía su padre con satisfacción._

Al escuchar todo esto Anna no pudo soportarlo y corrió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y lloro sobre su cama por media hora pensando que la casarían con un extraño, que también tenía un matrimonio concertado y que no pensaban decírselo hasta que no tuviera salida, su padre era cruel no pensaba en los sentimientos de ninguno. ¿Quien sería ese hombre? un anciano, tal vez un gordo millonario, escocés, tiene que serlo o como se interesaría por el Marquesado de Aberdeen.

 _No paraba de llorar y darle vueltas. Esa noche no bajó a cenar tenía la cara y los ojos rojos, hinchados de tanto llorar y dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar_ \- ¿qué hacer hacer? Cómo evitar ese matrimonio?

Pasó toda la noche en vela y a la mañana siguiente tomo una decisión…..

 **He aquí de nuevo…. Luz gracias efectos de fantasmas y copia jajaja… Reparado!**

 **Este trabajo mas que para mi y las gente genial de Fanfiction es para ustedes, EL FORO ANDREW…gracias por el cariño**

 **EL SONETO Matrimonio de amor es de Richard Clayderman**


	4. CANDY WHITE

En Escocia, William Andrew no dejaba de pensar en su situación y su próximo compromiso, legalmente no podía hacer nada ya lo había consultado, los Campbell estaban decididos y el clan también, el tenía que ser el Marques de Aberdeen junto con una niña de 15 años

-¡Hasta cuando!.. nací prisionero del Clan Andrew – _suspiró mientras pensaba mas como resolvería el asunto_

Entró George Jhonson quien fuera de joven asistente de su padre y ahora de él y su mejor amigo y mano derecha.

-William te saldrá otra cabeza si sigues así, aún faltan 3 meses para el compromiso y ya estás nervioso – _reía de buena gana, pero lo decía en broma y para bajar la tensión del rubio_

-George ¡estoy perdido! tendré que casarme con ella - _decía mientras colocaba sus manos en la cara con pena_

-Que exagerado eres William según lo que he escuchado es una chica preciosa

-Y de que me sirve que sea de porcelana, no la conozco, no sé que le gusta, no sé cómo tratarla y es ¡una niña!, ademas de la rabia que me da que sea obligado

-William tu padre apoyó esa decisión y por algo más fue, confía en el y ella no será una niña por siempre es solo 8 años menor, no es una anciana como tu pero tampoco una lactante y la conocerás cuando sea tu esposa – _continuaba George bromeando un poco para despreocupar a William_

-No sé qué decir George, es... No es lo que quería, no es que no quisiera casarme, no me había planteado esa situación hasta hace unos meses cuando mi tía y Rose me lo dijeron pero es... Aún no me resigno. El marquesado es una gran oportunidad y Aberdeen, vivir allí, es hermoso ¡sabes! Sus campos y esa vista al mar... Pero debo atarme a esa chica - _suspiro con desesperación_ \- Solo pido un milagro que pase algo que impida ese matrimonio

-Tal Vez William, esa chica como le dices es el amor de tu vida y tú te niegas la oportunidad que te ofrece la vida de estar con ella ahora - _le dijo George en tono serio_ \- no te niegues la oportunidad de conocerla, al menos verla y ahí si podrás decir lo que sea, quizá dejes de verla como una niña y la aceptes como tu mujer

-Tal Vez el amor de mi vida no exista como no existe la posibilidad de anular ese compromiso, y no me niego no puedo hacerlo ¿recuerdas? - _respondió con ironía y sarcasmo_

-Annabelle se tragó su orgullo y bajó a despedir a su hermano deseándole buen viaje, pero esta despedida Anthony la sintió diferente como si no volvieran a verse nunca.

 _-Ella se limpió las lágrimas y le dijo_ \- te quiero hermano ¡y mucho! Recuérdalo siempre y llévame en tu corazón, yo te llevare en el mío

 _-El la miro con extrañeza y le respondió_ \- también yo pequeña y nos veremos en tu presentación no te preocupes eso está próximo en unos pocos meses - _se abrazaron y él se fue._

Todo iba normal, los días pasaban y ella hacía lo de siempre pero ya no sonreía, había perdido su alegría en todo momento planeaba cosas consigo misma y cuando por fin se encerraba en su cuarto a solas se decía - ¡ **ya pronto Anna!**

Una semana justo antes de su presentación, en la villa de los Campbell todos buscaban a Anna pero ella no se hallaba en ninguna habitación, nadie la había visto - ¿como pudo desaparecer así? - _preguntaba la ama de llaves a sus empleados_.

Ante los ojos de 27 personas, el personal de la villa, y de su padre, Annabelle Campbell desapareció sin dejar rastro se llevó dinero que guardaba en una caja de música y todas las prendas y joyas… según el conteo ninguno de sus vestidos, huyó de su casa y nadie sabe en dónde podría estar, su padre llamo desesperado a Tom y entre los dos buscaban una solución a ese gran problema

-No puedo creer que tu hermana nos haya hecho esto Tom que sea tan irresponsable, estoy preocupado que le diremos a los Andrew... ¡Dios no! es la ruina - _casi lloraba el padre_

-¡Calma padre! Esto tiene solución no puede haber ido lejos es una muchacha y nunca sale de la villa a menos que sea a una de las casas de su círculo

-Ni se te ocurra preguntarles, enseguida correría el rumor de que escapó y sería terrible, el Clan Andrew disolverá el contrato, las constructoras están en su mejor momento, perderemos todo hijo - _esto era lo único que preocupaba a ambos_

-Cuando encuentre a Anna me va a escuchar está comprometiendo a la familia. !Pero por qué lo hizo padre! por favor lea esa carta de una vez por todas quizá nos da una pista de dónde puede estar

 _Querido padre, lo siento mucho, me duele tener que irme así, nunca entendiste mis sentimientos, no puedo casarme con alguien a quien no conozco, no lo amo y no seré como mis hermanos aceptando un matrimonio concertado como si fuéramos piezas de ajedrez, no puedo seguir estando en casa y aceptar atar mi vida sin amor, entenderé si ya no me quiere más como su hija._

 _Le escribiré en cuanto pueda hacerlo, le quiere. Annabelle_

Lo primero que ella hizo fue entrar en un local en donde vendían pelucas francesas y comprar una - castaña por favor - _le dijo a la dependienta_ \- iba vestida con uniforme de servicio de la villa y antes de que empezaran a buscarla compro en la otra tienda un vestido sencillo de rayas rojas y un sombrero blanco que tapara su rubia cabellera que llevaba en un moño, cuando se vio en el espejo ni se reconoció. Soltó una risita y se dijo - parezco un bastón de caramelo con este vestido, se puso seria derrepente y se miro a los ojos a través del espejo

-Ya no soy Anabelle Campbell, no puedo serlo, no más una dama, pero ¿quién soy?... ¿Quien quiero ser?- _mientras se observaba en el espejo con una peluca de cabellos cortos hasta el hombro y flequillo, un sombrero blanco y su nuevo vestido de rayas sus ojos verdes resplandecieron – Anna… serás Candice,... Candice... CANDY... – rio pensando en su vestido y su segundo nombre -_ Warrignton…. ¿como mi madre?... ¡No! Me reconocerían de inmediato me parezco mucho a ella, Candy W... White como mi sombrero – _volvía a reír a todo pulmón por la travesura_ \- ¡LISTO! - _gritó desde el vestidor_

-¿está lista señorita...? - _Preguntó la dependienta_

-¡más que lista! - _respondió saliendo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa alegre_. - gracias si, estoy lista y soy Candy White.

Luego de 3 días sin aparecer Annabelle teniendo tan cerca la presentación y el compromiso, los Campbell resolvieron reunirse en Escocia con el propio patriarca con una historia preparada por Tom que les daría tiempo para conseguirla sin que se anulara la sociedad ni sospecharan su "momentánea desaparición".

-Buenos días Sr Andrew - _le saludaron con una inclinación Tom y su padre_ \- venimos a comunicarle una lamentable noticia, mi hija Annabelle que es todavía muy joven se encuentra indispuesta y hemos decidido aplazar su presentación hasta que se mejore, incluso…. Más tiempo - _dijo mirando fijamente al rubio calculando su reacción_ \- ….esperar a que esté preparada para ello, si viviera mi esposa todo hubiera sido diferente...- _decia fingiendo pesar_ \- y aprovechando este lapso, la enviaremos a Cambridge a una escuela para señoritas a prepararse más para ese momento, esperamos que entienda y apruebe esto, le aseguro que en cuanto ella esté más…. madura y sea una perfecta señorita la presentaremos junto con su compromiso como estaba planificado - _decía Richard con mucha seguridad_

 _-Con una sonrisa de medio lado William Andrew mas que feliz por el acontecimiento contesto_ \- por mí no hay ningún inconveniente y quede tranquilo Sr. Campbell le comunicaré esto al clan y postergaremos todo hasta cuando Annabelle regrese de la escuela de señoritas y se sienta preparada, ¿está bien?

-Esa es precisamente la actitud que esperábamos de usted y que comprendiera que mi hermana está en una edad un poco difícil es mejor que madure un poco, gracias por su comprensión no le quitaremos más su tiempo- _contestó Tom levantándose de su asiento junto con su padre para evitar que pregunte mas por ella o quiera verla antes de que vaya a la escuela de señoritas_

-Gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir a Escocia personalmente y no se preocupen por nada – _despidió William a los Campbell_

En el viaje de regreso Tom y su padre comentaban el feliz arreglo.

-¡lo vez hijo! fue mejor de lo que imaginábamos

-Creo que fue demasiado fácil padre, tal vez él quisiera romper ese compromiso y como no puede esto le cae de maravilla

-Bueno, eso nos facilita las cosas a nosotros hijo mío, Annabelle debe aparecer cuando le falte dinero, y si no, tenemos 4 años para que salga de la escuela de señoritas, mejor dicho, para encontrarla y así sea a rastras casarla con Andrew, …ahora, sí él no quiere casarse con ella es muy su asunto, ¿no crees? – _rio el padre con malicia_

-Bueno ya lo veremos, por ahora me casaré con la Duquesa y aquí no ha pasado nada

Mientras que en las oficinas Andrew de Escocia el alivio se hacia presente

-¡George no lo vas a creer! - _contaba el rubio con una sonrisa y un entusiasmo que no disimulaba_ \- la chiquilla Annabelle se fue a una escuela a crecer y se suspende el compromiso, la presentación y la boda de momento

-Lo creo William, rezabas todas las noches hasta que se te hiso el milagro – _rio George por su ocurrencia_ \- pero ella no estará ahí por siempre

-Bueno entonces ya se vera, por lo menos en un buen tiempo no tendré que pensar en eso y quizá me agrade la idea de casarme en un par de años o mas, para entonces ya no será tan niña

-Entonces Slainté mi querido William - _le dio una copa de whisky y brindaron_

Candy estaba Sentada en un banco esperando un tren que la llevara a algún lugar había dejado pasar mucho tiempo sentada decidiendo que hacer ahora, pidiendo a Dios una señal para su nueva vida, cuando vio a un grupo de muchachas vestidas de enfermeras que hablaban de regresar a la escuela, ella decidió seguirlas, fue así como compro un boleto a Nightingale Training School for Nurses en el St. Thomas Hospital de Londres. !Se haría enfermera! ayudaría a otros y ganaría dinero, sería libre….. pero debía resolver todo tema de inscripción y vivienda, saber como arreglaria su identidad, al llegar empeñaría o vendería todas las joyas.

-La escuela es como un internado viviré en ella y conseguiré un empleo en mi tiempo libre - _no podía dejar de sonreír y por primera vez en su vida se sentía dueña de sus actos_

Su familia estaba en el otro extremo del país, sabia que su padre y Tom la buscarían para obligarla a cumplir con el compromiso pero se veía diferente, ya no era rubia ni vestia con elegantes ropas, les costaría muchísimo entre tanta gente y en donde menos buscarían seria en la escuela de enfermería, tenia una historia para que no pidieran sus papeles hasta solucionar todo, alegando que se los habían robado, que era huérfana y estaba sola, el registro puso muchos peros al principio pero luego con una de sus buenas joyas la ubico en el mundo como Candy White al cabo de un mes, según ella la mejor decisión que había tomado y fue la primera en su vida.

Una nueva vida….. Continuara …

* * *

 **La escuela de enfermeras, si existe, esta inspirado por** **Florence Nightingale** **y el trabajo de las enfermeras durante la** **guerra de Crimea,** **un fondo se creó en 1855 por los miembros del público para recaudar fondos para su trabajo. En junio de 1856, Nightingale decidió utilizar el dinero para crear una escuela de formación en el** **Hospital St. Thomas.** **Las primeras enfermeras comenzaron su formación el 9 de julio de 1860**

 **Cuando la escuela de Nightingale para las enfermeras se fijó inicialmente, los estudiantes tuvieron un periodo de formación típica dura un año. Los estudiantes normalmente vivían en la casa;** **mientras que tenían sus propias habitaciones privadas, se proporcionó una habitación.** **Los estudiantes asistieron a sus clases y se capacitaban entre los pacientes del St. Thomas. Alrededor de veinte a treinta estudiantes fueron aceptados en un año, cuyo período de prueba caen bajo dos clasificaciones. Una mujer de clase común que sirve como estudiante, al finalizar , recibiría una cierta pequeña cantidad de dinero, más una colocación en un hogar o institución. Una mujer de clase alta o 'Señora', por otro lado, que han completado algún tipo de educación se les daba la oportunidad de ayudar en el la escuela.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia, un saludo enorme leo y tomo en cuanta todos sus comentarios y voy aprendiendo, Luz te convertiste en mi editora Jefe... Jajaja... Feliz fin de Semana, estare de vuelta el lunes. Un Abrazo.  
**

 **Nayr**


	5. SERA EL DESTINO O LA CASUALIDAD

Corría el año 1906 en Junio y Candy con sus recién cumplidos 19 años terminaba por fin la escuela de enfermería, sus amigos celebraban con ella en un restaurant modesto de Londres, después de un año de capacitación y otro de estudiante, comenzaría a trabajar en el hospital esa misma semana, entre los presentes estaba su compañera de habitación y amiga Fanny Davis enfermera desde hacía 2 años y su novio Alistear Cornwell, el hermano de este Archie desde hace mucho enamorado de Candy y Anny Brighton hija de la directora de la escuela de enfermeras y que trabajaba ayudando a su madre.

Uso la peluca poco tiempo hasta que una de las enfermeras le explicó que existía una francesa en la ciudad que teñía el cabello y que era mejor que llevar todo el tiempo eso en la cabeza aunque debía estar retocándose todo el tiempo para no perder el color convirtiéndose oficialmente en Morena, se colocaba el tinte con la francesa, como le llamaban las chicas cada que el dorado cobrizo se iba notando, había conocido mucha gente, le gustaba atender y ejercer su profesión había madurado mucho y aprendido mucho mas, no había sido fácil empezar para ella nunca había pasado trabajo en nada, pero su voluntad y carisma le permitieron conseguir adaptarse.

En vacaciones viajaba con sus compañeras a otros lugares de Londres que nunca conoció cuidándose de viajar a sitios en donde podría estar su familia, había trabajado dando clases de piano a unos niños de la localidad en su tiempo libre, y con el tiempo logro pasarse a un departamento compartido con Anny, las rentas eran altas ya que la madre de Anny no permitió cualquier cuartucho barato, el edificio era bonito, no era de clase pobre pero tampoco era una pomposidad, entre ambas podían permitírselo.

Un semestre antes de sus prácticas de enfermería trabajo como asistente de enfermera de piso para después hacer sus prácticas en enfermería y ahora por fin podría llamarse enfermera, le escribía a su padre una vez al mes y colocaba sellos de otros lugares para despistar su búsqueda, solo para decirle que estaba bien, agregaba siempre que era feliz con la esperanza que no la buscaran mas.

A Anthony le escribía semanalmente contándole de su vida, a él si le confiaba todo por qué estaba segura que no diría nada y Patty era una excelente compañera, se casaron hacía dos años y tenían un bebe llamado Arturo, al principio el le escribía que volviera, más tarde entendió que era más feliz que nunca y cuando quiso verla ella le dijo que no porque lo seguirían y la obligarían a casarse, jamás en ese tiempo Anthony le mencionó a quien estaba prometida o más bien obligada a matrimonio, no creía conveniente tocar más el tema y alejarla de él también, peor aun que dejara de escribirle.

Las cartas entre los hermanos Iban y venían, por lo que pudo darse cuenta a través de ellas unas de el y otras de Patty su hermano y ella eran felices, se querían, según las cartas de su hermano, Tom, que llevaba casado más tiempo, no era feliz, aunque tenía dos hijas preciosas prefería estar fuera atendiendo a asuntos de la nobleza y siendo el fabuloso Duque de York que con su esposa e hijas.

-¡Candy!... ¿porque tan pensativa? _\- preguntó Anny_

-Lo siento, pensaba en estos años y en cómo han cambiado las cosas - _suspiro con una gran sonrisa_

-¡vaya! _\- dijo Archie en tono irónico_ \- sin embargo hay otras que no quieres cambiar ¿verdad gatita? – _el sabia que ella entendería la indirecta, quería que le diera la oportunidad de ser mas que un amigo_

-Si lo dices por qué permanezco soltera y sin compromiso Archie eso es algo que no quiero cambiar, estoy feliz así y ya sabes que encontraré a mi príncipe algún día, además hay otras personas que no quieren ver la felicidad que esta a su alcance ¿no crees? - _decía en voz alta Candy por qué ella sabía que Anny estaba enamorada de Archie y él seguía empeñado en conquistarla a ella, que solo sentía una profunda amistad por el, Anny era bellísima y aunque un poco tímida no era mala persona, aún no entendía el por qué él no se fijaba en ella… todavía_

-Los príncipes están en los cuentos Candy - _le discutía Fanny_ \- no sigas creyendo lo mismo, así nunca apreciarás a un buen hombre cuando lo tengas en frente

-Yo seguiré creyendo en el, estoy segura que existe en algún lugar y que nos encontraremos - _hablaba Candy entre suspiros_ \- Nos enamoraremos y seremos infinitamente felices

La vida continuo su curso algunos pocos felices, otros bastante infelices y muchos mas desesperados, pero para Candy todo era alegría. En su cumpleaños 21 para vacaciones Candy viajó a Escocia con su grupo de amigos Anny y Archie ahora estaban juntos, Fanny y su ahora esposo Stear, piloto del ejército, se habían casado hacia unos meses y ella se había convertido en poco tiempo en una de las mejores enfermeras del hospital, mucha gente la quería, habían pasado 5 años desde que se escapara de su casa y no pensaba volver, su padre contrato a un detective pero este no daba con Anabelle..

-Es como si se hubiese esfumado, pero no, esta en algún lugar quizá lejos muy bien escondida - _le decía Tom al detective_

-Créame señor hemos ampliado la búsqueda, tengo a 3 mas trabajando en este caso, estoy seguro que esta mas cerca de lo que creemos y se vera distinta físicamente, han pasado muchos años, tal vez este casada, y eso nos hace mas difícil la búsqueda

-¡CASADA!... imposible….. solo que lo haga con otro nombre – _decía Tom con desespero_

-El registro es muy básico Sr… es muy fácil obtener papeles falsos provisionales que duran hasta una década

-Coloque mas hombres Detective, pago lo que sea para que encuentre a mi hermana

El detective estaba en lo cierto, no estaba tan lejos y a la vista de todos era feliz, ahora era una mujer además de hermosa, dulce e independiente, el clan por petición de William no insistía en el compromiso por los momentos, pero estaban a punto de desesperar, el patriarca tenía 29 años y aún no se casaba, su tía temía que nunca lo hiciera y que encontrara la forma de seguir postergándolo, trató de ver a Annabell pero se la negaban en la escuela, su padre había pagado una buena suma para mentir diciendo que no podía atender a nadie y que estaba en preparación o en algún otro sitio, William sin embargo nunca se enamoró ni se comprometió con ninguna dama, estaba obligado a alguien mas y no podría hacerlo sin consecuencias económicas devastadoras, y por si fuera poco su familia y el Clan desesperaban pensando que sin un heredero pronto y de sucederle algo a William, los Andrew quedarán sin patriarca, en lo sucesivo habría diferencia de poderes, en fin... un caos. Los Campbell triplicaron los esfuerzos el último año en la búsqueda inmediata de Annabelle Campbell, sus esfuerzos se trasladaron hasta América….. pero ella estaba gozando de unas merecidas vacaciones escocesas.

Paseaban todos en el castillo de Edimburgo cuando Candy se alejó del grupo admirando el paisaje, era la primera vez que viajaba a ese país que era gran parte de sus raíces cuando de pronto escucho un grito aterrador y corrió hacia una niña que yacía en el suelo.

-¡Dios mío! - _Apartó a la gente se quitó la bufanda y se la colocó en la cabeza, comprobó sus signos vitales_ \- solo está desmayada fue un golpe fuerte – _decía a la concurrencia_

-Apártese señorita - _gritó un hombre alto que la sostuvo del brazo y la apartó con brusquedad_

-No la mueva hasta que llegue una ambulancia señor, ya le coloque mi bufanda para parar la sangre de la cabeza, no es mucha pero también le sostiene el cuello en caso de que haya sufrido traumatismos, por favor haga lo que le pido - _le decía ella a él hombre muy angustiada de que fuera a moverla y agravará cualquier situación_

-¿Y quién es usted para decirme qué hacer o no con mi sobrina? - _contestó él amargamente sin mirarla_

-Soy enfermera por favor confíe en mí - _dijo ella con un tono cariñoso y amable, con la preocupación él decidió, dejó que ella se acercara a sostener su cabeza haciendo presión en la herida sin moverla hasta que llegó la ambulancia_

Los amigos de Candy se acercaron preocupados y ella les dijo subiendo a la ambulancia con la niña y el tío

-Lo siento mucho chicos esta niña se convirtió en mi paciente debo acompañarla hasta que abra sus ojos y sepa que esta bien, nos veremos en el hotel o mandaré un recado – _al cabo de unos minutos camino al hospital, le dirigió unas palabras a el tío de la niña_ \- No se preocupe estará bien es solo un mal golpe - _le sugirió ella para tranquilizar al hombre que no se apartaba de su sobrina y le sostenía la mano_

-Gracias - _decía el sin mirarla con voz apagada, mientras que ella lo veía embelesada por el amor que profesaba a su sobrina_

Al cabo de una hora Pauna de 13 años recobraba el sentido y aunque estaba adolorida no hubo consecuencias graves, lo primero que vio en cuando abrió los ojos fueron unos ojos verdes enormes

-¡mama! - _dijo somnolienta_

-Hola Pauna, mi nombre es Candy y soy tu enfermera, te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza, pero ahora todo está bien, tu tío está afuera y espera verte repuesta así que puedes ir despertando, no muy rápido, poco a poco como si fuera en la mañana ¿de acuerdo? - _Decía ella en tono dulce y cariñoso_

-Si… ¿Candy? que lindo nombre y muy dulce se parece a ti

 _-La enfermera río y le contesto acercándose y acariciando su rostro_ \- ¡Si! así me han dicho, quizá era mi destino o fue una casualidad

En cuanto despertó completamente pidió comida y se la trajeron

-Muy bien que buena paciente eres, iré a llamar a tu tío para que hables con él así te verá sana y comiendo mucho, estaba muy angustiado - _le decía Candy mientras salía de la habitación_

-Sr. ya puede pasar _\- el entró en la habitación como un rayo y en cuanto vio a su sobrina comiendo y sonriendo el alma le volvió al cuerpo, había hablado un rato con ella mientras Candy se ponía al día con el tratamiento que le indicaba el Dr. para explicárselos al tío_

Al cabo de un rato mientras entraba de vuelta a la habitación veía como el acariciaba la cabeza de su sobrina mientras le decía

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así Pauna, te dije que el suelo era resbaloso aquí y no corrieras, no es como Londres llueve todo el tiempo, casi me muero del susto y no sé qué sería de mi vida si te pasa algo malo

Escuchado estas palabras el corazón de Candy se enterneció hasta el punto de quedarse embobada viendo como él seguía hablándole a su sobrina dormida, hasta que él se percató de su presencia y por primera vez reparo en verla, la miro detalladamente parada junto a la puerta, con aquel abrigo blanco y su cabello oscuro que resaltaban mas unos hermosos ojos verdes que parecían piedras preciosas

-Un ángel - _pensó concluyendo su escrutinio, entonces sus miradas se encontraron y ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza creyéndose descubierta en su ensoñación, intrusa de la escena que compartía con su sobrina._

-Sr. no se preocupe más, esta dormida por el sedante pero ya no hay peligro de nada malo, le traje las medicinas para el dolor e inflamación y debe volver al hospital para retirarle los puntos en una semana - _le decía ella apresuradamente_

-Quizá ahora que todo está bien y Pauna está descansando sea buen momento para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotros señorita...

-Candy…. White, perdón soy Candy White - _respondió ella nerviosa, luego con tono alegre tratando de calmar un poco su corazón comentaba_ \- y usted es... No me diga, debo adivinar o al menos intentarlo... Frederick.. ¡No! James... Tampoco...mmmm quizá Erick, Christian o Gideón

 _-Divertido y asombrado sonrío de medio lado y le dijo_ \- William

-William... - _se sorprendió hizo una mueca pensativa y resolvió decirle lo que pensaba_ \- no tiene cara de William, seguro así se llama su padre, suena a abuelo y es muy serio

-¡Vaya! Eso sí es un acierto señorita White, así se llamaba mi padre y mi abuelo también, no todos tenemos la suerte de que nos quede tan perfecto el nombre como a usted _– dijo bastante divertido, lo que le pareció una eternidad desde el accidente de Pauna_ \- podríamos conversar tomando algo en la cafetería mientras mi sobrina duerme y así puede contarme más sobre mi, quizá quiera adivinar mi futuro - _decía aun con diversión mientras se dirigían a la cafetería del hospital_

-¿Y bien..? - _dijo ella tratando de ganarle la partida al rubio por su broma de adivinarle el futuro_ \- tendrá más nombres, seguro le van más señor

-Albert, ese es mi otro nombre - _dijo él pidiéndole un postre de chocolate y para él un café_

-Albert... - _repitió ella sonriendo_ \- ¿puedo llamarle así? Me encanta ese nombre y naturalmente le va más

-Si puede, si quiere hacerlo señorita, no tengo porque negárselo, pero solo usted me llamara así le advierto, nadie que me conozca lo ha hecho nunca - _dijo guiñándole un ojo_

-¡Hecho! señor Albert, ahora oficialmente somos amigos - _le dijo ella extendiéndole la mano para estrechar la suya sellando la nueva amistad_

-Pero para ser amigos de verdad debe dejarme de decir señor ¿no cree? – _le dijo el entre sorprendido y divertido mientras le tomaba la mano en señal de aprobación_

-Entonces dejemos de tutearnos Albert, pero primero respóndeme una cosa de todo corazón

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Tu sí que eres adivino verdad? O cómo explicas que me hayas pedido mi postre favorito en el mundo - _esto sorprendió a Albert y por primera vez en mucho tiempo reía de buena gana ante la ocurrencia_

-No lo soy, pero siendo tu tan dulce y con ese nombre, imagine que era lo que te gustaba - _decía aún riendo_

-Bueno pues que astuto, por un momento creí que eras tu el que podía predecir mi futuro o leer mi mente - _reía ella también imaginándolo con un turbante y una bola de cristal_

45 minutos más tarde ella se había enterado que él era escocés, claro su acento también lo delataba, que no era casado y que trabajaba en una multinacional, estaba tan guapo que tenia que refrenar los latidos de su corazón y evitaba mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, él sabía que era enfermera de Londres y estaba allí de vacaciones con amigos, que no tenía novio, que le encantaban los dulces y era ella misma tan dulce y divertida que podía hablar con ella durante horas casi de cualquier cosa, y tan bella que podía pasarse el día mirándola. No necesitaron más detalles el uno del otro.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **El** **castillo de Edimburgo** **es una antigua fortaleza erigida sobre una roca de origen volcánico ubicada en el centro de la ciudad de Edimburgo. Ha sido utilizado con fines de tipo militar desde el siglo XII, siendo destinado a usos civiles solo hasta épocas muy recientes. Se encuentra emplazado en la cima de la calle Alta o** _ **High Street**_ **, también conocida como** _ **Milla real**_ **o Royal Mile. El Palacio de Holyrood,** _ **Holyrood Palace**_ **, se ubica a sus pies. El castillo está abierto a los visitantes, y está gestionado por el organismo especializado. Se trata de la atracción turística más visitada de Escocia.**

 **Hola a todas... vamos avanzando, gracias por acompañarme, Escocia es tan bella que es imposible no enamorarse, tratare de dejar capitulos mas largos desde mañana. Un abrazo  
**


	6. ALGO EN TU MIRADA

Regresaron a la habitación y Pauna se despertó en 10 minutos, en cuanto Candy le vio despertar sonriente se despidió de ambos para regresar al hotel con su grupo

-Me alegra que estés bien Pauna, fue un placer conocerte, yo debo irme ahora, mis amigos deben estar preocupados, espero verlos de nuevo - _decía mientras daba la vuelta, cundo la voz de él la detuvo_

-¡Espera Candy! a menos deja que te llevemos hasta allá y... por favor, tenemos que vernos otra vez somos amigos ¿recuerdas?

-Siiii por favor Candy yo también estoy de paseo, quiero agradecerte y ya me siento mejor, no quiero arruinar las vacaciones, me gustaría que me contaras más de ti, también quiero ser tu amiga como mi tío _\- decía Pauna picara con un puchero_

-Bien, supongo tienen razón, quizá pueda pasar un tiempo con ustedes, además no conozco la ciudad y mi grupo anda emparejado, no es mala idea dejarles espacios románticos - _decía con una risita y un guiño divertida contagiando a los presentes_

En cuanto el coche se paró frente al hotel y Candy se despedía, Albert le abrió la puerta para ayudarla a salir y le dijo

-¿Entonces Candy, pasaremos por ti a las dos de la tarde mañana para ir al Lago Ness?

-Seguro Albert, nos veremos mañana - _sintiendo que le empezaban a temblar las piernas ante su cercanía y su tono de voz le extendió la mano para estrecharla como había hecho antes, el primero sorprendido y luego divertido tomo su mano y la beso, dejándola de una pieza_

-Hasta mañana entonces - _dijo y se subió al coche junto a su sobrina_

Cuando entro a su habitación se quedo apoyada en la puerta pensando en los sucesos del día, cerrando los ojos la primera imagen que le vino a la mente eran unos profundos y misteriosos ojos azules.

-¡Que fue todo eso! es la primera vez que me pasa algo así con un hombre, es como si cada que me mirara ejerciera fuerza sobre mis sentidos, deja mi mente en blanco y mi corazón, ¡madre mía! lo sentía batir en mis oídos, seguro fue la impresión, es un hombre culto y muy guapo además es muy tierno con su sobrina, no fue más que la impresión _\- pensaba sintiéndose más tranquila_

Cuando se encontró con sus amigos para cenar, hablaban del suceso como una aventura de superhéroes y luego comentaban los paisajes de Escocia y sus planes para el día siguiente, de los lugares que conocerían, cuando Candy interrumpió los planes en los que se contaba con ella en la tarde informando que se encontraría de nuevo con Albert y Pauna, para dar un paseo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! quieres decir que irás de paseo con el señor ese encumbrado y su sobrina, ¡Tu Sola! - _exclamó sorprendida Fanny_ \- es seguro que tiene dinero, o no vieron como vestían, algo así lo pagaríamos con nuestro sueldo de enfermera por 5 años, ¿no me digas que te gusta?, recuerda en que sitio nos encontramos nosotros y en donde están ellos los magnates y la nobleza

-¿Que? - _gritó sorprendida por lo que decía su amiga, el dijo que trabajaba en una multinacional y no había reparado en su ropa, ahora que lo pensaba fríamente debía ser cierto, no era de la nobleza estaba segura o lo reconocería por sus libros enormes de linajes de Reino Unido, debía ser un empresario importante_

-Es cierto Candy, no te digo que no vayas, pero anda con cuidado... No sabes las intenciones de ese señor contigo - _le decía a su vez Archie interrumpiendo sus pensamientos_

-¡Te imaginas! he escuchado que muchos de esos señores buscan chicas lindas de nuestra clase para tenerlas de amantes _\- replicaba Anny horrorizada_

Chicos por favor es solo un paseo, ira también su sobrina, no creo que quiera propasarse conmigo estando ella - _les decía Candy sonriendo divertida_ \- son unos exagerados o están leyendo muchas novelas, solo quieren agradecerme la ayuda prestada hoy

-Es verdad exageran - _calmaba lo ánimos Stear_ \- es solo un gesto amable y si ese señor quiere propasarse, se encontrara de frente con nosotros, no importa si es el rey de Escocia, tú no estás sola, somos más que tus amigos Candy y no dudes en confiarnos si tienes algún problema, somos familia - _teniendo la aprobación del grupo_

Con este comentario de Stear, zanjó el tema, Candy se sintió feliz y agradecida por la preocupación y cariño de sus amigos, a la mañana siguiente se pasearon dichosos por el palacio de Holyrood y las calles de Edimburgo, almorzaron en una taberna un plato tradicional… Stovies, que según les dijeron, los ingredientes básicos de este reconfortante plato de invierno son carne, cebolla y patatas. Cuando regresaron al hotel a descansar eran la una de la tarde, tenía exactamente una hora para cambiarse antes de que llegaran sus nuevos amigos, mientras se preparaba pensaba en que debía averiguar quién era Albert, sabía muy bien que no podía tratar a gente relacionada con la nobleza y los magnates estaban muy relacionados desde la revolución industrial, podría ser descubierta y poner fin a su feliz vida. Un toque en la habitación interrumpió por completo sus pensamientos sobresaltándola.

-Señorita White, en recepción la espera un caballero que dice tener una cita con usted - _le dijo el botones en cuanto abrió la puerta_

-¡Oh! Si claro se me pasó el tiempo volando - _tomo su bolsa y salió de la habitación_

-La acompaño señorita - _comentó el botones ofreciéndole el brazo caballeroso_

En la recepción Albert esperaba impaciente, no sabia por qué tenía que volver a ver a esa enfermera, pudo haberle dado dinero en cuanto despertó por primera vez su sobrina en agradecimiento por su atención, pero no pensaba con claridad y luego hablo con ella con intención de agradecerle y ya, pero fue tan dulce, tan divertida y ocurrente cuando le dijo que oficialmente eran amigos que no pudo resistir conocerla más y ahora no podía quitársela de la cabeza, su sonrisa, ese rostro de ángel y esa calidez que transmite con la mirada, ¡y por dios! esos ojos verdes, lo hacían ansiar estar cerca de ella, pero debía controlar sus pensamientos, ella era de otra clase, no sabia como se le ocurrió que podían ser amigos, no tenía tiempo para eso, se despediría ese día de esa señorita y acabaría con tanta tontería

-hola Albert me da gusto volver a verte - _le sonrió ella, desarmando cualquier intención de huir que el tuviese_

-Buenas tardes Candy, a mí también me da mucho gusto, parece que cada día estás más bella - _le dijo el haciendo que ella se sonrojara_ \- Pauna está en el coche ¿nos vamos?

-si por supuesto vamos - _dijo ella tomando el brazo que el le ofrecía_

Pauna estaba muy emocionada hablaba con Candy de Londres, le contaba del colegio en el que estudiaría para la próxima temporada escolar y que sería semi internado no soportaría estar lejos de sus padres pero no le gustaban los tutores en casa, era asfixiante y no tendría con quien hablar, le contó de la enfermedad de su madre que la debilitaba poniéndose muy mal en ocasiones…esto entristeció a Pauna, Candy al darse cuenta de ello le sugirió que la mejor medicina es el amor y que nunca fallaba, planeo en unos minutos un detalle para cuándo regresará a casa con ella, el cual Pauna estaba tan emocionada que no dejaba de hablar del asunto y le pidió a Candy ayudarla a elegir todo al día siguiente a lo que ella asintió con gusto.

El lago era impresionante, se sentaron en un banco libre y Albert empezó a relatarles la leyenda del monstruo del lago Ness, realmente lo hacía para Candy, Pauna ya sabia la historia su tío se la había contado muchas veces

-¿Una criatura espeluznante dices? ¡vaya! yo la criatura más espeluznante que he visto ha sido un ciempiés peludo sobre mi pierna - _dijo estremeciéndose al recordarlo_ , _causando carcajadas divertidas de sus acompañantes y contagiándola a ella_

-Eres increíble Candy, jamás había visto a mi tío reír así - _le dijo Pauna aún risueña_

-¿Es que acaso tú tío es muy serio siempre?

-Sí que lo es, casi nunca sonríe y ni hablar de reírse en público, a mí me cuesta mucho hacerlo sonreír

-Pues muy mal hecho - _dijo Candy fingiendo enfado_ \- debería sonreír más a menudo y reír con gusto siempre que pueda, es una forma eficaz para curar el alma y evita que envejezcas muy rápido

-Por lo que me he podido dar cuenta tus recetas son todas para el alma, debes ser muy buena enfermera - _dijo el rubio sonriéndole_ \- lo tomare en cuenta de ahora en adelante

-¡Claro! Soy la mejor en el campo del alma – _rio con ganas mientras lo decía sarcástica_ \- reconfortarlas resulta más gratificante que curar su cuerpo, además es menos doloroso para el paciente que colocar un hueso en su sitio, o colocar suturas ¿cierto? - _decía esto último en confidencia a Pauna y Albert, lo que volvió a desatar las risas en el grupo_

Caminaron por toda la extensión del lago charlando y riendo hasta que la tarde cayó y ellos pararon a ver la puesta del sol en el lago, Candy impresionada con la vista llena de naranja y lila se excusó caminando a la orilla, miro el horizonte embelesada por la belleza de ese país que parecía no acabar, detrás de ella a una distancia prudente y en donde no podía escuchar su conversación, Pauna le decía a su tío lo especialmente agradable y bonita era Candy y que debería invitarla a menudo mientras esté en Escocia, el solo la veía a ella parada observando el horizonte con su pelo rizado moviéndose con el viento y como autómata respondió a su sobrina

-Si es muy bella, por dentro y por fuera, nunca conocí a una mujer así

-Pues es soltera tío y tú también - _dijo a su tío sacándolo de su visión para dirigirse a ella_

-Eso que estás pensando no pasara, sabes bien porque Pauna, nos debemos a un nombre y a un status - _respondió su tío poniéndose serio_

-Bah! Siempre hay una excusa, cuando te darás la oportunidad de tener una novia, nunca te he conocido una, solo muchas amigas - _le decía la sobrina molesta_

-Porque quieres que tenga novia Pauna, tengo suficiente con las mujeres de mi familia y la multinacional es para mí una novia exigente y absorbente, y no quiero hablar más del asunto ¿entendido? - _le dijo el en tono de regaño_

-¡No! No entiendo y si no me lo explicas nunca lo entenderé, he visto tantas suspirar por ti y a ti nunca por ninguna, pero ya sé que eres tú el que no se da oportunidad y sé que no eres feliz - _Pauna no pudo reprimir las lágrimas y corrió a un árbol cercano para estar sola y calmarse_

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo Pauna, pero no puedo, mi deber es otro y mi vida está atada a alguien más, alguien que aún no conozco - _decía su tío en voz baja y triste_

-Esa cara es de tristeza, lo sé, la conozco demasiado bien Albert, no creas que no la he reconocido hasta en mi espejo - _le dijo Candy sentándose a su lado_ \- vi a Pauna correr ¿perdona han discutido?

-Le he dicho que no corra aquí pero…..lo siento Candy tienes razón, fue una discusión pequeña con mi sobrina, algo que no quiere aceptar - _decía el mirando al horizonte_

-¿No acepta que no seas feliz verdad? - _dijo ella sorprendiéndolo muchísimo, el abrió los ojos como platos y le miro_ \- no me mires así no son dotes de adivina, me di cuenta desde que ella comentó que jamás te había visto reír como hoy, una persona que no ríe con ganas desde su corazón no puede ser feliz, ahora me alegro haberte hecho feliz por un momento, pero... Entiéndela ver a una persona que adoras feliz y luego darte cuenta que no siempre es así... Duele... Y mucho, pero mas duele saber nosotros mismos lo infelices que somos con la vida que llevamos.

-Albert estaba atónito, no sabia que decir o que hacer por primera vez en su vida ante palabras como esas, que no eran mas que verdades y tenía muchos sentimientos cruzándose en ese momento, no podía siquiera dejar de mirar sus ojos y de pronto sintió como si ella tocara su alma

-No mentías cuando dijiste que curabas almas, por lo menos sabes cómo llegar a ellas princesa - _le decía sin apartar la mirada, con la voz grave sus ojos se obscurecieron y sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido_

-Lo siento - _le dijo ella bajando la mirada y levantándose rápidamente para esquivar la suya_ \- mi intención no es entrometerme en sus vidas ya deberíamos regresar, comienza a hacer mas frío, no es bueno para Pauna

-Si, es cierto - _dijo él un poco nervioso_ \- iré a buscar a Pauna

Cuando llegó al hotel todos la estaban esperando y vieron como aquel hombre besaba su mano en la entrada y se quedaba de pie esperando que ella entrará, no pasó desapercibido la forma que el la miraba y no perdieron tiempo para preguntarle cómo le había ido y que había hecho esa tarde, entonces decidió desviar toda clase de malos pensamientos como el día anterior y les dijo lo bien que la había pasado y les contó la leyenda del monstruo que Albert le había contado a ella, lo cual dejo a sus amigos complacidos y con una sola duda

-¿No los volverás a ver Candy? _\- se atrevió a preguntar Anny_

-Nos quedan solo 4 días en Escocia, quizá los vuelva a ver mañana pero luego no creo, regresaremos a Londres y todo será como antes no creo que ellos se acuerden más de mi - _decía Candy cambiando de tema luego para preguntarles qué habían hecho ellos_

Al día siguiente le llevaron una nota a su habitación y el muchacho que le entregó le esperaba la respuesta

 _Candy, recuerda que me prometiste ir a comprar las cosas para la sorpresa de mama, ¿a qué hora podemos buscarte hoy?. Pauna_

Ella escribió una respuesta rápida ... –

 _A la hora que gusten estaré en el hotel hasta las 4pm. Candy_

Le entregó la respuesta y se fue a contarle a Fanny que saldría de nuevo y lo que decía la nota, los chicos habían decidido ir de compras por la ciudad mientras que ella que había visto un hermoso piano, no pudo resistirse de pedir le permitieran tocar al menos una pieza, resultó que dejaron que tocara las piezas que quizo y congrego a otros visitantes que estaban en el hotel para escucharla. Pasaron por ella para invitarla a almorzar en un restáurate lujoso, por suerte llevaba su mejor vestido, Pauna notó que ella no se intimidaba por el lugar que escogió su tío, temía que se sintiera inferior, por el contrario observó que se manejaba a la perfección y conocía todos los cubiertos y modales que requería el lugar, esto la fascinó, ella debía ser de familia refinada y le preguntó por su familia, Candy se sorprendió no por la pregunta, sino por lo que estaba dispuesta a contarles recordando que el día anterior no había podido averiguar quieres eran ellos y entonces Pauna interrumpió sus conjeturas

-¿tienes hermanos Candy?

-Si tengo dos hermanos varones y 5 sobrinos 3 niñas y 2 niños, ambos están casados pero viven lejos y no los veo desde hace algún tiempo - _dijo tratando de sonar calmada_

-¿Y tu?... ¿Por qué no te has casado? o es que….. ¿tienes un prometido escondido en algún lugar? _\- preguntaba Pauna en broma sin saber el efecto que causaba en Candy que de repente se puso pálida, comenzó a respirar muy rápido, a continuación se disculpó y fue al tocador de damas_

-Pauna que te he dicho de ser indiscreta - _reprendió Albert, pero se quedó con la duda pensando que quizá ella tuvo una desilusión amorosa o estaba comprometida, cuando hablaron en el hospital solo le dijo que estaba soltera puede también sea viuda_

-Lo siento tanto tío, le pediré disculpas debí de recordarle algo doloroso - _llegando a la misma conclusión que el tío_

-En el tocador Candy trataba de calmarse encontrándose a si misma a punto de llorar, todo el lugar le recordaba a Annabelle, su prisión y su vida de lujos

-No tienes por qué ponerte así, ellos no saben nada fue una broma inocente, y ahora que diré, cómo me disculpo por comportarme así, dios ayúdame a salir de esto - _se decía frente al espejo del tocador, resolvió calmarse totalmente e inventar alguna historia, había aprendido de un paciente que le confió la forma de salir de un interrogatorio mintiendo, y que fuera creíble, "…..apegarse a ciertas verdades e inventarse el resto ayuda a que no se delate el engaño", era un ex militar sobreviviente de la guerra_

-Lo siento muchiiiisimo Candy perdona no fue mi intención recordarte a un amor - _dijo Pauna con mucha vergüenza, cuando Candy regresó a a la mesa, esta se sintió culpable y les dijo_

-No Pauna, discúlpenme ustedes por ese comportamiento, es solo que... No estoy acostumbrada a... Bueno no me recordaste a ningún amor, nunca he tenido un novio, tal vez es lo único triste, no me he casado porque no me he enamorado, ¡saben! Quiero casarme algún día muy enamorada - _viendo la cara de asombro de ambos añadió la parte de mentira_ \- una vez un hombre me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté porque creí que debía casarme con alguien que me quisiera pero a él solo le gustaba y a mí no me hacía gracia estar con alguien sin amor, luego rompí ese compromiso, ahora creo que me quedaré solterona por siempre - _dijo esto último riendo para acabar con la tensión de la mesa y lo logró enseguida_

-Pues aún eres joven y muy hermosa, lo que me sorprende es que no estés casada desde hace mucho, tal vez eres muy exigente a la hora de frecuentar a alguien - _decía el rubio atento a su respuesta ya que era sumamente intencional, deseaba saber que esperaba ella de alguien que quisiera cortejarla_

-¡No! De verdad, no pido alguien de un modo u otro, solo que me ame y yo lo ame, y lo más importante que juntos compartamos las alegrías y las tristezas, muchas parejas son una fachada y no quiero algo así, quiero un compañero, un confidente, un amigo, que construyamos juntos un hogar lleno de cariño en fin... Un amor real

-¡Un amor real! - _repitió el sorprendido mirándola fijamente_ \- ¿eso existe Candy? – _le preguntaba el acostumbrado a matrimonios concertados y por conveniencia_

-Una vez alguien me dijo que se construía con la pareja y ese mismo alguien lo logró, pero creo que fue cuestión de suerte, esa persona la tuvo o simplemente supo como hacerlo - _decía recordando a Anthony_ \- pero yo, estoy dispuesta a encontrarlo antes, a amar intensamente... Caminar al altar donde me esperara esa persona, la que amare hasta el día de mi muerte, Confió en que mi corazón lo reconozca en cuanto lo vea, que sienta ese otro corazón que complementará al mío

-¡Qué lindo! yo también quiero eso Candy, cuando sea una señorita y enamorarme como dices, es hermoso - _decía Pauna con cara de ensoñación_

-Quizá tengas suerte y lo consigas no sé cómo un corazón puede reconocer a otro, son puras fantasías - _replicaba Albert aunque en el fondo sus palabras le parecieron maravillosas y se preguntaba si era cierto vivir algo así_

-Quizá sean fantasías Albert, pero el amor es real y se siente muy profundo, como el dolor - _dijo mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos y esta vez fue él quien apartó la mirada con el corazón saltando en su pecho_

Los tres fueron de compras para la sorpresa de Pauna y se divirtieron mucho planeando los preparativos, antes de regresar al hotel Albert le pregunto si había un lugar en especial que quisiera conocer de Escocia, a ella le brillaron los ojos y contesto sin vacilar o pensar un poco

-Aberdeen, el Castillo de Aberdeen, pero está lejos y no creo que pueda...

-Yo puedo llevarte allí - _dijo él interrumpiéndola, de pronto quería pasar más tiempo con ella y era la perfecta excusa_ \- tenemos una villa cerca, es medio día de viaje desde aquí y otro medio de vuelta nos daría tiempo de pasar uno o dos días en Aberdeen, ¡claro! si puedes, tus amigos también están invitados por supuesto - _le dijo esperando su respuesta_

-¡En serio! me quedan 3 días aquí, sería perfecto Albert gracias - _dijo ella entusiasmada con una sonrisa enorme_ – no tendríamos como pagarte algo así

-Consúltalo hoy y envíame una nota, no tienes por que pagarme con nada mas que no sea tu compañía y esa sonrisa que viene con ella, te enviaré a las 7 el mismo mozo de esta mañana, si aceptan haré los arreglos para partir mañana mismo

Esa noche Candy les contaba a sus amigos del viaje muy emocionada

-¿Aberdeen y tan lejos? - _decía Archie_ \- ¿porque quieres ir a ese lugar?... ¿Que tiene de especial? es solo un castillo, y aquí hemos visitado muchos

-Yo... - _Por segunda vez Candy palideció y busco rápidamente una excusa_ \- yo quiero conocer el castillo, el Sr. Macdonald ¿lo recuerdan? Mi paciente del 308 que me dio tantos problemas, es escocés, me habló de él y desde entonces sueño con conocerlo – _dacia en tono suplicante_ \- por favor chicos... Además no nos costará nada, nos alojaremos en la villa de Albert y el dispondrá todo para el viaje me lo dijo

-¡Increíble!... ¿Tanto le interesas a ese hombre que llevará a 5 desconocidos de paseo y gratis? - _le preguntó Fanny con sorpresa_

-No le intereso del modo en que piensas Fanny solo es amable - _replicó Candy_

-Di lo que quieras, pero le interesas Candy, ningún hombre hace esto por cualquier chica a menos que le interese, aún así, yo voto por ir… no se rechaza un viaje gratis !eso no! y además saldremos de Edimburgo - _intervino Stear y como siempre acordaron todos en ir, en cuanto llegó el chico de la nota enviaron el mensaje de aceptación_

Esa noche en su cama Candy no podía dormir sonreía pensando que al fin conocería Aberdeen y por primera vez en años se sintió como alguien que pensó que no volvería, La Marquesa de Aberdeen, Annabelle Campbell..., cerró los ojos con fuerza pero no evitó las lágrimas que se derramaban cada vez con más pena

-¡NO! – e _xclamo -_ no sentiré pena por ella… por mi, deje de ser Anna hace 5 años y he sido feliz, solo quiero ver el Castillo – _se limpio las lagrimas y pensó en su familia_ \- Anthony tú y todos mis sobrinos son lo que lamento, pero no puedo ser ella, ya no puedo volver atrás, tampoco podemos ser una, ¡ya no! Candy es Libre, Anna es prisionera….. esto no me había pasado antes, ¿será escocia?... o el… Albert, hay algo en su mirada, ¿será cierto que le intereso de otra manera?... Porque yo no dejo de pensar en el.

 **Hola a todas, ya muchas están atando los cabos, jajaja pero antes deberán dar paso a sentimientos mas poderosos, lo bonito de esa época es que cuando una dama y un caballero simpatizaban, el amor no daba muchas vueltas, no necesitaban de demostraciones físicas tan rápidamente, solo con miradas y sonrisas era suficiente, un beso….. wow… era amor….era una demostración profunda.**

 **Un abrazo enorme, gracias por acompañarme y seguiremos rumbo a Aberdeen. Hasta Mañana**


	7. TODAS LAS ALARMAS SUENAN

Llego la hora de partir y Candy hacia las presentaciones pertinentes antes de abordar los dos coches dispuestos para el viaje

-Albert, quiero presentante a mis mejores amigos, mi pequeña familia, Fanny Davis Conrwell y su esposo Stear, el hermano de Stear Archie y su novia Anny Brighton - _decía mientras se paseaba por cada uno de ellos con cariño y ellos le hacían una reverencia al rubio_

-Señora, señorita, caballeros, para mí es un placer recibirlos en mi villa y acompañarlos en el paseo, mi sobrina y yo seremos unos amigos más - _dijo devolviendo la reverencia_

-Le agradecemos de antemano su hospitalidad - _dijo sin más Stear y procedieron a subir las maletas al coche, uno era para ellos y en el otro irían Pauna Albert y Candy_

Hablaron durante parte del camino y admiraban el paisaje, todos estaban felices, en un momento Pauna que iba al lado de Candy se quedo dormida y la acurruco contra ella con cariño sincero, esto no pasó desapercibido para Albert que no podía por más que quisiera quitarle los ojos de encima, lo que atrajo su mirada… en cuanto se encontraron no supieron exactamente cuánto tiempo pasaron así, como si intentaran leerse uno al otro, como si de pronto todo el mundo dejara de existir, ella se sonrojó e inmediatamente volvió para mirar por la ventana, el cerro los ojos con fuerza por un momento y también dirigió la mirada al camino

Ambos lo supieron...cada uno por su lado, había algo más, sonaban todas sus alarmas, no era normal lo que estaban sintiendo. Pararon en los paisajes más hermosos, hizo el camino más largo pero más placentero a la vez, cuando llegaron a la villa estaba anocheciendo, el ama de llaves asignó sus habitaciones, una para el matrimonio, otra para Candy junto a Anny y una para Archie, les comunicó que en 2 horas se serviría la cena dejándoles refrescarse y descansar.

Ese día cenaron entre risas, Fanny comentó que nunca había visto una mesa tan bella y con tantas cosas, charlaron de cosas en general y acordaron ir al castillo de Aberdeen al día siguiente, Pauna simpatizo mucho con todos los amigos de Candy y estos le prometieron enseñarle varios juegos de mesa que les encantaban para pasar el rato, cuando Fanny preguntó

-¿Y ese tal castillo pertenece a algún noble?... ¿Estarán en casa cuando lleguemos?

-Leí por ahí que el marqués al que perteneció murió y está desocupado - _dijo Candy tratando de que ninguno ampliará el tema_

-Ah bueno mejor así - _dijo Stear_

-Sé que tiene una hermosa vista y está en la cima de una colina, es bastante alto tendremos que ir a caballo para ahorrar en tiempo, aunque no lo crean nunca he ido - _les comunicó Albert_

-¿En serio? Es decir, es un misterio para todos nosotros lo que hay dentro - _decía Anny_

-También sé que está en un risco, hay dos caminos de acceso al castillo, El primero es de 800 metros por un sendero empinado con escaleras que une el castillo con un aparcamiento a lo largo de la carretera de la costa. El segundo es de 3 kilómetros y el camino va por una calle detrás hacia el sur a lo largo de la cima del acantilado, este camino es estrecho y empinado en algunos lugares, pero ofrece unas vistas del mar maravillosas - _explicó Candy tratando una vez más de desviar el tema hacia cualquier cosa que no fueran los habitantes del castillo_

-¡Vaya!... - _exclamo Albert_ \- ¿Estas tratando de que tus amigos no se acerquen Candy?

-¿Como?... No para nada…. Yo…. no quería asustarlos, solo les cuento lo que leí - _respondió ella entre asombrada y nerviosa_

-Desde ya me disculpo pero le temo a las alturas, prefiero pasear por ese jardín maravilloso que tiene Señor Albert, si no hay inconveniente - _dijo Anny con cara de miedo_

-Yo paso de ese castillo también, no me gustan los caballos para nada - _secundó Fanny_

-A nosotros no nos quedará más que acompañar a las chicas, la verdad da terror _\- dijo Archie_

-Maravilloso, me quedare con todos para que me enseñen esos juegos de mesa que prometieron – _mencionó Pauna, mas con la intención de que Candy fuera sola con su Tío_

-Ustedes se lo perderán, yo vine hasta aquí para verlo y no me voy a dejar intimidar ni por los riscos, ni por los acantilados - _dijo Candy fingiendo enojo para luego reírse de la cara de susto de sus amigas mientras hablaba_

-Bueno, iré contigo para evitar que te acerques al precipicio y caigas - _dijo Albert divertido riendo luego por la cara que tenía ella al decir esto_

-Todos rieron de buena gana y zanjó el tema del castillo, se despidieron y fueron directamente a descansar, ya en su cuarto y listas para dormir Anny le dice a Candy

-¡le gustas sabes! y mucho, se le nota bastante, como te mira siempre, y tu lo miras a el también con cara de borrego – _decía riendo_ \- es agradable y no es tan encumbrado como dice Fanny, quizá no sea el monstruo que nos imaginamos

-¡De qué hablas Anny!, no lo veo así, solo es mi amigo….mejor duérmete - _le dijo lanzándole la almohada de broma para no revelarle lo que ella misma estaba sintiendo, rieron un rato y luego se hiso el silenció, pero una de ellas no dormía, no podía hacerlo, trazaba los detalles que le contaba su madre del castillo… todos y cada uno repasándolos hasta que el cansancio la venció_

A la mañana siguiente todos aún estaban en sus habitaciones cuando ella salió a pasear por el jardín, casi se cae para atrás cuando le apareció de frente un perro enorme, era un gran danés moteado pero en cuanto lo reconoció se acercó a él hablándole con cariño y el perro enorme cedió, jugueteo con él y un palo que encontró riendo como una niña, desde la ventana de su habitación Albert observaba la escena con ternura, sonreía y no podía dejar de mirar, escuchar sus risas eran como un bálsamo al alma, lo hacían pensar que todo estaba bien….. ya listo salió a su encuentro, el perro al verlo se lanzó a su búsqueda y él lo acaricio llamándolo Dongo y rascándole las orejas

-Traidor…, eres un traidor Dongo que haces buscando las atenciones de esta bella dama, pero hoy no, hoy estará conmigo ¿entiendes? - _le decía el al perro pero Candy estaba escuchando_

-¿Así que hoy estaré contigo no? Mmm.. Ciertamente evitarás que me caiga por un risco, buenos días Albert y Dongo no es traidor, solo nos estábamos conociendo - _le decía en broma cruzando los brazos_

-Si por supuesto, eso fue lo que dije que haría, Dongo sabe que soy bastante celoso…..Buenos días princesa - _y acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para oler su perfume le dijo de la forma más seductora posible_ \- te salvaría mil veces, iría hasta la cima de ese castillo, lucharía con todo el ejército británico y le daría la vuelta al mundo caminando con tal de estar cerca de ti - _ella comenzó a sentirse débil y 100 mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, el la tomo por los brazos y la miro profundamente a los ojos y luego a su boca, sus corazones estaban apuntó de alcanzarse parecía que querían escapar del pecho cuando se escuchó la voz del mozo de cuadra_

-Señor, los caballos están listos - _rompiendo toda cercanía entre ellos_

-Gracias Domi, desayunaremos y pasaremos por ellos en 45 minutos aproximadamente _\- le dijo Albert_

-Será mejor que ayude en algo adentro - _dijo ella alejándose aún nerviosa, si permanecía ahí seguro caería al suelo, él se quedó de pie pasándose las manos por el cabello para calmar sus propios sentimientos, estaba ya claro que quería más que conocerla, estar a su lado, protegerla, quererla, abrazarla y probar el dulce de sus labios..._ \- No puedo creerlo William, ¿te estas enamorando de ella? Muy conveniente para tu situación – _se decía a si mismo_ \- pero no puedo evitarlo, es más fácil adorarla que dejarla ir - _pensaba luego el rubio_

-¿Sabes montar a caballo Candy? - _Preguntaba Pauna en la mesa de desayuno_

-Si claro que si, pero no vine preparada para eso - _decía dándose cuenta que no iba vestida para montar_

-No te preocupes aquí hay de todo, algo de mi mama te debe quedar, de cuando ella era más jovencita _\- decía Pauna entusiasmada pensando que la ayudaría a vestirse y a peinarse como si fuera una muñeca_

-Bueno entonces quedare en tus manos Pauna - _dicho esto se levantó el desayuno y Pauna la tomo de la mano casi arrastrándola hacia la habitación_

-no se preocupen, soy experta en estos casos y la devolveré mas hermosa que nunca, lo prometo - _le dijo Pauna a todos los presentes_

Resultó algo súper moderno para la época aparentemente era un hermoso vestido oscuro pero debajo de la tela formaba una especie de pantalón ancho que le permitiría montar como los hombres y galopar rápido, esto maravillo a Candy y le encanto de inmediato, Pauna le ató el cabello en un especie de trenzas cruzadas que venían de ambos lados de la cabeza y se enrollaban por todos lados, no quiso ponerse sombrero, pero no evitó que Pauna le colocara adornos en el cabello, para cuando bajó, todos se quedaron atónitos con ella

-Pareces toda una dama de sociedad, una Noble tal vez - _comentó Fanny en broma y el resto de sus amigos le comunicaron lo mismo, acostumbrados a verla sencilla, este cambio, su manera de caminar y de sostener el vestido levantaron estas impresiones_

-No por favor, no digas eso…. soy solo Candy ¿está bien? Lo demás son adornos - _dijo muy seria recordando de repente a su padre y todas las lecciones para ser una dama_

-¡Vamos Candy! es solo un halago no lo aceptas siquiera - _comentó Archie_

-No, si creen que por qué me vea diferente soy diferente - _para calmar sus nervios agregó_ \- pero todo esto es hermoso y Pauna es excelente convirtiendo algo sencillo en algo aceptable _\- dijo esto sonriéndoles a todos_

-¡Aceptable! No creo que sea la palabra y no la alabes tanto solo convirtió algo maravilloso en una visión perfecta _\- dijo Albert hipnotizado dejando a todos boquiabiertos y a Pauna muy sonriente_

-Bueno, ya está bien, nos vamos o no llegare nunca a conocer el castillo de Aberdeen - _dijo para distraer las miradas de todos los presentes de ella_

-Cuando montó en el caballo rememoró viejas costumbres y reto a Albert a una carrera hasta un claro que se veía desde ahí

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto Candy?

-¿Tienes miedo que te gane? Soy una jinete experimentada Albert

-¿A si? entonces acepto, pero tendrás que alcanzarme primero - _dijo divertido y azuzo al caballo dejando el polvo, ella rió más que divertida y lo siguió, montar con ese vestido la hacía ser mejor jinete de lo que suponía y en unos minutos dejó atrás a Albert, poniendo mira al claro, en cuanto gano, reía con mucha diversión y libertad…. espero a que él llegara y le dijo en tono bromista_

-¿Que se siente ser vencido por una mujer?

-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado - _respondía el sonriendo ampliamente_ \- ¿dónde aprendiste a montar así?

-Una vez en un sueño - _reía a todo pulmón, lo que a él le gustaba mas, su risa era contagiosa y llena de vida_

-¿Así que pretendes burlarte de mí? - _bajo del caballo y se acercó a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la bajo del suyo pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo_ \- eres tú la que me está provocando sueños maravillosos desde que te vi por primera vez y no sé si quiera seguir soñando o hacerlos realidad ahora mismo - _decía casi en susurros mirando sus labios….en ese momento el caballo de ella los empujo despacio con el hocico_

-Creo que quiere agua, vi un pequeño lago detrás de esos árboles es mejor que los llevemos allí - _dijo separándose de el_

Cabalgaron hasta llegar al sendero al pie del castillo y desde esa posición lo observaban con admiración, en la cima de la colina, imponente, peligroso, pero hermoso… parecía flotar en una nube con forma de isla

-¡ES MARAVILLOSO! - _exclamó Albert con fascinación_

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¡ES MAS DE LO QUE IMAGINABA! - _respondió ella_

-vamos a entrar entonces - _señaló Albert bajando del caballo_

-¡NO! - _Grito ella y bajo tambien del caballo_ \- es que... Puede que no nos dejen, mejor lo rodeamos y no causamos molestias - _dentro había un cuadro de ella con 14 años, el no debía verlo y las personas encargadas del castillo la reconocerían o ella se pondría nerviosa y se delataría, por qué no pensó en eso antes, que estaba haciendo ahí, estaba poniéndose en evidencia._

Alguien se les acercó preguntando qué querían y Albert trató de complacer a Candy mostrándole el castillo por dentro sin saber que era lo que ahora menos quería

-Buen día – _dijo el rubio acercándose al hombre_ \- soy William Albert Andrew y queremos entrar a dar un paseo por el castillo - _En ese momento Candy no le daba la cara al recién llegado pensando que la reconocería y fingiendo acariciar al caballo comenzó a temblar del susto_

-¡ANDREW! Dios ¡No! ¿Que es esto?... Estoy perdida ¿que he hecho? - _se decía Candy en voz baja dándoles la espalda, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta y devuelta a su familia comenzó a llorar en silencio_ \- ¿William Albert Andrew? ¡LA CONSTRUCTORA! - _No dejaba de repetirlo mentalmente hasta que el tocó su hombro con preocupación y el cuidador le dijo_

-Sr. Andrew sea bienvenido pase adelante hasta donde quiera el castillo está abierto para usted, si necesitan algo no dude en pedírmelo, estaré por aquel lado, buenos días - _dijo con una reverencia y percatándose que pasaba algo a la chica que acompañaba al señor_

-Gracias buen hombre - _y lo dejo marchar_

-Creo que no estoy bien Albert, debemos regresar - _dijo con la voz entrecortada temblando mas como una hoja_

-¿Qué? Después que has llegado hasta aquí… tu… ¿te pasa algo? – _pregunto confundido por su reacción repentina_ \- tienes que decirme que es lo que te pasa, hice algo, dije algo malo que...

-¡NO! Perdóname yo... No sé qué pasa... Creí que tú... No importa - _dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro y volteándose para verlo a la cara_ – quizá ahora ya me dio miedo estar cerca del Acantilado

-Claro que importa, a mí me importa Candy y si no quieres decírmelo ahora, está bien pero no inventes excusas, prefiero la verdad, tú misma dijiste que éramos amigos y los amigos confían, comparten lo bueno y lo malo - _decía limpiando una lágrima que escapo de sus ojos con ternura_ \- además, eres más bonita cuando ríes, que cuando lloras - _sintiendo como esas palabras eran una caricia a su corazón sonrío y dejó de llorar, lo abrazo con fuerza refugiándose en su pecho, necesitaba ese abrazo para calmarse_

-Gracias Albert, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi estos días, de corazón pero no entremos ahí mantengámoslo en el misterio, tal vez podamos ir al mirador un rato ¿estás de acuerdo? - _dijo alzando el rostro sin soltarlo_

-A donde quieras princesa - _le dijo mirándola con ternura y ocultándole un mechón de cabello que escapo de sus trenzas detrás de la oreja_

-Eres muy dulce Albert – _le decía como hechizada por sus palabras y sus caricias_

-No más que tú - _dijo él sin dejar de mirar su boca mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a sus labios ella cerro sus ojos y se abandono a sus sentimientos_

Y entonces sucedió el rozó sus labios con sus dedos y ella suspiro ante su contacto, estaban tan cerca, respirando el mismo aire... cerraron sus ojos y el mundo dejó de importar en un instante, sus bocas al principio solo se rozaron con besos pequeños, despacio, suave… saboreando, despacio.. como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo y como si no importara nada más, él se apoderó de su labio inferior probando, haciéndolo suyo, era tan dulce como una fruta, ella abrió su boca con un leve gemido y sin pensar más que en ese momento, en una explosión de sentimientos entraron en éxtasis, él tomo su boca y ella dejó que hiciese lo que quisiera, jugó con su lengua tentándola y ella descubrió el placer de un beso, sus manos acariciaban su espalda y su cintura, sintiendo el fuego quemar su pecho y bajar lentamente hasta que creyó deshacerse en sus brazos, no podía parar, se estaba entregando a sus deseos, las manos de el viajaron por su cuello para luego deslizarse por su espalda atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo, pero supo que debía parar en ese momento, la razón volvió y casi tan lentamente cómo surgió fue separándose de sus labios, de su cuerpo…. se sintió vacío, fue como perder un pedazo de su alma y la miro a los ojos bastando con leer en los suyos la misma soledad que él sentía al romper el contacto para volver a respirar, para entregar su corazón en sus manos.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **El Castillo de Aberdeen tiene una historia de guerra impresionante actualmente es un sitio turístico y esta en ruinas, el 14 de abril de 1296, el rey de Inglaterra, Eduardo I, llegó a Aberdeen y residió en el castillo como parte de su viaje por costa este de Escocia tras haber derrotado a los escoceses.**

 **Sin embargo, al año siguiente, en 1297 y tras haber derrotado a los ingleses en el castillo de Dunottar, William Wallace marchó con sus hombres a Aberdeen durante su campaña para reconquistar de nuevo para los escoceses la costa este.**

 **Estos encontraron que los ingleses se habían preparado rápidamente para abandonar la ciudad en una flota de un centenar de embarcaciones. La rápida llegada de Wallace desde Dunottar cogió a los ingleses por sorpresa y a sus embarcaciones varadas por la marea baja, siendo atacados en el puerto; la tripulación y los soldados fueron masacrados, la carga tomada y los barcos incendiados. En Aberdeen también se encuentra el Castillo de Fraser… Bueno ya saben que adoro a Outlander y es otra de las razones por que me trasladé a ese lugar.**

 **La imgen de este castillo es tan impresionante como se describe en la historia, imaginense viviendo en un lugar asi... wow es como vivir apartado del mundo  
**

 **Ta... Ta... Taannnn dos por uno jajaja voy a salir mas pronto de Vacaciones... Asi quee habrá seguro que apurar subiendo más capitulos.**

 **Siiiiii, soy exageradamente de las romanticas que suspiran con la cabeza ladeada y los ojitos entrecerrados, pero tambien me gusta el drama, seguro lo tendran de mi mas adelante buajajaja. Saludos a todas**

 **Nayr**


	8. POSIBLES E IMPOSIBLES

El mundo cobró sentido de nuevo y se materializaron las dudas, los posibles y los imposibles

-Albert yo... No creo que debamos... esto es….- _trataba de hablar pero las palabras no se ordenaban correctamente_

-Por favor Candy - _dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas y acercándolas a su pecho_ \- solo dime ¿qué sentiste?, dime que me darás la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, no sé que has hecho conmigo en tan poco tiempo, te metiste en mi cabeza, en mi alma, en mi ser, dijiste que un corazón reconoce a su complemento y aunque quise negarlo te reconocí desde el primer momento, esto que siento por ti ha sido lo más auténtico que me ha pasado y no quiero perderlo... - _Ella se llevó la manos entrelazadas a su pecho y le dijo_

-Te reconoce también Albert... Mi corazón solo ha latido así por ti y tampoco quiero perderlo, no dejes que me aleje de ti por favor - _decía esto con los ojos nublados mientras lo abrazaba olvidando por un instante lo imposible que era para ella tener cualquier relación con el, pero ahí a los pies del Castillo de Aberdeen no le importo querer y dejarse querer por aquel hombre._

-No lo haré princesa - _beso su frente seguro de que lo que sentían era muy fuerte y le dijo al oído_ \- no dejaré que te apartes de mí ahora que te he encontrado – _la abrazo muy fuerte, inconsciente de los limites en los que había vivido desde su nacimiento y que estaba cruzando._

Pasaron un par de horas caminando por los alrededores del castillo como dos enamorados, el mirador era impresionante con la vista del mar y el horizonte daba la sensación de estar apartado del mundo y habitar en una isla desierta, en la cima el propio castillo parecía estar sostenido por una roca y acercarlo al cielo, era mágico y absolutamente hermoso.

Para ellos, en la cima del castillo de Aberdeen todo lo que estaba fuera de esa colina dejo de importar, hablaban de muchas cosas, de sus gustos y anécdotas del hospital dejando que el tiempo de fuera rápido sin darse cuenta

Cuando regresaron a la villa, estaban todos entretenidos jugando El backgammon que había traído Stear de gran Bretaña en un viaje, y cuando ellos llegaron aun en su burbuja riendo y hablando del paseo con las manos entrelazadas, todos voltearon a verlos, era como si percibieran su felicidad, su confianza mutua como si se conocieran hace muchos años, los amigos de Candy se sorprendieron mucho, Fanny y Archie no aprobaban esa cercanía, al contrario de Anny y Stear que sonreían con complicidad, Pauna estaba feliz, su tío por fin se daba la oportunidad con alguien en serio y verlo tan diferente ahora, era la viva imagen de la felicidad, todo lo que siempre quiso para el, todos observaron pero nadie habló, ellos por fin se dieron cuenta de que los estaban mirando fijamente y soltaron sus manos

-¿Paso Algo? – _pregunto Candy inocentemente al grupo_

-A nosotros nada, pero a ustedes al parecer mucho – _Dijo Archie con ironía_

-Lamento haber distraído a esta señorita tanto que pasáramos la hora del almuerzo – _Decía Albert pero no podía dejar de sonreír_

-¡Es Cierto! – _exclamo Candy sorprendida_ \- y ahora que lo mencionas deberíamos comer algo…..Disculpen todos, volveremos cuando hayamos almorzado – _ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigos y de Pauna, tomo la mano de Albert y se dirigieron a la cocina_

Las expresiones de asombro se hicieron mas grandes y la Felicidad de Pauna mas profunda, pasaron la tarde en el jardín, no podían dejar de reír ya que Pauna y Candy montaron una improvisada obra de teatro cómica con manteles y otros utensilios de la casa, todos aplaudían y se divertían con las ocurrencias de las actrices que estaban tan divertidas en su papel, que sus intentos de ser serias fracasaban de vez en cuando.

Al día siguiente debían partir a Edimburgo, pasar la noche y tomar tren a casa en Londres, esa noche mientras Anny y Candy estaban en la habitación dispuestas a descansar del divertido día, Anny no aguantaba la curiosidad

-¿Son novios verdad? Todos nos dimos cuenta del cambio entre ustedes, de las miradas cómplices, no disimulan nada, pero estoy feliz por ti, el es tan guapo y se nota que lo traes en tu bolsillo – _decía en tono de Ensoñación_

-¡Novios dices! No lo se, no había pensado en eso Anny pero….. no dejo de pensarlo, de imaginarme abrazándolo, no dejo de pensar en sus besos – _contestaba Candy con el mismo tono_

-¡Sus Besos!... – _Anny la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta sentarla de frente invitándola a contarle todos los detalles_ – si te dio tu primer beso tienes que contármelo ¿como fue?... ¿Que sentiste?... ¿Que te dijo luego?, Quiero saberlo por favor Candy - _decía Anny muy impaciente y emocionada_

-¡Vaya!... no se si le ponga tanta emoción como cuando me contaste lo tuyo con Archie pero…esta bien te lo contare – _y le dijo todo lo que había sentido con el beso, lo que surgió después y la hermosa declaración de ambos_

-¡Que maravilla Candy! como en un cuento de hadas – _giraba en la habitación imaginándose todo como una novela romántica_ – y el es el príncipe, tenias razón, perseveraste y encontraste a tu príncipe - _ambas reían y suspiraban, de pronto Anny frunció el seño_ \- pero…. El es Millonario Candy, tu…. bueno… nosotras no podemos aspirar a algo así, ¿no has pensado por que el no esta casado?... ¿en su familia? – _en ese momento todo se derrumbo el alma le cayo al piso, exploto la burbuja… al verla tan pálida Anny se arrepintió de lo dicho_ – Lo siento mucho Candy no era mi intención estabas tan feliz, no quise ponerte así – _a lo que ella solo pudo responder_

-No te disculpes, es algo que no había querido pensar, ya se verá luego, ahora no pensemos en eso Anny, vamos a dormir y mañana será otro día, necesitare pensar en lo que me has dicho, realmente no es un cuento de hadas y pondré los puntos claros con Albert – _decía Candy inmensamente turbada_

Pasar de la absoluta felicidad a la extrema tristeza es una condición que requiere de una fuerza espiritual enorme, no cualquiera puede soportar algo así y Candy estaba desesperada, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su compañera de habitación se abrigó lo más que pudo y salió de la villa por la puerta de la cocina, camino deprisa hasta el fondo del jardín cuidando que nadie estuviese cerca, sentía que el cuerpo se movía solo, no era consciente de que estaba caminando tan rápido, casi corría y se dio cuenta de que también estaba conteniendo la respiración….en la parte más oscura vio un rincón para respirar, pensar, gritar o llorar si era preciso, pero no llegó a él, a mitad de camino se desplomó sollozando y aferrándose a la grama con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche estaban blancos, era rabia, cuando menguo un poco le dio paso a la impotencia y luego a la tristeza. Se desplomó sobre su brazos y comenzó a llorar más fuerte... Nadie la escucharía la villa estaba bastante alejada, lloro por unos 10 minutos seguidos pensando que injusto era todo, cuando por fin logró sentir amor por alguien, no podía ser.

-Él es un Andrew, socios directos de las constructoras de mi padre, en donde trabaja Tom y Anthony, los conoce, eso es seguro, se enteraran y me harán volver a mi hogar y entonces... Lo sabrá, descubrirá que estoy comprometida con otro desde siempre, que no soy Candy la Enfermera, creerá que lo engañe todo el tiempo… ¡no!, no puede saber quién soy realmente, no puede haber nada entre nosotros, al menos no nada formal y el no aceptará esconder la relación... y yo... Se destruiría mi vida, mis amigos, mi trabajo, mis tan queridos pacientes, regresaría Annabelle Campbell y me obligarían a casarme con un extraño y por si fuera poco queriéndolo a el - _Pensaba Candy llena de dolor y analizando los pasos a seguir_

Debía tomar una decisión pero cualquiera tendría el mismo resultado, le destrozaría el corazón.

El las oficinas de los Andrew, el clan estaba impaciente y convocó una reunión extraordinaria para tratar el caso del matrimonio del patriarca ya era hora de asumir el marquesado, como William estaba en Aberdeen con su sobrina George asistió por el

-George, se nos ha informado que William está en Aberdeen y debemos suponer que además de tener unos días libres, está solucionando su próximo matrimonio, los Campbell han estado dando excusas y largas a esto que debió ocurrir hace 5 años, accedimos a esperar por qué William lo pidió, pero ya no aplazaremos más el evento - _decía el miembro más antiguo e importante_

-Es verdad, pero aún son jóvenes y estoy seguro que William cumplirá con su parte, no se preocupen más, el acontecimiento debe estar próximo a celebrarse - _les decía George tratando de calmar a los miembros_

-Tengo informes de que nadie ha visto a la marquesa de Aberdeen en años George, sentimos y hablo por todo el clan, que los Campbell están jugando sucio - _señaló otro miembro_

-Es cierto no podemos seguir confiando en ellos, hablaremos con Richard Campbell y le daremos un plazo de 2 meses a partir de ahora para comunicar el compromiso y se hará como estaba acodado, de lo contrario se puede tomar esto como la dimisión del contrato y finiquitaremos el traspaso de las constructoras a los Andrew en su 75%, además nos aseguraremos que ellos se queden con la peor parte por la afrenta - _sentenció otro de los miembros el cual recibió la aprobación unánime_

-Me comprometo a hacer llegar esta decisión a los Campbell, mañana mismo parto a York - _resolvió George que no pudo calmar más los ánimos del clan_ \- tengo que avisarle a William primero ya no tiene más remedio que casarse pronto - _pensaba con preocupación mientras salía de la reunión, primero iría a Aberdeen, y saldría de inmediato._

Era una mañana preciosa en Aberdeen y todos estaban en el comedor de desayuno de muy buen ánimo, la única que faltaba llego con la cabeza gacha y el cabello suelto, dio los buenos días sin mirar a nadie y se sentó muy lejos de Albert, este que la miraba todo el tiempo frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, tampoco ninguno de sus amigos, al terminar el desayuno propusieron un último paseo hasta el lago y fueron a prepararse para la salida, Candy salió primero, cuando una voz la detuvo antes de subir las escaleras

-¿Espera Candy hoy estas muy extraña, te pasa algo? - _preguntó Fanny_

-estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, no creo poder acompañarlos en su paseo - _dijo medio volviéndose y subió a su habitación tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas_

El grupo salió de paseo con Pauna a la cabeza, todos menos uno, Albert tocó la puerta de la habitación de Candy sin obtener respuesta

-Candy princesa, por favor ábreme la puerta, déjame verte, si te sientes tan mal podemos llamar a un médico

-No necesito un médico Albert gracias, recuerda que soy enfermera solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza - _dijo sin Abrir la puerta_

-Si solo es un dolor de cabeza porque no quieres abrirme la puerta, te pasa algo más - _decía mientras suspiraba de frustración por su actitud y tocándose el puente de la nariz_ \- déjame al menos verte para asegurarme que estás bien - _pero no obtuvo respuesta_

-Lo siento Albert - _fue lo único que dijo pero su tono era triste_

-Candy escúchame, si no abres esta puerta juro que la tirare abajo ahora mismo - _decía ya entrando en desesperación, ella asustada de que cumpliera con su amenaza abrió la puerta, pero le dio la espalda_ \- ¿que es lo que te pasa? ¿Porque estás así conmigo? en el desayuno no quisiste verme y luego te refugias aquí en lugar de ir al paseo, algo te pasa, ¿ya no confías en mí? - _le_ _decía acercándose más a ella_

-No es nada de eso, es que hoy no tengo ánimos de nada, eso es todo - _le decía tratando de convencerlo y que saliera de la habitación, sentir su presencia le estaba afectando demasiado, pero causó en el efecto contrario, la tomo por los hombros y la giro para que quedara de frente_

-Mientes muy mal ¿lo sabes verdad? - _le dijo en tono tierno y levantando su rostro se dio cuenta de lo hinchados y rojos que estaban_ \- has estado llorando... ¿Porqué? - _sintiéndose abatido acariciaba sus mejillas, no le gustaba verla llorar_

-Por tonterías, no te preocupes - _desvío ella para no volver a romper en llanto_

-¡Tonterías dices! Así que prefieres mentirme antes que contarme ¿porque has llorado?. Si soy el culpable de que llores de tal manera… para que tus ojos estén así….. debes haber llorado mucho y tienes que decírmelo - _le decía con ternura, luego acunó su rostro y beso sus ojos, esto detonó la conciencia de ella y comenzó a llorar de nuevo sin poderlo evitar_

-Perdóname Albert no quiero ser una llorona, es que no sé qué tenemos ahora, no sé que tendremos mañana y tú tienes dinero, además es prácticamente lo único que sé de ti. Regresaré a Londres y creo que me llevaré solo tú recuerdo lo que pensándolo bien, seguro es mejor así - _le contaba honestamente_

-Pero princesa si eso es todo, te puedo responder lo que quieras saber de mí, y somos dos personas que se quieren y si tú quieres seremos más, lo que me pidas - _le decía Albert con angustia, ella se limpió las lagrimas dispuesta a encontrar una razón para alejarse de él_

-Tú me dijiste que no eras casado, pero no sé si tienes una novia, no sé de tu familia, solo de Pauna y su madre de la que tampoco se el nombre, ¿en que trabajas específicamente?

-Bien... - dijo el sentándose en una silla cerca de ella - mi nombre ya lo sabes, soy el patriarca del Clan Andrew de Escocia, dueños de multinacionales y transnacionales, entre ellas los rubros más importantes son la banca y la construcción, mis padres ya no están con nosotros y mi familia cercana son mi hermana Rose, su esposo Vincent Brower, los padres de Pauna, y mi tía Elroy Andrew, nunca me he casado, no soy un santo he tenido algunas... Mmm bueno...no he estado solo, pero todo era sin compromiso, y antes de que preguntes, novias no, a menos que tú quieras serlo - _dijo esto último inclinándose a ella que estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama_

-¡Entiendo! Pero….. ¿porque nunca tus….. compañeras se convirtieron en novias? ….¿Nunca quisieron serlo?

Lo recordó, era algo que no quería ni deseaba pero era una realidad, era un compromiso, se levanto de golpe de la silla, respiro con fuerza y buscando una respuesta sensata que no llegaba entendió que ellos no podían ser más, no se lo diría, ella pensará que solo quiso jugar, hacerse de su compañía solamente ¿que haría ahora?, no quería dejarla, a ella no, le importaba demasiado. El silencio dio paso a los pensamientos profundos y ella se dio cuenta de que le dolía encontrar la razón para acabar con esta historia, no se imaginaba porque él no respondía pero no le importaba lo suyo no podría ser de cualquier forma, entonces él respondió con sinceridad mirando por la ventana de la habitación sabiendo que su respuesta la alejaría de el definitivamente

-El clan no permitió nunca una relación que no fuera conveniente tanto social como económicamente y esas señoritas perfectas no encajaban conmigo, yo... Perdóname no pensé en eso - _dijo con un dolor más profundo de lo que podía soportar_

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Albert, seré tu amiga pero no tu compañera... Lo siento mucho - _y salió ella corriendo de la habitación para que no la viera llorar mas_

El no fue detrás de ella, no podía moverse, debía dejarla ir aunque no quisiera, tenía que hacer algo pero no se le ocurría que, se apoyó sobre el marco de la ventana apretándolo con sus manos, reprimiendo la rabia y la impotencia, la misma que sintiera ella la noche anterior, la vio caminar despacio hacia el jardín sentándose en una banca para admirar las rosas, verla tan cerca y sentirla tan lejos era desesperante pero ella se veía tranquila

Anthony hermano, sé que tú me consolarías, sé que me dirías algo que aliviará lo que siento oy te extraño mas que nunca, ¿debería regresar? - _Pensaba mientras sentía las lágrimas rodar por su mejilla_ \- volveré a Londres, a mi trabajo, a mi vida y la rutina terminara curándome, lo sé - _Pensó para darse animo secándose las lágrimas y calmándose_

-El grupo que estaba de paseo llego y Pauna salió al encuentro de Candy, en cuanto la vio tan triste y pálida intentó darle más animo ya se imaginaba que su tío tenía que ver

-que tal si hacemos algo mientras esperamos la hora del almuerzo, además es su último día aquí - _tratando de que saliera de ese estado anímico y sonriera como siempre_

-Un piano ¿tendrán alguno? - _ella sabía que era lo único que haría descargar todo sus sentimientos_

-¡Claro! En el salón de música, no sabia qué tocabas, ¡Vamos! - _y la llevó hasta el salón_

Se sentó en un hermoso piano caoba oscuro, lo acaricio conociéndolo, como presentándose con el instrumento, le hablo diciéndole que era hermoso, acaricio sus teclas y las toco, primero probándolas y luego buscando en su memoria tonadas que se unían con sus sentimientos, el piano parecía cantar en sus manos, con tristeza, en otras notas con rabia luego volvía a ser triste y eso sintieron todos lo que la escuchaban, no podían emitir sonidos o siquiera moverse mientras ella se perdía en las notas envuelta en tonadas melancólicas, Albert la miraba desde la puerta sintiendo el mismo dolor, aún más sabiendo que ella estaba así por su culpa, los hermosos ojos de el se nublaron, sintiéndose impotente quiso salir de la habitación pero la música que ella tocaba lo detenía, era como si toda tonada le dijera algo, lo envolvía, lo dejaba en trance al igual que al resto, nota tras nota se fueron cuatro piezas antes de que ella parara y se quedara mirando el piano como agradeciéndole el consuelo, pasaron un par de minutos y todos aplaudieron, como despertando de un sueño giro y dio las gracias. Las miradas de él y ella se cruzaron y se quedaron enganchadas, reconocieron el dolor en el otro.

En ese momento entro el cuidador de la villa haciendo que apartaran sus miradas

-Señor, George Jhonson está esperándolo en el despacho y dice que es de urgencia - _reverencio retirándose luego_

-Disculpen - _dijo retirándose rápidamente con una inclinación de la cabeza a los presentes_

-George - _dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo_ \- ¿paso algo malo?

-Me temo que si William, vine hasta aquí primero para ponerte al tanto y luego debo partir a York a ver a los Campbell, el clan me ordenó advertirles del plazo de dos mes para anunciar tu compromiso y próxima boda con Annabelle Campbell o de lo contrario tomarán acciones y alegarán dimisión - _le anunciaba George_

-¿Dos mes?... ¡No puede ser George ahora no por favor! Justo ahora que...- _se detuvo dejando de hablar pero caminando de un lado a otro_

-Lo siento William, pero sabías que pasaría tarde o temprano lo sabes desde hace 5 años ¿que cambia ahora? - _Le preguntaba George sorprendido_

-George tienes que ayudarme, estoy enamorado de alguien más no quiero atarme a la marquesa, ahora Candy debe odiarme, le dije la verdad que no podíamos estar juntos oficialmente porque el clan no lo aprobaría pero no le dije que estaba comprometido - _decía Albert buscando el apoyo de George_

-¿Que?..…. ¿Enamorado tu?... ¿Candy?, pero…. ¿como te metiste en tantos problemas si solo llevas una semana libre? - _George no salía de su asombro_

-Es una historia que tengo que contarte, Candy está aquí, es enfermera y yo no sé cómo, baje todas mis barreras con ella y... me deje llevar por su dulzura con su carácter alegre y bondadoso - _le contó todo sin omitir detalles de sus sentimientos, de cómo era ella de por qué se había enamorado, todo lo que George necesitaba saber para qué comprendiera y lo ayudara_

A la hora del almuerzo se hicieron las presentaciones y George conoció a la famosa Candy, ciertamente bella y dulce pero le recordaba a alguien ¿pero a quien?, durante toda la comida la veía con disimulo y trataba de recordar, estaba seguro que la conocía de algún lugar, más tarde se dispuso un coche para el grupo Pauna George y Albert se quedaban un día más en Aberdeen, antes de que George partiera desde allí a York, y Pauna junto con su tío volvieran a Edimburgo, se dieron las despedidas, cuando les tocó a Candy y a Albert, el le dio un beso en la mejilla que duró más tiempo del necesario, se acerco a su oído y murmuro

-Nos volveremos a ver princesa, lo prometo. Estaré pensando en ti.

...

* * *

 **Ya lo ven no todo es color de Rosa, Creen que George pueda ayudar en algo?**

 **Saludos, realmente voy bastante rápido, Gracias por el apoyo. Luz, Stormaw, tutypineapple, Tania Lizbeth, glenda, brigge, paulayjoaqui, mercedes, Gina Riquelme O, Ranze Andrew, chidamami, monica, Josie, Abrazos a todas.**


	9. DOLOR, RABIA Y FRUSTRACIÓN

Dos semanas en Londres ya en su trabajo y de vuelta a su vida normal, Candy sentía que había perdido algo, alguna parte de si misma, una parte de su corazón se había quedado con el, y esas ultimas palabras que salieron de su boca no la resignaban a dejarlo ir, debía olvidarlo, pero no podía, estaba tan dentro de su alma que dolía recordar lo que vivieron en Escocia, escribió como siempre a su hermano pero omitió muchos detalles y su carta carecía del brillo y la alegría que la caracterizaba y Anthony que conocía mejor que nadie a su hermana lo percibió entre líneas, sus amigos notaron el cambio pero no le reprocharon nada.

Un día normal en Londres, 15 días desde la última vez que se vieron Albert entraba en la Dirección del Hospital St. Thomas solicitando ver a una enfermera en particular, la jefa de enfermeras no le negaba nada y las demás enfermeras revoloteaban alrededor de aquel hombre elegante y apuesto. Lo pasaron a una habitación privada y salieron en busca de Candy, mas tardaron en encontrarla que en correr el rumor del hombre maravilloso que la esperaba

-¡Candy!… donde te habías metido, te buscan en la habitación privada de visitas – _le dijo una de sus compañeras con cara de curiosidad atenta por si le revelaba algo del visitante_

-¿Pero quien es? Mis amigos están trabajando todos a estas horas ¿habitación privada dices? – _preguntaba extrañada de que alguien quisiera verla y que además lo pasaran a una habitación privada_

-Ahí parada no vas a saberlo pero es un hombre, alto, rubio ahhh y muy guapo – _le dijo esta suspirando_

-¿Un hombre?... – _Albert pensó, su corazón saltaba a revoluciones impresionantes, el estaba ahí, tan cerca, ¿que debía hacer?... ¿que debía decirle? Un romance no podía ser y no sería nunca, debía rechazar cualquier intento de acercamiento, estaba tan nerviosa que no se movía del sitio solo pensaba tan rápido que su compañera noto su turbación_

-¡Estas pálida! si quieres yo voy y le digo que no deseas verle.. – _le sugirió la compañera con ganas de hablarle a el hombre misterioso_

-¡No! yo… voy enseguida, gracias por avisarme – _le respondió Candy mientras caminaba despacio trazando algún plan, llego a la puerta, puso la mano en la manija y respiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados en un falso intento de calmarse_

-Al entrar lo primero que percibió fue su aroma tan varonil uno que recordaba tan bien como si hubiese sido ayer abrazada a su cintura con el rostro en su pecho escuchando su corazón, a los pies del Castillo de Aberdeen, esto no ayudaba a su plan de separarse y olvidarlo ….. le comenzaron a temblar las manos, para que el no se diera cuenta las junto en su espalda y le saludo sin acercarse

-Buenos Días Albert, espero que no hayas esperado mucho

El estaba en un sillón de espaldas a la puerta observando a los pacientes en el jardín junto a las enfermeras, perdido en sus pensamientos no había escuchado la puerta abrirse, pero si la escucho a ella saludarle, en seguida giro la silla, se levanto de ella y solo pudo dar dos pasos, al verla con el uniforme y la cofia de la cruz roja, su corazón palpito tan rápido que sentía la sangre correr por cada vena de su cuerpo, se veía hermosa, de repente las palabras huyeron, su discurso bien preparado, las razones por las que ellos deberían estar juntos, solo la miraba profundamente con infinito amor y admiración, hasta que para romper el silencio ella hablo.

-¿Como esta Pauna?... ¿vienes a contarme como le fue con la sorpresa a su madre?... estoy segura de que le encantó, me hace falta reír con ella, es una niña encantadora, en cuanto la veas dale mis saludos y mi cariño, no he podido escribirle como le prometí, pero lo haré eso es seguro

-Candy… Ella esta bien y a Rose le encanto la sorpresa, la hiso muy feliz pero no estoy aquí para eso, vine a verte a ti, a hablar contigo, a decirte que no te he olvidado… - _le decía tomando el valor para acercarse a ella, pero ella al ver su intención retrocedió diciendo_

-Albert, por favor ya todo había quedado claro, seriamos amigos y continuaríamos como si nada hubiese pasado – _le decía reprimiendo las ganas de correr a sus brazos_

-¿Como si nada hubiese pasado? No puedo hacer eso, no puedo olvidarlo, ni mucho menos lo que me haces sentir….. ¿tu….. lo hiciste Candy?... ¿Olvidaste todo? – decía esto mientras se acercaba acorralándola entre el y la puerta

-Por lo que mas quieras Albert, no insistas, lo nuestro no puede ser, no debe ser – _apartaba el rostro mientras temblaba por se cercanía_

-Lo que mas quiero eres tu princesa _– tomo su barbilla y la besó_

El beso, ese beso, fue mas profundo, estaba lleno de súplica y de necesidad, el tomo su cintura con una de sus manos pegándola a su cuerpo, la otra se enredaba en su cabello sobre su cuello, las manos de ella se posaron sobre su pecho, tratando de detener en vano la invasión, para luego acariciar lentamente todo a su paso hasta su cuello, querían más, deseaban mas, pero para ella no podía haber más, si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos ahora, todo sus temores se harían realidad, prefería perderlo y estar sola queriéndolo siempre, que tener su odio por todo lo que representaba Annabelle Campbell, su matrimonio con otro hombre, su posición, eso sería doloroso para ambos les desgarraría el alma, no podían continuar, era mejor romper todo lazo ahora, toda esperanza, pero….. tal vez si se lo contaba, la entendería y la ayudaría a deshacer el matrimonio …. ¡NO! Su padre y Tom jamás permitirán que un Campbell no cumpla con su palabra, y el mismo Richard Campbell la había dado. Ella cobro valor ante todas estas razones y separo el beso bruscamente marcando distancia entre los dos

-¡Basta Albert!, no sigamos jugando esto, sabemos muy bien que no podemos estar juntos, somos muy diferentes, no hay cabida en tu mundo para mí y tú no podrías vivir en el mío eres un magnate, acaso no te diste cuenta de ¿cómo te miraban todas las enfermeras?, Acaso no te das cuenta como tu presencia desentona en este lugar - _dijo señalando el espacio pequeño con una mesita de madera en una esquina, el sillón en el centro en que había estado el y los muebles "sencillos" para lo que el estaba acostumbrado_ \- tu clan jamás dejará que tengas algo que ver con una enfermera, pobre y sin familia ¡como yo!, serás la burla de la alta sociedad, es mejor que lo entiendas ahora

-Como puedes pensar que todo eso me importa más, pueden decir y pensar lo que quieran, podría vivir contigo en cualquier lugar...yo... - _suspiraba audiblemente de frustración y desesperación_ \- que tengo que hacer para que me creas, para estar a tu lado, ¿dejarlo todo?... Sabes bien que no puedo toda la familia depende de mi y yo dependo de que tu decidas venir conmigo

-¿Y quieres que yo lo dejé todo?...tampoco puedo hacerlo Albert, no insistas mas - _decía buscando cualquier excusa creíble, esto desató en ella la rabia que estaba guardada, en contra de la situación, en contra de ella misma pero la descargo sobre el_ \- mi vida estaba hecha antes de que tu aparecieras, tengo planes, amigos, era feliz y luego tú pretendes que te incluya, ¿pero como?.. Qué crees que pensaran de mi estando con un hombre como tú, seré una caza fortunas, una aprovechada disoluta, no podría ver a la cara a tu familia después de eso, podrían despedirme del hospital - _no pudo contener algunas lágrimas que se escaparon y las limpio con rabia_ \- vete Albert no quiero saber más de toda esta historia, lo que vivimos en Escocia se quedo allá

-¿Por qué nos haces esto?, acabas de demostrarme con ese beso que no fue algo pasajero yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, por los dos, en contra de quien sea y como sea…. por qué te amo - _dijo el dejando totalmente paralizada a Candy, al cabo de unos largos segundos de silencio el cual sus miradas no se apartaron ella sacó el orgullo de los Campbell y la fuerza para contestar, el la vio respirar profundamente y erguirse sin llorar_

-Lo siento Albert, si no puedes ser mi amigo…. Adiós - _ella abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Albert de pie tratando de asimilar lo que ella había dicho, esas ultimas palabras que partían en pedacitos dos corazones_

En cuanto ella salió de la habitación miradas curiosas se posaron sobre su rostro, no lloraría, no armaría un espectáculo frente a todos, reteniendo la respiración camino lo que le pareció una eternidad por el pasillo directo a la sala de enfermeras, miro el reloj, le quedaba 30 minutos para las 12:00 y el cambio de enfermeras era a la 1:00pm, lo soportaría … su turno terminaría y se dirigiría a casa

Temblaba tanto que apenas podía caminar y su visión comenzaba a nublarse, estaba entrando en Shock Emocional, su mente aplicaba sobre su cuerpo el conocimiento aprendido, debería mantenerse tranquila y en pie, miraba fijamente algo que no estaba, daba vueltas por los pasillos, luego se sentó en la sala rellenando el informe para su relevo pero le costo escribir, pensar…..hasta que busco practicarse a si misma el procedimiento psicológico, debía mantener la calma… usaba frases como… Tranquilízate todo esta bien... respira, despacio o te hiperventilaras y terminaras desmayada, piensa en algo, un animal o un paisaje….. continuaría así hasta el cambio de turno.

El había salido tan rápido del hospital que no se percató de nada ni de nadie, tropezó con la misma enfermera que le aviso a Candy que la esperaba, pidió disculpas sin siquiera verla y siguió su camino pero dejó tras de sí un objeto, un broche que había pertenecido a su padre y siempre llevaba en la cara interior de la chaqueta, la enfermera trato de alcanzarlo pero se había ido, en cuanto vio a Candy bastante rato después sentada en la sala de enfermeras como ida hablando en voz baja, tan pálida y blanca como un papel, dedujo que había pasado algo grave entre ellos que la había dejado a ella en ese estado de shock, la calmo un poco le dio un vaso de agua y un brebaje a base de manzanilla y otras hiervas que utilizaban para calmar a pacientes en este estado, pero antes de dejarla para hacer sus rondas abrió sus manos que permanecían en puño y depósito el broche

-Es de él Candy, pero no pude alcanzarlo, debes drenarlo, o caerás al suelo desmayada, ¡lo sabes!, Vete a casa, yo le entrego esto a tu relevo, aun me quedan un par de horas aquí - _acaricio sus manos y salió de la sala_

Albert llegó hecho una furia a la villa de los Brower, en donde se estaba quedando. Pasó de largo sin saludar a su hermana y sobrina, subió a su habitación y estas se quedaron tan sorprendidas como preocupadas de verlo de esa manera, salieron tras el, pero solo escucharon un portazo que seguro hizo vibrar la villa entera, dejándolas en el sitio muy asustadas

-¡Jamás! nunca una mujer me había rechazado, y de esa manera - _decía lanzando maldiciones_ \- son excusas, todas fueron excusas baratas - _para calmarse se sirvió un vaso de whisky y lo tomo de un tiro, luego otro y en cuanto se iba a servir otro lanzó la botella entera a la pared estallando como toda su rabia convirtiéndose en dolor_

-Pauna, ve a tu cuarto ahora mismo, es una orden - _dijo Rose a su hija dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano. Ella suponía que era por el compromiso e inmediato matrimonio y que no podía seguir con la chica que conocieron en Escocia, ya Pauna la había puesto al tanto..._ \- ¿Bert que...? - _se detuvo al ver a su hermano sentado en la cama con la cabeza enterrada en sus manos, no dijo más palabras y se sentó a su lado para consolarlo, abrazándolo y acunándolo como un niño_ \- ¿La amas?... ¿A la enfermera? - _preguntó sintiendo el profundo dolor de su hermano como propio_

-Demasiado, y no puedo culparla, tiene razón en todo lo que me dijo, no podemos estar juntos, yo…. estaba dispuesto a todo Rose, a romper ese compromiso y pactar con los Campbell un nuevo acuerdo, si ella me decía que me amaba pero solo me dio razones para separarnos sin inténtalo, ella no me ama, al menos no lo suficiente para luchar conmigo

-Bert, mi pequeño Bert lo lamento tanto, la vida es muy injusta a veces, pero puede que pase algo mañana que permita que tú y ella...

 _-Interrumpiendo sus palabras, William Albert Andrew se levantó de la cama y suspiro profundamente_ \- lamento esta escena tan patética Rose pero no hay nada que hacer, así pasaron las cosas y debo aceptarlas, voy a... Arreglar otros asuntos tengo mucho trabajo últimamente, también debo hacer algunos viajes para concretar acuerdos, nos veremos en la cena

Ella no recordaba cómo había caminado hasta el apartamento que compartía con Anny, pasó sin saludar al portero ni a sus vecinos que la miraban extrañados, ella siempre irradiaba vida y alegría, fue consciente de sacar sus llaves del bolso girar la perilla, entrar y cerrar la puerta...entonces detonó todo, exploto algo dentro de su pecho… dolor, un inmenso dolor, como mil cuchillos atravesándola, como si de pronto le costará respirar cayó al suelo llorando como una niña, aún apretaba el broche que cabía entero en su mano pequeña, con tanta fuerza que se hacía daño, pero ella no se percataba de esto, el dolor más profundo estaba en su alma.

Anny que estaba en casa casualmente había pedido permiso por qué tenía una cena familiar con Archie y debía prepararse, salió de su habitación rápidamente

-¿qué pasó Candy? no me asustes así… ¿que tienes? porque lloras de esa manera - _decía mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella en el suelo a punto de llorar también, pero Candy no podía hablar hipaba y lloraba, sollozaba y apretaba más el broche hasta que la lastimo tanto que comenzó a sangrar_ \- ¡POR DIOS! - _dijo Anny mientras le abría la mano a fuerza para sacar el objeto y colocarle algo en la mano herida, por fin ella emitió palabras entrecortadas pero no pudo decir nada más_

-Lo perdí Anny, yo... Lo he perdido - _y se acurrucó en su regazo llorando más_

-Llora todo lo que quieras ahora, saca todo lo que tengas acumulado, yo estaré aquí, te prepararé un baño caliente y un té - _decía Anny mientas le acariciaba la cabeza, se había dado cuenta, era por el escocés reconoció la insignia del broche, en la villa de Aberdeen estaba por todos lados_

Al fin Candy se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar, él té hizo efecto y el baño que le preparo Anny también, estaba tan preocupada que la vigilaba desde la puerta de su habitación junto a Archie que había llegado a recogerla

-¿no podríamos suspender la cena Archie? ella no está bien, si la hubieses visto en el estado que estaba, se sentía morir, solo me di cuenta que era por el Señor Albert, no sé más detalles

-¡Lo sabía!, que esa cercanía de ambos les traería problemas, son muy diferentes y no iremos a la cena Anny, no podemos dejarla así, y sola - _entrecerró la puerta para que descansara y se fue con Anny a la cocina_

-Una hora después ella despertó sobresaltada mirando a todos lados con angustia hasta que encontró en su mesita el broche, lo coloco en su pecho y se acostó de lado hablándole como si él pudiera escucharla

-Perdóname Albert por favor, no podemos, no debemos, perdóname por todo lo que te dije fui muy dura contigo y tu me dijiste que me amabas yo…. No puedo corresponderte - _lloro un rato y luego cayó en la inconsciencia del sueño_

Un mes se había cumplido de los dos meses de plazo y no sabían nada de Annabelle Tom y su padre estaban a punto del desespero total, viajaron a _Southampton_ a hablar con Anthony quien les explicó que los términos están bien plantados y que lo más seguro es que se quedarán con la peor parte de las constructoras, ellos tenían derecho a decidir por la mejor parte por ser propietarios a partir de la disolución del contrato, Tom y Richard Campbell no querían dar su brazo a torcer, así que suplicaron su ayuda, usarían todas sus influencias para encontrarla. El también se vería inmensamente afectado, estaba todo de cabeza, Anna no le escribía en dos semanas y su ultima carta fue tan vacía que sospechó que algo debía ocurrirle

-Debo ver a Anna, hablar con ella, esta situación es grave porque compromete todo nuestro esfuerzo, nuestra familia entera depende de las constructoras, ella mencionaba que era feliz siempre, pero ahora algo cambio ¡SE ACABO! Iré a verla - _se decía Anthony a solas en su despacho_

Pauna corría de un lado a otro con agua y paños limpios, la preocupación crecía en la Villa de Los Brower, la tía abuela pedía explicaciones, su único sobrino y patriarca de los Andrew estaba terriblemente enfermo por descuido propio, pero él nunca había estado así, que había ocurrido, Rose nerviosa le contó a su tía que no paro de trabajar en 3 semanas, entre viajes George le escribió preocupado que casi no comía ni dormía, solo se dedicó a trabajar, cayó en un avanzado estado de depresión y deshidratación, los médicos creían que podía ser influenza y evacuaron la villa, su hermana fue la primera obligada a salir por su salud siempre delicada pero Pauna no quiso irse negándose a abandonar a su tío, llorando al verlo en cama con una fiebre altísima se abrazo a su tía

-¡No quiero que muera! No es justo Tía, el estaba tan feliz en Escocia con Candy, luego volvimos a Londres y todo cambio

-¿Candy?... ¿quien es Candy Pauna? y no me ocultes nada y tu tío no va a morirse – _le decía Elroy con severidad y preocupación_

Le conto todo, lo de Escocia, lo del portazo y como su madre calmo la situación, le conto quien era Candy y en donde trabajaba, sugirió ir a buscarla, era enfermera y podía cuidar a su tío mucho mejor que ellas, pero Elroy Andrew no salía de su asombro y rechazo, por culpa de esa muchacha William estaba así, debía hablar con ella y dejarle claro su posición y que no permitiría que se le acercara mas, así que tomo rumbo al hospital en donde le comunicaron que ese día ella estaba libre y que podía encontrarla en su casa, le dieron la dirección y no perdió tiempo….

...

* * *

 **el shock emocional es el resultado de un evento traumático que abruma a la facultad que tiene un individuo para hacer frente a las emociones que siente. El trauma psicológico experimentado puede causar secuelas permanentes o a largo plazo. Se debe saber que el choque emocional es uno de los factores que contribuyen al inicio de la depresión. Puede ser desencadenada tras un duelo, una decepción en el amor, un problema familiar, un accidente. En la mayoría de los casos, el shock es causado por un evento adverso.**

 **El shock emocional es un "choque" y casi siempre lo desencadena un acontecimiento infortunado, a veces inesperado o aunque así sea, desencadena muchas reacciones: Negación (no puedo creerlo), ira (cómo me fué a suceder), culpa (si lo hubiera sabido, si estuviera allí), tristeza (no puedo más), depresión (no quiero vivir, traducido a no quiero estar aquí). Esto es propiciado por la adrenalina que se descarga al sistema nervioso y a la corteza cerebral, desencadenando lo clásico "huír o pelear" pero se revierte hacia sí mismo. La persona no sabe qué hacer, puede desmayarse (mecanismo de fuga), sufrir un ataque de angustia (semejante a un infarto al miocardio) y si el choque es muy fuerte, quedarse "fría" en los primeros momentos para derrumbarse después... esto es lo más peligroso**

 **Día 2, del Dos por uno…. Me dio mucha tristeza que por ser tan tercos sufran de ese modo, pero a veces así es la vida, todo se arreglará y adivinen quien será el héroe o Heroína…. Hasta Mañana. Saludos**


	10. BIENVENIDA A CASA ANNA

En cuanto llego al lugar en donde vivía lo miro con asco, hablo con el chofer pidiéndole compañía hasta la puerta del apartamento, pero Candy desde la ventana los observaba entrar al edificio, de un salto se retiro de la ventana y camino de un lado a otro pensando que hacer, Elroy Andrew solo podía estar ahí por que la habían descubierto y quería convencerla de volver…. O por Albert… se preguntaba si había pasado algo, estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa y corrió al cuarto de Anny desesperada

-¡Tienes que ayudarme Anny! La tía de Albert esta subiendo ahora mismo no quiero que me vea

-¿Y como hago te niego? Seguramente el Sr. Penn ya le dijo que estabas aquí

-¡Es cierto! Entonces….. tu, ve tu por favor abre la puerta hazla pasar y pregúntale que desea, ella no debe verme, por favor Anny – _le rogaba Candy_

-Pero no entiendo porque, ella no te conoce, es lo mismo – _le dijo Anny al tiempo que sonaba el timbre en la puerta_

-Yo….. te lo explico luego Anny, te lo prometo solo… ayúdame hazte pasar por mi, por favor

-Esta bien pero cálmate… El Dr. Carlson dijo que no debes alterarte – _contesto Anny yendo a abrir la puerta, mientras que Candy se quedo en su habitación con la puerta entreabierta par escuchar_

-¡Buen día!... ¿quien es usted?... ¿A quien Busca? - _le dijo Anny a una Elroy bastante molesta y entrando al apartamento sin ser invitada, mirando todo con superioridad preguntó_

-¿Eres Candy?

-Si, soy yo ¿que desea de mi?

-No se que vio mi sobrino en alguien tan simple como tu, pero vengo a dejarte las cosas en claro, no quiero que te le acerque mas en tu vida, no eres mas que una caza fortunas, no se que le habrás dado para ponerlo en ese estado, pero que quede en tu conciencia si le pasa algo malo, esta gravemente enfermo por tu rechazo, pero créeme cuando te digo que hare tu vida miserable si el Patriarca de los Andrew muere por tu culpa – _dio todo este discurso frente a una Anny bastante Asombrada, a la cual le paso por un lado con indiferencia y salió del lugar_

Candy que escuchaba desde la habitación de Anny no paraba de llorar de desesperación y tratando de no hacer ruido caminaba de un lado a otro abrazándose, en ese estado la encontró Anny, molesta por el insulto de Elroy y por la actitud sospechosa de Candy la arrastro a la cocina, sirvió té para las dos y le exigió que le contara todo, desde la A hasta la Z, y así lo hiso le conto todo.

Anny asombrada no emitía sonido, pasaron unos minutos de silencio para procesar todo y luego hablo

-Estas en problemas Candy o Annabell…. En uno muy grande y debes decidir volver a casa… Es que.. yo te quiero mucho y quiero que te quedes pero tu debes regresar a casa, tu sitio es en ese lugar, nunca podrás separar completamente a Candy de Annabelle y se te agota el tiempo como Candy White, por un lado u otro, tu familia no parara de buscarte eres una Marquesa y por el otro lado, si se recupera…. él te buscara tarde o temprano y tu ya no eres feliz sin estar a su lado, es mejor que sepa que estas comprometida y cierren ambos ese ciclo, ahora el esta….. enfermo ¿que vas a hacer? – _le pregunto Anny muy preocupada y Triste por la situación_

-¡Tengo que verlo! Estaré a su lado, ofreceré mis servicios en su casa, cuidare de el y me asegurare que se recupere – _decía Candy decidida_

-Pero te reconocerá su Tía, se dará cuenta del engaño cuando Pauna te llame Candy ¿estas totalmente loca?

-No me importa Anny, ya nada me importa si el empeora y…. – _se detuvo tratando de buscar aire y reprimiendo las lagrimas_ – mi vida no tendrá sentido si el ya no existe en el mundo, lo prefiero lejos pero vivo

-Si estas decidida solo te deseo suerte _– le dijo Anny abrazándola_

Esa misma tarde, Candy se había presentado en la Villa de los Brower con su uniforme de enfermera, si Elroy Andrew iba a reconocerla que supiera de una vez quién era ahora, además de que le permitieran llegar hasta Albert. En la entrada no le pusieron resistencia el Sr. William había empeorado, el médico estaba con el, y Madame Elroy había llevado a su sobrina a donde se encontraban sus padres, ella llegó con indicaciones y el doctor de la familia la miro extrañado, cuando entro no tuvo ojos más que para Albert, con asombro se dio cuenta de que tenía una fiebre infernal que hacía que delirara y se retorciera, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se acercó presentándose al doctor

-Mi nombre es Candy White y vengo a prestar apoyo, no me envió el hospital y tampoco me contrató esta familia, no tendrá que pagarme, él es mi amigo y no puedo hacer más que estar aquí, cuando más me necesita - _le dijo al doctor con mucha seguridad_

-Bien señorita, porque la necesitare - _el doctor le explico cómo administrarle los medicamentos, sus horarios y que lo debía mantener fresco de lo contrario la fiebre tan alta podría hasta matarlo esa misma noche_

-No se preocupe doctor solo le pido un favor, háblele a madame Elroy, dígale que estoy aquí porque me trajo y no le mencione mi nombre, por favor, ella no me conoce pero no quiere que establezca amistad con su sobrino, me sacaría de esta casa y no me permitirá cuidar de Albert

-Así será, pero recuerde que la vida de este hombre dependerá de sus cuidados - _dijo el doctor Martín médico de cabecera de la familia_ \- volveré mañana temprano para checar si ha evolucionado _\- y sin mas salió de la habitación_

Inmediatamente ella se puso a trabajar, colocaba compresas de agua fría por su cabeza, pecho y cuello, acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba aunque sabía que no la escuchaba

-Te pondrás bien mi príncipe, lo prometo

Mientras se movía por la habitación cambiando el agua y colocándole más compresas entro Elroy Andrew y ella quedó paralizada dándole la espalda

-¿como está mi sobrino enfermera?

-se encuentra todavía con mucha fiebre, pero no se preocupe ya estoy aquí para ayudar a su cuerpo a combatirla - _respondió sin darle la cara, excusándose con las compresas_

-Le agradezco que esté aquí, el doctor Martín ya me explicó su presencia, este hombre es mi adoración por favor no lo descuide - _decía al punto de las lágrimas_

-No lo haré madame, no me separaré de él hasta que baje la fiebre confíe en mí

-Si necesitas algo estaré en el pasillo de la derecha, tercera habitación, rezaré todo el tiempo por la salud de mi sobrino _\- dijo saliendo de la habitación_

Candy no paro de trabajar y como dijo no se separó de él, cuando de pronto Albert en medio de su delirio pronunció su nombre, ella se sentó a su lado y se inclinó hacia su oído

-Tranquilo estoy aquí contigo y no voy a irme, estoy aquí Albert - _Acaricio su rostro y su cabello empapado_ \- no voy a dejarte te amo demasiado, pon de tu parte te lo suplico, gana esta batalla, lucha por los dos, yo no podría vivir si dejas que te venza por favor - _le decía mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza_

Pasaron las horas se hizo de noche, le llevaron la cena y la fiebre no cedía, ella pasó en vela la noche entera cuidándolo, a las 5:00 am la fiebre cedió un poco y el pudo dormir tranquilo, ella tomó su mano lo acaricio y le dijo que ya había pasado lo peor, que era muy fuerte y que lo amaba con todo su corazón, hablándole suave, pero él estaba dormido. El cansancio ligado a las emociones fuertes sufridas las últimas 24 horas dominaron su cuerpo y se dejo caer a su lado, sosteniendo aún su mano, 2 horas después el despertaba muy débil y noto quien estaba a su lado

-¿Candy? - _se escucho su voz grave casi en susurro, pero para ella fue como si el mundo volviera a cobrar sentido_

-Albert, no te levantes tan rápido la pasaste muy mal anoche - _decía mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse, miro su reloj y busco de preparar el medicamento, cuando se volvió hasta el, lo obligó a tomarlo y tocó su frente, encontró solo quebranto, le acomodó sus almohadas mientras le decía que debía comer pero solo sopa y verduras blandas, iría a pedirlas a la cocina, pero cuando quiso girar el la tomo del brazo con la poca fuerza que tenía_

-¿Ahora eres mi enfermera?... ¿Porque estás aquí? – pregunto con la voz ronca y apagada

- _Ella se sentó a su lado acuno su rostro entre sus manos pequeñas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos_ \- no podría estar en otro lado mi príncipe, solo aquí contigo, te amo Albert

 _-El cerro los ojos un instante, tomó su mano y la beso_ \- no aceptaba que no estuvieras a mi lado, todo lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos...

-Eso es pasado - _interrumpió ella_ \- y no quiero que pensemos en eso ahora ¿está bien? Te voy a cuidar hasta que te levantes de esta cama totalmente sano y quiero que seas un buen paciente - _se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios_ \- ahora voy a buscarte de comer, descansa un poco mientras tanto - _dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, no sin volverse antes y sonreírle, el le devolvió la sonrisa y se recostó cerrando los ojos_

Elroy entro a la habitación después que el médico saliera con excelentes noticias, estaba feliz de que estuviera mejorando, ya no había peligro pero aún estaba demasiado débil, alababa a la enfermera por su gran trabajo, ella había ido a casa a buscar sus cosas por qué el Dr. Martín le dijo que debía quedarse con el un par de días. El Doctor prometió comunicaría su ausencia al hospital donde ella trabaja.

Para Elroy Andrew, toda su preocupación se convirtió en alegría, él solo sonreía, y estaba recuperándose, pregunto por su hermana y Pauna, teniendo como respuesta que regresarían cuando el médico lo ordenara, le contó que George estaba también en camino desde Escocia y que pronto todos estarían felices celebrando su total recuperación

-Hijo debo ir a comunicarles a tu hermana y tú sobrina que estás bien, como esa enfermera ha hecho un buen trabajo y estará pendiente de ti podemos organizar el viaje de vuelta en dos días para que descanses y te recuperes correctamente

-Esta bien Tía, estoy seguro que me cuidara bien - _dijo el rubio con cansancio_

-Descansa hijo, recupérate ¿está claro? Yo esperaré a que llegue la enfermera y le daré instrucciones, nos vemos en un par de días William

Cuando Candy regresó traía recogido el cabello en un moño debajo de la cofia, Elroy no pudo esperarle más tiempo pensando en la angustia de su sobrina y su corazón delicado, dejó todo escrito para ella, leyó la nota y sonrío, era una tía muy cariñosa a pesar de ser tan estricta, muy diferente a su padre que nunca le dio muestras así de cariño, luego volvió a mirar su reloj, justo a tiempo para la medicina y subió a encargarse de su paciente.

Era increíble lo rápido que se recuperaba, el amor hace los milagros más auténticos en nuestro cuerpo, al día siguiente era hora de caminar un poco y moverse pero no en el sereno así que lo ayudó a bajar al comedor y tomaron una taza de chocolate, el la convenció, pero ella lo había envuelto en 3 mantas, no quería que recayera, cerró todas las corrientes de aire y solo así pudo sentarse con el

-¿quieres asfixiarme? - _preguntaba con broma al ver el exceso de cuidados de ella_

-Si quieres enfermarte de nuevo... No será en mi guardia Albert Andrew - _dijo en tono serio con un dejo de diversión_

-El río de buena gana y le respondió - _si vas a consentirme así y quedarte conmigo no me importaría_

 _-Ella abrió los ojos como platos_ \- de ninguna manera, ni en broma ¿entiendes?, no quiero volver a verte así ni mucho menos

-Entonces abrázame, dime otra vez que me amas y yo me dejo asfixiar

 _-Ella se acercó a su silla el la tomo de la cintura y descanso la cabeza en su pecho, mientras ella de pie lo abrazaba acariciando su cabello y le decía_ \- Te amo, te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo

-Toca el piano para mí ¿quieres?, Rose tiene uno para Pauna - _le hablaba abrazándola más fuerte_

-Si lo hago, ¿me prometes tomar tu medicina y descansar hasta mañana? - _preguntaba ella alzándole la cara y dándole besos en la frente_

-Ahora prefiero quedarme y que me llenes de besos - _le dijo divertido_

-¡Es en serio! promételo y haré las dos cosas tocaré para ti y luego te lleno de besos antes de que cumplas con tu palabra

-Eso es muy sugerente, ¿te quedarás a dormir conmigo?

-Albert no juegues - _dijo en tono de regaño mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo, el cual lo hizo reír_

-¡Bueno lo prometo! - _y ambos esa tarde cumplieron su promesa_

Ella lo contemplaba dormir con infinita adoración, ¿qué pasaría ahora? el había dicho que se lo contaría a su familia y resolvería todo, que no pondría impedimento para que ella siguiera siendo enfermera, pero cómo resolvería ella el hecho de no ser Candy White, ¿debía decirle?, volvieron todas las incertidumbres a su cabeza, todos los problemas de su matrimonio concertado y su vida como Candy.

En el apartamento Anny le abría la puerta a un desconocido, otro hombre rubio que buscaba a Candy...

-Buen día señorita, usted debe ser Anny Brighton si no me equivoco, yo soy Anthony Campbell el...

-El hermano de Candy ¡bueno! De Annabelle.. Un placer conocerlo, Ya lo sé, ella me contó todo, pase _\- hizo una reverencia y entro mirando todo sorprendido y con una sonrisa_

-¡Vaya! mi hermana describe todo muy bien parece como si hubiese estado aquí antes, ¿ella en donde está?... ¿Aún está trabajando en el hospital? - _preguntaba ansioso de ver por primera vez a su hermana en años_

-Ahora está de permiso haciendo de enfermera privada hasta mañana en la tarde - _Anny le sirvió te a Anthony y hablaron por un rato de Candy y todos los años que ella ha estado y el no, pasó el tiempo rápido y Anthony le dio las gracias, volvería al día siguiente_

Como todo sueño, se acaba en cuanto despertamos, Candy no le diría quien era hasta estar segura de cómo poder enfrentar todo lo que se les vendría encima, no quería preocuparlo con sus problemas, la disolución de su compromiso y su relación con el era una tarea dura que involucraría no sólo a ellos, si no a todos los Campbell, los Andrew y el conflicto que ocasionarían con la familia de quien ella estaba prometida, bajo a preparar algo para Albert y justo en el momento que entraba a la cocina llegaban Rose, Pauna y Elroy sonrientes y deseosas de ver a su William, hablaron un rato con el, lo habían descubierto sentado leyendo unos documentos antes que regresara Candy y lo pillara trabajando, lo abrazaron y besaron comentando que no es ni la sombra de hace días atrás, la enfermera había obrado un milagro, decian entre risas, Pauna salió emocionada a buscar un regalo al tío y Elroy aprovechó para sacar un tema delicado ahora que su sobrino se encontraba en condiciones aceptables, al momento que Candy subía las escaleras hacia la habitación con una bandeja de sopa frutas y jugo

-William quedan 3 semanas para el anuncio de tu compromiso - _borrando toda sonrisa del rostro de su sobrino_

-Tía por favor ahora no es el momento - _le decía Rose con precaución_

-No pienso casarme tía, a menos que sea con Candy

-Su tía se tragó la rabia y severamente le comunicó - _esa chica es una caza fortunas mande a investigarla William y anda bastante comprometida con otro hombre, ella seguro planificó enredarte por tu dinero y posición_

-¿otro hombre? Tía de que habla no entiendo

-El informe te lo puede dar Esteban cuando te recuperes del todo, ya olvida a esa chica que jamás será aceptada entre nosotros y concéntrate en tu próximo matrimonio, me llego información de que ya la fecha esta pactada para la presentación del compromiso y como ha sido tan largo se casaran un mes después, todo está preparado por el clan

-Pues me enfrentaré a quien sea tía y estoy seguro de que todo es mentira ella no es así ... – _de pronto tosía y respiraba muy rápido_

-Cálmate Bert, no estás en condiciones todavía - _le decía Rose_

-No estoy dispuesta a ceder William, es un compromiso que tú debes asumir, lo juraste por la memoria de tu padre, y le hemos dado muchas largas, ya deberías estar casado y tener al menos un par de hijos - _salió enfadada Elroy de la habitación para no seguir alterando a su sobrino_

Toda esta conversación fue escuchada por Candy, quien colocó la bandeja antes de que Elroy saliera en una mesita cercana y se dirigía fuera de la villa, necesitaba analizar todo, Albert estaba recuperándose bien… dejaría una nota comunicando que resolvería un asunto urgente, al salir se encontró con Pauna que regresaba a la habitación

-¡Candy! - _la abrazo y luego se separó para preguntarle_ \- ¿tú estuviste cuidando a mi tío?

-Si Pauna y ya está mejor

-¡Lo sabía! solo tú podrías hacer que volviera a sonreír

-No exageres Pauna - _reía con la niña_ \- ahora ve y dile que tuve que ir a resolver un asunto aprovechando que están aquí para cuidarlo por mi y que volveremos a vernos un día - _le dio un abrazo, un beso y cruzaron caminos_

-¡Vez tío como no te ibas a recuperar rápido si Candy estaba cuidándote!

-¿Candy? - _preguntó Rose -_ ¿ella era tu enfermera?… ¿está aquí?, quiero conocerla

-No se puede madre, ha dejado dicho que iría a resolver unos asuntos ahora que estábamos aquí cuidando a mi tío y que se volverían a ver un día _\- las palabras de Pauna extrañaron al rubio quien frunció el ceño_

-¿Se fue?... ¿Sin despedirse de mí?.. Pero, dijo que volvería ¿no?

-No dijo eso solo que se volverían a ver _\- explicó Pauna_

Candy iba de camino a su apartamento pérdida en sus pensamientos bastante confundida

-El también está en la misma situación que yo ¿acaso a todo el mundo le conciertan un matrimonio a conveniencia?, por que no me lo dijo, no lo culpo tampoco le hable de mi, eso empeora las cosas el doble, Albert… ¿que vamos a hacer? todo se empeña en separarnos - _pensaba mientras caminaba sin ver y tropezó con alguien de frente_

-Pequeña distraída, no se anda por la calle mirando el suelo - _dijo una voz tan conocida y que extrañaba tanto que sus pensamientos se volvieron humo_

-¿Anthony?... ¡No puede ser, Anthony! - _salto a su cuello y giraron en plena calle atrayendo todas las miradas cercanas_

-Yo no podía creer que eras tú estás... Tan distinta bueno sigues teniendo esas pecas pero... Eres toda una mujer y tan hermosa vestida así - _le decía Anthony admirando a su hermana_

-Gracias señor, tú sí que cambiaste, todo un Conde ¡eh!, ¿como está Patty y los niños?

-Están bien en casa, debes conocer a tus sobrinos, la niña tiene tus ojos

-¿En serio? Quiero conocerlos pero... - _se puso sería de repente mirando a todos lados_ \- ¿que haces aquí Anthony?

-Vine a hablar contigo y es serio, en donde...

-Vamos al parque ahí podemos hablar - _interrumpió a su hermano y lo arrastró al parque que estaba cerca_

-Anna, se nos acaba el tiempo, te resumiré y vengo a pedirte que tomes una decisión, ya eres una mujer y debes saber las consecuencias, Tom y nuestro padre están pasándola fatal, debemos cumplir con un acuerdo que tiene que ver directamente con tu boda, de lo contrario nos encontraremos en la ruina todos, mi propio patrimonio lo he invertido en la constructora pero debemos cederla si no te casas , no te lo escribí antes por que me decías que eras feliz y no quería perderte, temía que huyeras de nuevo si intentaba explicarte y convencerte de que volvieras

Ella no entendía muy bien todo ese asunto, tampoco quería atar cabos, su cabeza iba a estallar con tantas cosas, el hombre al que amaba estaba comprometido también, todo era muy enredado, un verdadero problema, ahora su familia lo perdería todo si no se casaba, había huido de ese matrimonio pero era mas que una palabra dada, era una obligación que comprometía el patrimonio económico de toda su familia,…. tal vez si lo hubiese sabido antes, su familia no estuviera pasándola mal, no estaría sufriendo ni Albert tampoco, no se hubiesen conocido, ella no podía seguir siendo Candy, gano solo unos pocos años de libertad, pero las consecuencias eran devastadoras y recordó las palabras de Anny cuando se enteró quién era ella _"debes regresar a casa, tu sitio es en ese lugar, nunca podrás separar completamente a Candy de Annabelle"_ , Anthony al ver que su hermana se quedaba callada trato de hacerla entender

-Anna sé que tú matrimonio es concertado, pero él es un buen hombre, lo conozco y ...

-¡Para Anthony! no tienes que convencerme ya estoy decidida, volveré a casa, ahora se que cometí un error, debí enfrentar mi situación, no me arrepiento de lo que viví aquí estos años pero no es mi lugar y nunca lo será, aunque me duela admitirlo ¿podemos irnos lo antes posible?

-En cuanto recojas tus cosas y arregles todo nos iremos

-Mañana, será mañana al medio día - _respondió ella seria y con la mirada fija_

-Entonces prepararé todo

A sus amigos les dejo una carta larguísima explicándose, pidiéndoles disculpas y agradeciéndoles por todo, finalizando con la seguridad que serían su familia siempre, renunció al hospital, dejó entre sus pasillos y habitaciones a Candy White, su corazón y parte de su alma, y le dijo adiós a la enfermera Candy, la otra parte de su alma la dejo con el con Albert, la odiaría por esto, no era necesario decir nada ahora, el se enteraría, seguro toda su familia estaba enterada de que Annabell Campbell estaba comprometida hacía años y estarán cuando anuncien su compromiso, conocerá a Annabel y se dará cuenta que son la misma persona, será un acontecimiento enorme, aún llevaba el broche consigo, sentía que así lo llevaba a el, en el camino no hablo, no emitió sonido estaba muerta en vida, en cuanto llegaron a York a las puertas de la villa, suspiro profundamente pero no lloro, ni siquiera cuando su hermano clavo como un puñal las palabras..."Bienvenida a casa Annabelle Campbell "

En cuanto llegó el coche Tom y su padre salieron a recibir a sus visitantes que no eran nada más y nada menos que Anthony con...

-¡Annabelle!... ¿Eres tú? - _preguntó Tom_ , _había dejado de ver a una niña rubia, esta era una mujer morena, muy diferente de lejos, pero de cerca era la misma Anna_

-¡Hija mía regresaste! _\- por primera vez su padre se acercó a la mujer que tenía en frente y la abrazo sintiéndola como una desconocida_

 _-Tom se acercó a ella con la rabia a flor de piel, levantó la mano y voltio su rostro con tanta fuerza que la tiro al suelo_ – esto, es por tu chistecito de desaparecer dejándonos en una situación tan vergonzosa por años, espero siquiera estés intacta y no te hayas deshonrado, no queremos problemas con la familia de tu futuro marido

-¡Tom ya basta! No seas animal, ya está aquí y va a casarse ¿que más quieres? - _le gritó Anthony a su hermano empujándolo con fuerza_

-No se pelen más aquí afuera... Todo va a resolverse ahora que Annabelle está aquí - _les reprendió su padre_

-¿Estás bien? - _preguntó Anthony a su hermana, ayudándola a levantarse_

-No….. estoy viva - _fue toda su respuesta_

Anna fue puesta en custodia por Tom como en una cárcel, regreso a la prisión Campbell, pero ahora en una celda de seguridad, con el comunicado de que en 2 semanas sería anunciado el compromiso, dos chicas del servicio la acompañaban a todos lados siempre y se quedaban en su puerta durante el día, en la noche sé quedaba un mozo de guardia, ella no volvería a escapar

En otro lugar lejos, Albert buscaba desesperadamente a Candy, Anny le dijo todo lo que fue autorizada por ella misma, _"se fue con su hermano y no va a volver"_ , esta fue toda su respuesta y por más que el suplico, no dijo más, había renunciado al hospital, ya no sabia que pensar o en donde buscarla y de vuelta a la villa se sentó con frustración frente a George

-No está en ninguna parte, no sé porque desapareció George, porque me deja nuevamente sin siquiera despedirse, hubiera preferido que me dijera en la cara que está con otro hombre, _"su hermano"_ dice Anny pero Esteban me informó que lleva una relación de años con un administrador de una cadena de tiendas, no sé qué pensar estaba todo bien hace unos días - _suspiraba el rubio con pesar_

-No estoy dispuesto a pasar nuevamente por tus problemas relacionados con esa enfermera, estoy de acuerdo con madame Elroy, tú necesitas una esposa y esa es Annabelle Campbell, justamente hoy recibí una misiva, la presentación y el compromiso sucederán en dos semanas y no dirás o harás nada William llevaras al altar a tu futura esposa de aquí a 6 semanas, está aprobado y preparado todo por el consejo del clan y por los Campbell y antes de que empieces, serás el patriarca de los Andrew y mi jefe pero te viste mal por enredarte con una muchacha que resultó ser la novia de otro, no hablaremos más de este asunto, regresaremos a Escocia con tu prometida para casarte en la abadía de Holyrood en Edimburgo ¿está claro?

Con ese decreto William no pudo más que asentir con pesar, estaba todo listo, nunca tuvo oportunidad…. y ella, sería cierto, todavía no lo podía creer completamente, le dolía pensar que todo fue una mentira

Las dos semanas pasaron rápido y lo que debió ocurrir hace 5 años ocurría ese día, modistas y peluqueros revoloteaban al rededor de Anna quien volvía a lucir sus rizos de oro en un moño elegante, dejando caer algunos por su espalda, su cabello estaba adornado con una diadema de esmeraldas, ataviada con un hermoso vestido verde grama y las joyas de su madre era la mujer más hermosa que sus hermanos habían visto, y su padre estaba orgulloso de la mujer en la que se convirtió, en el salón estaban reunidos una serie de personajes importantes con sus esposas e hijos, sonaban los vals y sonetos más refinados del momento, entre los personajes se hallaba el clan Andrew en pleno, condes, duques, marqueses, vizcondes y Magnates de todas partes, todo estaba decorado con un lujo exquisito y esperaban la aparición de Annabelle Campbell, la Marquesa de Aberdeen que uniría su vida con el Patriarca del Clan más poderoso de Escocia e Inglaterra

El estaba ahí pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado, Candy jamás volvió a aparecer y rompió su corazón nuevamente, ella solo jugaba con el, se casaría y trataría con todas sus fuerzas de olvidarla, eso se decía cada que ella invadía sus pensamientos

El momento llego, Annabelle entraría al salón de la mano de su padre y escoltada por sus hermanos, no sonreía, hace rato se perdió a ella misma, se abrieron las puertas y en el centro esperaba el que sería su esposo, ella no lo miro, veía a todos en el salón, lo buscaba a el, a Albert, estaba segura que estaba allí, pero al no encontrarlo solo bajo la mirada triste y dejo que su padre la guiara, en cambio el si la vio y quedo pasmado en el sitio, comenzó a respirar con fuerza y apretaba los dientes era ella no cabía duda, era rabia lo que sentía, indignación, como podía ella hacerle algo así

-¿Candy? pero rubia, ¿que es esto, una burla? - _Pensaba el mientas se acercaban_

En cuanto llegó frente a él, ella poco a poco levanto la mirada y se tambaleó, su padre la sostuvo y nadie se dio cuenta que estaba pasando... De pronto todo cobró sentido para ella, como no lo pensó antes, el debía casarse, ella también, tenía que ver con las constructoras, era escocés ...

-¿Dios mío que he hecho? - _se preguntaba a sí misma en sus pensamientos_

Su padre la entrego a William con unas palabras y todos aplaudieron, ellos no apartaban las miradas uno del otro, el la miraba con odio era una mentirosa, era una treta de los Campbell para que el dimitiera primero, ¡claro! todo encajaba perfectamente, él estuvo a punto de romper el contrato y eso sólo le convenía a los Campbell, ella nunca lo quiso, todo fue mentira, nunca quiso casarse con él, como no lo pensó, lo enamoraría fingiendo ser alguien más, una muchacha humilde, haría que rompiera los lineamientos establecidos en el matrimonio concertado y desaparecería, justo como lo hiso, solo que el, gracias a George no dimitió de esa responsabilidad que por años fue un tormento

-Pero al final todo le salió mal y yo seguí adelante con el compromiso – _pensaba y justo en ese momento sonó el vals del compromiso en el cual ellos bailarían por primera vez como novios_ , _él lo veía como una trampa, un juego y ahora creía firmemente todo lo que Esteban, el chofer le dijo_ \- quizá esta enamorada de ese hombre por eso todo este plan macabro - _pensaba analizando toda esa absurda situación_ _mirándola con dureza,_ _hasta que decidió hablar mientas bailaban muy cerca_ \- Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida Candy, o ahora debo llamarte Annabelle

-Por favor Albert déjame explicarte _\- le suplicaba ella_

-No tienes que explicarme nada ya sé que eres excelente actriz y que todo fue planeado para que tu familia se quedara con las constructoras, siempre han sido unos avaros... Tu hermano Anthony es el único que vale la pena en esta cuna de lobos, si no querías casarte conmigo podías habérmelo dicho sin tanto teatro

-Eso no es cierto Albert yo...

-No te creeré ni una palabra más y no me llames Albert soy William Andrew y así te dirigirás a mi de ahora en adelante, que mal te salió todo Annabelle, te casarás después de todo conmigo y te haré infeliz eso te lo aseguro

-Albert dame la oportunidad de explícame, hablemos por favor - _le decía ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas_

-Jamás volverás a jugar conmigo...

El vals acabo y se sentaron en la mesa preparada para ellos mientras pasaban uno por uno todos aquellos personajes presentando sus respetos, al cabo de una hora todos comentaban lo bonita pareja que hacían, los presentes no cabían de felicidad, todos menos dos personas, los novios, Candy pensaba lo irónica que es la vida su sueño se hacía realidad se casaría con el hombre que ama pero, el la odiaba, se inventó una historia que concuerda más con lo que ella pudiera contarle, le había fallado antes, se torturaba pensando que una vez el la amo y la miraba con cariño, del hombre tierno no quedaba nada, este era tan imponente que le daba miedo hasta mirarlo.

 _Pauna se les acercó con su madre y su padre para saludar a la nueva pareja_ \- ¿Candy?... ¿pero que...? no entiendo nada _\- miraba de su tío a ella pidiendo un explicación, él tenía la mirada llena de odio, fija hacia Anna y ella no podía mirar a la cara de la niña_

-¿Candy?, Pauna ella se llama Annabelle - _explicaba Rose confundida a su hija, pero percibiendo algo extraño_

-Lo siento muchísimo, discúlpenme – _Candy se levanto de su silla y camino rápido hacia la habitación vacía más cercana, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y ella no pasaba desapercibida pero al fin llegó, cerró la puerta y el ruido cesó, dándole paso al sonido de su corazón y a sus sollozos arruinando el maquillaje_

-Se abrió la puerta y ella hizo un intento por recomponerse.

-¿qué sucedió Anna?... ¿Por qué saliste así? - _preguntó Anthon,y pero ella solo se lanzó a sus brazos llorando_

-Me odia, y es mi culpa Anthony…y yo… lo amo con toda mi alma

-¿Pero que dices, si se acaban de conocer...? Explícame todo eso inmediatamente _\- dijo el muy confundido y fue entonces que le contó de Albert Andrew y el resumen de su historia con el y como él creía que lo habían engañado_

-¡Madre mía! Que forma tienen ambos de complicarse la vida, Anna tu única culpa la compartes con el, la historia no se torció cuando escapaste hace 5 años se torció por no confiarse los problemas, el rechazo absoluto de ambos al matrimonio concertado sin siquiera conocerse también fue un problema... todos tenemos parte de culpa, ¡Dios! ya lo hubiesen descubierto y hoy estarían en esa sala deslumbrando a todos con un matrimonio felizmente concertado

-¿Y que puedo hacer Anthony? él no quiere escucharme - _preguntaba desesperada_

-Estoy seguro que puedes reconquistarlo, demuéstrale que Candy existe después de todo detrás de la fachada de Annabelle Campbell, el será tu esposo en unas semanas, recuérdale que te ama, y que tu lo amas, comienza de nuevo Anna, sal allí y demuéstraselo

Ella se limpió el resto de lágrimas sonrío y agradeció a su hermano con un abrazo, diciéndole que Patty había tenido mucha suerte de tenerlo, se retoco rápidamente el maquillaje y salió con una amplia sonrisa, caminaba saludando y agradeciendo a todos su presencia, se quedo hablando con un grupo de los miembros del clan y Albert se acercó a ellos con sarcasmo

-Ahora que conocen a mi prometida espero que no planeen quitármela

-No lo haríamos William, es encantadora has tenido suerte - _dijo uno de ellos_

-Sí, que suerte la mía, verdad Candy - _dijo tratando de ponerla de mal humor con su comentario_

-Qué rápido van ustedes, William ya tienes un apodo cariñoso, no dudamos que en Aberdeen vivirán los marqueses más dulces de la historia - _decía la esposa de uno del grupo._

Así pasó la velada, y ellos no se dirigían la palabra, poco a poco disminuía la concurrencia y Anthony les propuso dar un paseo por el jardín a lo cual Albert no se pudo negar, ella decidida a luchar en contra de su terquedad y reconquistarlo lo tomo del brazo y como si nada le iba hablando del vivero, de los campos, le contó que siempre quiso tener un gato pero su padre no lo permitía, pero él le comunico con molestia que no le interesaban sus historias, en ese momento ella se detuvo y le dijo

-Albert, yo solo estoy intentándolo pero te pones difícil... Antes tu..

-¿antes? Eso ya no existe, puedo utilizar unas de tus líneas.."Eso es pasado, debes entenderlo ahora… no pensemos en eso" ya te dije que me llames William

-Así no quieras escucharlo quiero recuperarte, explicarte lo que en realidad sucedió

-¿Vas a decirme que no sabias que nuestras familias tenían concertado nuestro matrimonio?...Tu cambiaste tu nombre para seducirme, sabias quien era yo, en cambio yo confié en ti, te creía sincera ¿Vas a explicarme sobre la relación de años con un administrador?

-¿Que? Eso no es… yo no lo sabia…. Albert, ¿De qué estás hablando? ….¿Administrador?... ¿quien te dijo semejante cosa?

-Mi tía Elroy te investigo, algo que yo nunca hice porque creí en ti, en tus palabras, en todo, me tomaste por un idiota - _decía entrando en desesperación y el paseo se convirtió en discusión_

-¿A mí? Eso no es cierto ella... ¡Dios mío! _– exclamo con sorpresa dándose cuenta de que Elroy Andrew pensaba que Candy era Anny..._

-¿Recordaste a tu amante de repente?

-No tengo ningún amante Albert, tu tía cree que Anny era la enfermera, Archie es administrador, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?

-¿Hasta ese punto llega tu engaño?... ¿fuiste capaz de confundir a Mi tía?, Anny es parte de esto y todos tus supuestos amiguitos

-¡Ya basta Albert! estas comportándote como un niño inventándote mil historias y no quieres escucharme, entiende que mi amor siempre fue sincero, mi error fue no confiarte quien era en realidad

-No seguiré discutiendo con un caso perdido _\- se dio la vuelta y camino a la villa dejándola atrás_

-Eres un grosero y un terco, un necio insufrible, a menos dame el beneficio de la dula _\- le decía ella siguiéndolo –_ ¿pregúntale a tu tía si? te contaré todo cuando estés listo para escucharme - _lo detuvo por el brazo haciéndolo girar_ \- te amo y no me daré por vencida, también soy terca, muy terca - _él se soltó y entro a la villa_

Su sobrina estuvo preguntando en el coche de regreso que había pasado, ella era Candy y es enfermera, estaba todo raro y confuso, su tía asombrada negaba con la cabeza, ella no es ninguna Candy Pauna, yo la vi en su apartamento no se parecen en nada.

Al llegar Albert llamó a su tía aparte y le preguntó

-¿Conoce a Candy?... ¿Cuando la vio tía?... puede describírmela, ¿como es físicamente? - _preguntó Albert_

-Lo siento hijo fui a ponerla en su sitio pero tú la conoces mejor que yo y hoy fue tu fiesta de compromiso con Annabelle, ¿que caso tiene?

-Me está diciendo que Candy y Annabelle ¿no son la misma persona?

-Ya les dije que no, son muy diferentes no solo por el color de su cabello no son la misma persona hijo

-¿La chica que conoció en su apartamento y la enfermera que me cuido tampoco son la misma persona?

-William ¿estás tratando de volverme loca? claro que no, yo no hubiese permitido entrar a esa arribista a la casa de mi sobrina nunca ¿que está pasando?

 _-El se quedo con los ojos como platos y la mirada fija pensando…_ \- nada tía hasta mañana – pero el no pudo dormir bien esa noche

-¿Candy que es todo esto? – _pensaba dando vueltas en la cama y tratando de desenredar todo_

Al día después tocaban la puerta de la habitación de Albert y Rose entro en cuanto él abrió la puerta

-Tienes que explicarme Bert, no entiendo nada,… Annabelle...

-Ella es Candy Rose _\- dijo interrumpiendo a su hermana_ \- me estuvo engañando todo este tiempo, jugo conmigo y todo era un plan estoy seguro

-¿Pero como? ¿porque?

-Por las constructoras, no te das cuenta, les convenía a los Campbell que rompiera el compromiso y tú sabes que lo haría por ella

-Espera, estás diciendo…..¿que ella fingió ser enfermera y pobre para enredarte?... No le resto lógica pero entonces le salió muy mal porque termino enamorada de ti, eso se le notó demasiado anoche, no hacia más que mirarte con adoración

-Pues si es así lo tiene bien merecido, pero yo jamás le perdonaré que me haya mentido y se hiciera pasar por otra persona bajo un plan tan deshonesto

-¿No hay otra posibilidad Bert? Ya hablaste con ella, ¿te explico?

-Por favor Rose, es una actriz bastante buena, seguirá mintiéndome y esas últimas palabras, tu escuchaste a Pauna " dile que nos volveremos a ver un día" era todo un plan

-Si tú lo dices…. - _le contestó su hermana sin saber qué pensar, pero le haría una visita a Annabelle, tenía que conocer ambas versiones reconocería la mentira en su rostro de ser necesario_

 _Continuara…._

* * *

 **Hola, Hola este es mas laaaaaaargo, según yo tendria tiempo de subirlos uno a uno con calma, pero mis Vacaciones se adelantaron una semana... que bien por mi... menos mal ya esta toda la historia lista, no imagino dejandola hasta enero... una maldad. Gracias por leer, Un abrazo.**


	11. AHORA Y SIEMPRE

Una semana había pasado y Pauna insistió ir con su madre estaba tan confundida, más por qué ella si conocía a Candy... Bueno a Annabelle, era extraño e increíble, en cuanto las hicieron pasar inmediatamente notaron a dos chicas de servicio paradas a ambos lados de la puerta en donde estaba Annabelle, Rose pensó que las costumbres de los nobles eran cada vez más exageradas

-Buen día Annabelle espero no molestarte, me enteré de los muy avanzados preparativos de la boda creo que muchos suspirarán de alivio en cuanto estén debidamente casados, después de un compromiso de tantos años - _decía Rose entrando a la habitación_

-Todos menos Albert... Él me odia - _dijo levantándose de si silla_ \- buenos días a las dos esperaba que vinieran desde el día después del compromiso, hay cosas que tengo que explicar pero aquí no puedo, demos un paseo por el jardín me asfixio estando aquí y sin hacer nada productivo, Anna por favor, llámenme Anna o si quieren Candy, es diminutivo de mi segundo nombre... Candice

-Para mí siempre serás Candy aunque ahora tú secreto está descubierto... Eres rubia... _\- le dijo Pauna con inocencia_

-Gracias Pauna, yo me siento más Candy que Annabelle aunque ya me di cuenta que soy las dos, da igual - _le dijo en tono tierno_

-Candy, mi hija no sabia que su tío estaba comprometido pero ¿tú sí cierto? - _Preguntaba Rose, y Pauna a partir de ese momento solo escuchaba como si fuera una de sus novelas de amor y aventura_

-Si, lo supe una semana antes del compromiso hace 5 años - _decía mientras se sentaban en un banco del jardín_ \- pero les juro que no sabía con quién y tenía por aquel entonces muchas ilusiones de casarme enamorada, debes saber que mis hermanos se casaron con matrimonios concertados y yo quería una historia diferente, una historia de amor, me da mucha pena contarles pero apenas volví a casa hace unas semanas

-¿Entonces tú no estabas en la escuela de señoritas?

-No Rose, hace 5 años no veía a mi familia no quería casarme sin amor, huí de casa y pensé...realmente creí que no volvería - _decía ella bajando la mirada –_ nunca supe cual era el nombre de mi prometido y tampoco supe nada del contrato entre las familias hasta hace poco

-¡Dios santo!... Entonces vivisteis toda una aventura sola...!claro!... Cambiaste tu nombre y te teñiste el cabello... ¡Que disparate! - _decía Rose asombrada de la osadía de ella_ \- pero no te diste la oportunidad de conocer a mi hermano como sabrías si te agradaría o no sin conocerlo

-¡Lo sé! Ahora me doy cuenta del error pero mi padre no me dejaría opción, sé que hice mal pero escuche parte de una conversación que tenía con mi hermano Anthony en donde no me dirían nada hasta el día de la presentación y por lo consiguiente del compromiso, no tendría opción de decidir si me agradaba o no, no quise averiguar siquiera quien era a quien me prometían y cuando conocía a Albert… solo me dio miedo, fui una cobarde no quería dejar de ser Candy la enfermera.

-Bueno, no fue tu culpa, si no del arreglo de no decirle a ustedes nada hasta un momento fechado, Bert tampoco lo tomo bien tú todavía eras casi una niña

-Rose no me mal interpretes yo escaparía de nuevo si pudiera volver atrás, estudie enfermería, hice amigos que son como mi segunda familia, conocí y ayude a mucha gente, viaje y camine por las calles, tenía una libertad absoluta de decisión era feliz, créeme, nunca supe que mi familia quedaría prácticamente en la ruina si no me casaba, me sentía prisionera en esta casa, era su muñeca, no quise averiguar nada acerca de ese prometido, me enceguecí ...y no pensé - _decía bastante agitada y a punto de llorar_

-¡Vaya historia! - _decía Rose aún impresionada_ \- solo quiero saber si lo amas - _la tomo de las manos que tenía bastante frías para calmarla_

-Yo lo amo y se lo dije pero no me cree y no quiere escucharme, estoy desesperada me rompe el corazón que me mire con odio, no ha venido a verme ni un solo día, quiero explicarle, yo….. quiero que me perdone - _decía al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su mejilla_ \- ¿me crees Rose?...por favor créeme te juro que no quise nunca que sufriera pero no podía contarle quién era o aceptar una relación, Los Andrew son socios de Los Campbell, creía me separarían de él y me encerrarían de nuevo obligándome a casarme con otro hombre, yo...no quería volver a ser Annabelle Campbell y él nunca mencionó que estaba comprometido, Anthony tiene razón nos encerramos en una burbuja de posibles y no nos confiamos los problemas para buscar juntos una solución, nos hubiéramos evitado muchos sufrimientos y malos entendidos

-Una última cosa Candy... Como estuvo ese asunto con mi Tía Elroy, ella jura que conoció a Candy y que no son la misma persona

-En cuanto la vi aparecer en la entrada del edificio donde vivía la reconocí, Madame Elroy Andrew me visitó una vez para conocerme... a Annabelle por supuesto y creí que venía a traerme devuelta con mi familia, luego pensé que era por Albert y me reconocería, el resultado sería el mismo y le pedí a mi compañera de apartamento que se hiciera pasar por mi, ya sé que mandó a investigar a Anny con el chofer, que no preguntó nombres y confundió más todo, me enteré porque Albert me reclamó que tenía una relación con un hombre y eso no es cierto, es Anny que está comprometida con Archie desde hace un año - _explicaba Candy a Rose y a Pauna que escuchaban con ojos como platos_

-Si que se les complicó todo a ustedes dos, pero son tal para cual, tercos como mulas, pero al parecer el destino quiere juntarlos, estaban destinados primero por el hombre y luego por dios y ahora depende de ustedes ser felices...te creo Candy y tratare de hacer entrar en razón a Bert, por lo menos que te escuche y aclaren todo esto

-Gracias y pueden venir a verme cuando quieran, yo no puedo salir hasta que nos traslademos a Escocia en 2 semanas - _les decía Candy abrazándolas_

-Desde ahora te considero mi hermana así que haré lo que pueda con el terco patriarca de los Andrew, espero que en un futuro no sean tan obcecados y confíen mas el uno en el otro

Se despidieron y Candy se sintió más tranquila, confiando en que todo se arreglaría pronto, pero cuando Rose quiso hablar con su hermano siempre estaba ocupado o arreglando asuntos de trabajo, venía encima la boda y luego su luna de miel, debía dejar todo listo, pero con quien si le daba tiempo de conversar era con George que lo acompañaba

-¿así que te casarás finalmente con tu enfermera?

-Es una noble, no es enfermera

-Es Candy tu enfermera, ya sabía que la había visto en algún lado, por supuesto en los cuadros de la villa de los Campbell

-¡Ya basta George! no me hables de ella, me llena de rabia recordar todo lo que me hizo

-Lo que te da rabia es que la sigas amando tanto, aún después de lo que hizo

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes a cada rato, tengo tallado su rostro en mi cabeza, tendré que tolerar su burla y eso es suficiente para mí

-¡Ya….! Será tu esposa perdónala y se feliz a su lado, ella también te quiere, he leído todas las notas que no quisiste leer y me diste de ella, todas pidiéndote perdón, diciendo que te ama y que quiere verte

-Es una manipuladora y una mentirosa, la veré en Escocia cuando le de mi apellido

-Eres de los seres más insoportablemente tercos que he conocido William Andrew, tu terquedad evitó que se conocieran hace 5 años y evitará que seas completamente feliz haciéndola infeliz a ella, recapacita... ¿Cuanto tardaste en caer a sus pies hace unos meses cuando la conociste en Escocia?...¿30 minutos, 1 hora? Lo hubieses hecho entonces también cuando era más chica estoy seguro

-Me enamore de Candy White, no de Annabelle Campbell

-Es la misma persona William, una mujer que te ama, bellísima.. Castaña o rubia, y qué suerte la tuya, será tu esposa de cualquier forma, ya deja ese orgullo tonto y vuelvan a ser felices en Aberdeen - _Sentenció George dejando solo para que pensara_

Las dos semanas pasaron rápido y Candy no había visto a Albert, solo recibía visitas de Elroy Pauna y Rose, se trasladaron todos a la mansión Andrew en Edimburgo, Albert estaba allá hacía más de una semana, cuando por fin lo vio, le temblaban las manos, cundo él se acercó y en frente de todos le dirigió la palabra

-Annabelle podrías permitirme dar un paseo contigo ahora, a partir de mañana no nos podemos ver hasta el sábado, cuando te conviertas en mi esposa - _decía mientras le tendía la mano la cual ella tomó y aceptó titubeando por los nervios, dieron varios pasos por el jardín pero ninguno hablaba hasta que ella se atrevió, no le gustaba estar así con el_

-Albert yo quisiera que habláramos de lo que pasó, no quiero que me odies

-No te odio - _fue toda su respuesta pero no la miraba_

-Entonces ¿escúchame quieres?, Te he extrañado tanto... Soy culpable de ocultarte cosas, de Annabell, pero nunca te mentí sobre mi y mi amor es verdadero

-Yo siempre fui sincero, te ofrecí un amor real y tu hiciste lo que te vino en gana conmigo, me manipulaste a tu antojo - _la miro fulminándola con rabia_

-¿No me escucharas cierto?, tu tampoco me dijiste que estabas comprometido ambos hicimos mal, mas yo, lo se y te pido que me perdones _\- decía mientras se acercaba todo lo que podía a su rostro, lo tomo de las manos para hacer_ _que la mirara y le dijo en voz baja_ \- aunque te empeñes en creer lo que no es, sin escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, me duele que no quieras ni mirarme, pero eres mi vida ahora y así tarde mil años volveré a hacer que me quieras, el sábado cuando camine al altar para convertirme en tu esposa será el día más feliz de mi vida, eres todo lo que siempre he soñado, todo lo que necesito y más... - _se puso de puntitas y beso sus labios_

- _El no pudo evitar sentir ese beso profundamente, luego rozó los labios de ella con el pulgar y suspirando le dijo_ \- mientes muy bien, y yo necesito creerte princesa, pero aun no puedo perdonarte del todo, me dejaste sin ninguna explicación, revolviste todo en mi vida y me mentiste _  
_

 _-Ella lo abrazo diciendo_ \- algún día de estos entenderás mis razones y creerás en mis palabras, por favor no olvides que te ame mucho como Candy White y te Amo como Annabelle, ambas la misma persona, estoy aquí para ti ahora y te seguiré adorando ahora y siempre

El día de la boda llego y Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa estaba bellísima y respiraba por la boca, sentía tanta ansiedad que no podía controlarse cuando entro Anthony a la a habitación

-...estas... Hermosa Anna, si Andrew no lo aprecia, entonces esta ciego, estoy seguro que lo dejaras sin habla

-Estoy que me muerdo las uñas Anthony pero soy muy feliz

-Me alegra escucharlo hermana, te lo mereces, vine para traerte una sorpresa de bodas pero por favor no arruines tu maquillaje - _se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió_

-¿Así que nuestra enfermera favorita el una princesa? - _decía Stear entrando con el grupo entero_

-¡no lo creo! _\- sólo atinó a decir ella mientras los abrazaba intentando no llorar_ \- me encanta que estén aquí… y exageran solo parezco una novia

-La carta que nos dejaste fue impresionante, pero mejor fue como lo contó Anny, casi una novela - _decía Archie_

-Es un exagerado, solo le puse un poco de sentimiento y cuando Anthony nos escribió que te casabas con el Señor Andrew e invitándonos, fue como el final feliz - _comento Anny aún emocionada_

-Sabíamos que te teñías el cabello, pero de rubia te queda mejor, la verdad es que pareces una princesa Candy... Perdón Annabelle.. bueno marquesa de Aberdeen - _mencionó Fanny_

-Por favor sigan llamándome Candy porque siempre lo seré, les agradezco que estén aquí, y aunque viva un poco lejos no dejare de visitarlos _\- decía conmovida a punto de llorar –_ y ustedes ¿vendrán en vacaciones cierto?

-Al acantilado donde vivirás, no lo creo pero nos acercaremos a la villa eso si – _decía Anny entre risas_

-¡Hombres! es mejor que salgan de la escena, tenemos que hablar con Candy de un asunto privadísimo - _corrió Fanny a los hombres presentes que se despedían de Candy felicitándola_

-Y bueno que es eso privadísimo - _preguntó curiosa_

-¡La noche de bodas claro!... Hasta donde sabemos tú nunca...- _dijo Anny_

-¡Nunca! - _le decía Candy con todos los colores en el rostro_

-Bueno, porque te trajimos un regalo de bodas de parte de todos, pero no te preocupes lo elegimos Anny y yo - _saco Fanny un ajustado camisón con encajes verde muy atrevido_

-¡Fanny por dios!

-Todos sabemos lo que estarás haciendo esta noche, pero si vas a estar nerviosa que el también lo esté, y con esto lo pondrás de cabeza - _reía Fanny al decirlo_

-Es hermoso gracias, prometo usarlo aunque me muera de la vergüenza

-Guárdalo en tu maleta de mano y sorpréndelo, no es tan elegante como muchas de las cosas que tienes pero es sexi, apuesto que no hay nada así en tu guardarropa y es francés - _le dijo Anny riendo_

-Espero domar un poco a Albert con esto, aún no me perdona por no decirle quién era

-Mmm... mañana habrá olvidado todo confía en lo que te digo - _le dijo Fanny mientras tomaba sus manos_ \- me hiciste creer que existen los cuentos de hadas de verdad, encontraste a tu príncipe como siempre dijiste y espero que seas inmensamente feliz, el matrimonio no es fácil pero con amor se hace llevadero todo.

En otro punto de la mansión George trataba de tranquilizar a el novio

-William por dios deja de caminar de un lado a otro me estoy mareando

-No está George, no lo consigo, y no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo vi

-Que estás buscando yo puedo ayudarte si quieres

-El broche, el de mi padre

-¡El broche del patriarca de tu padre!, bueno no lo conseguirás en ese estado mejor cálmate y yo lo busco, vendrán a buscarte en cualquier momento para ir a la abadía

-Si bueno... Está bien... ¡Pero no pude haberlo perdido!... ¿En donde tenía la cabeza?

-Sabemos en dónde ha estado tu cabeza y tu corazón últimamente William - _le dijo George con una sonrisa cómplice la cual el devolvió_

-Hijo es hora de irnos, las calles están abarrotadas de gente por la boda y tienes que hacer el recorrido hacia la abadía, 15 minutos después saldrá Anna a hacer lo propio - _entraba Elroy a la habitación dirigiéndose a su sobrino pero luego se le quedo viendo y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas_ \- William estas impresionante, me recuerdas tanto a tu padre, felicidades por tu matrimonio

-Gracias tía, será mejor que todo inicie o me volveré loco, ¿esta segura de que ella no me dejará plantado en el altar?

-¿Que cosas dices William? Anna está ahora con Rose que la acompañara hasta la abadía, acabo de verla y antes de que preguntes más por ella lo único que te diré es lo que me encomendó decirte

-¿Que es? - _Dijo ansioso y su tía sonrío ampliamente respondiéndole_

 _-Que te ama..._

Mientras tanto en la habitación en donde aún preparaban a Candy estaba Rose luchando con la muy nerviosa novia

-Deja de moverte estoy tratando de colocarte el ramillete de brezo blanco en este complicado moño - _le decía Rose_

-Lo siento no lo puedo evitar, es que... Quiero verlo Rose, solo quiero asegurarme de que sea mi esposo hoy

-¿Pero que…..? - _reía Rose_ \- no los dejaran escapar te aseguro que va a casarse contigo, ellos deben estar saliendo a la abadía ahora…. ¡Listo! Quedo.. Ahhh no creo que lo necesiten han tenido mucha suerte sin el brezo

-Estas muy hermosa Candy pero no solo estoy aquí por el brezo, nuestras tradiciones son muy arraigadas y ya que mi padre y madre no están es mi deber colocarte el tartán de los Andrew y acompañarte hasta seas oficialmente una de nosotros - _le decía mientras que le colocaba la tela de cuadros cruzando su hombro izquierdo unida con el boche símbolo de los Andrew_

-Gracias Rose, siempre quise tener una hermana y mi madre tampoco está hoy conmigo así que agradezco mucho a dios que ahora tenga oficialmente dos hermanas maravillosas, primero Patty y ahora tú - _le decía abrazándola al borde nuevamente de las lágrimas, cuando de pronto reparo en el símbolo de los Andrew_

-Se me olvidaba no he podido entregarle esto a Albert - _dijo mostrándole el broche a Rose_

-¡Candy! Debe estar como loco buscándolo, ¿pero como es que lo tienes?

-Lo dejo en el hospital cuando... Bueno lo perdió y yo lo tengo desde entonces - _dijo mientras se lo entregaba_

-No…..Ahora tú debes entregárselo, es muy importante, era el broche de nuestro padre. Te darás cuenta que es un poco diferente, es porque pertenece solo al patriarca, no es como el mío o el de la tía es.. ¿como el tuyo ves?, será mejor que tú se lo coloques a él en su lugar, debes encargarte de muchas cosas y aligerarle la carga, es bastante bueno que comiences por aquí - _decía Rose con una amplia sonrisa_

-Lo haré - _fue toda su respuesta_

-Hazlo feliz Candy por favor - _le dijo Rose conmovida con los ojos llenos de lágrimas_

-No podré ser feliz si él no lo es Rose

Todo estaba preparado, la gente abarrotada en la calle celebraba junto a los novios el acontecimiento, los gaiteros tocaban y todos los invitados importantes estaban en sus asientos dentro de la abadía, mientras William Albert Andrew contenía su ansiedad moviendo su Sgian Dubh de arriba a abajo cuando las gaitas anunciaron la llegada de la novia, la vio a lo lejos aparecer y acercarse junto a su padre y detrás de ellos Rose, la detalló completamente, como grabando ese momento y respiró profundamente, no pudo volver a hacerlo sentía que le faltaba el aire y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, era ella, y estaba hermosa, era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto, su vestido blanco la hacía parecer un ángel, las rosas blancas que llevaba le hacían resplandecer su rostro, y sus ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente, ella le sonreía, el tartán de los Andrew y el broche le aseguraban que sería suya, no pudo apartar la mirada de sus ojos, y entonces el le sonrió

* * *

 **Un poco de Historia…. Escocia está llena de Leyendas Mágicas y encantadoras y francamente estoy bastante enamorada y uno de ellas es la leyenda de fundación de la abadía en donde nuestros personajes se estarían casando, lamentablemente un país que vivió inmerso en muchas guerras por una libertad que jamás llegó, tiene demasiadas ruinas que si hoy son hermosas ayer debieron ser espectaculares**

 **Según otra leyenda, en 1127, cuando el rey David I estaba cazando en los bosques cercanos a Edimburgo, se encontró de repente en peligro por la cornamenta de un ciervo. Dos hermanos, Johannes y Gregan, de la Baronía de Crawford en Strathclyde Alta, salvaron al rey. En agradecimiento, hizo caballeros a los hermanos y fundó la Abadía de Holyrood el año siguiente. De ese día en adelante, esa rama de la familia Crawford adoptaron la cresta de una cabeza de ciervo con una cruz de oro entre los cuernos para conmemorar la fundación de la abadía. Esta familia adoptó el lema** _ **Tutum Te Robore Reddam**_ **que significa «Nuestra fuerza te dará fuerza».**

 **En escocia el brezo blanco es considerado de buena suerte para los novios. Cuenta la leyenda que la princesa Malvina se enamoró profundamente de un guerrero llamado Oscar quien pronto tuve que partir a librar batallas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las malas noticias de la muerte de Oscar llegaron hasta Malvina. La princesa quedó destrozada y su único consuelo era un ramillete de brezo color púrpura que su amado le había dejado como prueba de su profundo amor.**

 **Cuando las lágrimas de Malvina cayeron sobre el brezo púrpura este se hizo blanco, a lo que ella declaró que el brezo blanco siempre traería buena suerte a todos aquellos que se fueran a casar. Por tal razón, las novias en escocia llevan una ramita de brezo blanco en su pelo para atraer la buena suerte a su matrimonio.**

 **Para novias, hay un montón de diferentes maneras de incorporar un traje, de vestidos de Novia de tartán a pequeños toques como un dobladillo de tartán, faja, chal o simplemente un ramo escocés con cinta de heather, cardo y tartán de tartán. Un ritual popular es los bordes de la novia donde la novia se presenta con una faja en tartán de su marido, por su suegra. Si lleva una faja de tartán que debe ser usado en el hombro derecho – jefes de clan único o esposas de jefes de clan deben usar una faja en el hombro izquierdo.**

 **El** **sgian dubh** **(en inglés,** _ **skean Dhu**_ **) es el nombre gaélico escocés de un pequeño puñal que forma parte del traje tradicional de las Tierras Altas de Escocia.**

 **Hola... Hoy subo los últimos capítulos... un abrazo**


	12. LOS MARQUESES DE ABERDEEN

Desde que ella lo vio ataviado con el kilt y todos los accesorios que lo adornaban solo pudo ampliar más su sonrisa estaba guapísimo, exageradamente sexi, tan alto y rubio, con aquellos ojos tan hermosos, parecía un príncipe, lo era para ella sin duda... Lo adoraba y sería su esposo. En cuanto tomaron sus manos todo dejo existir, solo ellos dos prometiéndose fidelidad, amor y compañerismo el resto de sus vidas, no podían mirarse solo veían al frente pero sus manos no se separaron, se tomaban fuertemente como si pudiera pasar cualquier cosa sobrenatural y ellos no se soltarían, enfrentarían todo juntos a partir de ese momento

La pareja pudo mirarse por fin y desde que empezara la ceremonia soltaron sus manos para unirlas nuevamente de otra manera mientras se intercambiaban anillos grabados con la leyenda "Tha gaol agam ort", que quiere decir "Te amo" en gaélico escocés y luego comenzó el Handfasting

Unieron sus manos y mientras el sacerdote hacia un nudo decía

Que lo que dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre, solo dios podrá hacerlo cuando llegue la hora de su muerte, están aquí en sagrado sacramento para cumplir las leyes de Dios y de los hombres, procurar concebir de esta unión un hogar digno, educando a sus hijos bajo la fe de la iglesia católica, y construir el bien por la congregación bajo su cargo, a la vez que se nutran de tolerancia y cariño, y que finalmente puedan emprender una relación basada en amor, paz, armonía y comunicación para que sean felices siempre, a partir de este momento se han convertido en Marido y Mujer - _decía desatando el nudo_ \- oremos todos por esta hermosa unión bendecida y abrámosle el camino en el mundo a William Andrew y su esposa Annabelle Cambell Andrew Marqueses de Aberdeenshire.

La concurrencia esperaba con ansias el beso del matrimonio, pero algo sucedía un ritual que no estaba planeado, pero que todos observaban con admiración ella colocaba en su chaqueta el broche del patriarca que él creía perdido, luego llevó su mano a su rostro acariciándolo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de felicidad que no pudo seguir reprimiendo le dijo

-Eres mi vida Albert, estaré viva donde estés tu, amor mío

El miro el broche y luego a ella con infinito amor limpio sus lágrimas, mientras con ambas manos acunaba su rostro y decía

-Y tú eres la mía, te entrego todo lo que soy y lo que seré, no llores más princesa recuerda que eres mas linda cuando ríes

Y sucedió el tan esperado beso dejando con lágrimas a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, entre aplausos y gaitas caminaron hacia la salida de la abadía para tomar el carruaje con caballos grises con el que recorrerían la ciudad, saludando a todos los habitantes, continuaron su itinerario que duraría aproximadamente 45 min, la ceremonia había sido hermosa, y no cabía duda de que los marqueses de Aberdeen se amaban profundamente, en todo el camino saludaban a las personas, hablaron con otro tanto cruzando de vez en cuando sus miradas con una sonrisa, siguieron así hasta que acabó el recorrido y el carruaje marco destino a la mansión Andrew.

Todos los invitados esperaban en la recepción organizada en los jardines de la mansión, en cuanto llegaron se oyeron nuevamente las gaitas y el nuevo matrimonio abría el baile. Como en una nube ellos bailaban al compás de la música sin dejar de mirarse ¿será posible que existiera tanta felicidad en una persona?... Quizá sí…y eso transmitían ellos felicidad absoluta

-Te ves hermosa, no puedo dejar de mirarte y preguntarme si no es un sueño, tampoco todos te quitan los ojos de encima - _le decía el en voz baja y cariñosa_

-¿Yo? Estas seguro que no es por ti, si vistieras de ese modo todo el tiempo, mi corazón no resistiría tantas emociones _\- decía divertida y el río de buena gana_

Sin importar que el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y todos los estaban mirando, ella al verlo reír, río con él y se pego más a su cuerpo recostándose en su pecho, paró el baile y el la separo un poco para besarla, lo que a los invitados seguía enterneciendo esta pareja estaba fuera de toda regla, era como si ellos solo fueran adornos para los novios, pasaron a la mesa en donde uno a uno se acercaron para felicitarlos... Luego de que todos pasaran, Richard Campbell se acercó a la pareja

-William, Annabelle les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, hacen una pareja en verdad hermosa - _dijo con la reverencia ceremonial acostumbrada, sus ojos se nublaron llenándose de lágrimas, se acercó más a ellos para que nadie más escuchara lo que tenía que decir y expresó sus sentimientos_ \- William por favor cuídala mucho, sé que por mi culpa se escapó de casa no supe que fue de ella y por años me arrepentí de mi comportamiento, había empujado a mi única hija a separarse de su familia y cuando por fin volví a verla era una extraña, Annabelle sé que si tú madre viviera jamás hubiese permitido que sufrieras, Anthony me contó todo, que te hiciste enfermera y te escondiste en un lugar humilde, ahora se que William lo sabe también y pido disculpas a ambos, debieron conocerse desde siempre, gracias a dios tu hermano estaba pendiente de ti hija, yo te quiero mucho, eres mi pequeña impulsiva y revoltosa, pero aunque nunca te lo dije ni te lo demostré, siempre fuiste la luz de mis ojos - _dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que escapó de sus ojos_

-Padre yo también lo quiero mucho, ¿olvidemos todo si? No la pase tan mal como cree, estudie una profesión que me encanta y conocí mucha gente yo no estaba sola y ya ve que todo se resolvió - _le decía a su padre abrazándolo y llorando frente a toda la gente_ – ¿irá a visitarnos en Aberdeen verdad?

-Annabelle está es tu boda, pero estas atrayendo las miradas curiosas de todo el mundo abrazándome de ese modo…. - _y suspirando resignado respondió_ \- claro que iré a visitarlos no pienso volver a perderte - _la abrazo fuerte, beso su frente bendiciéndola y se alejo conmovido_

-Albert que había escuchado y observado todo estaba aún sorprendido, dándose cuenta de que nunca pasaron las cosas como el imagino viendo la verdad ante sus ojos

-Así que... Tu... Me contaras… bueno, como sucedió todo lo de la huida de tu casa y tu vida como Candy White ¿verdad?

-Cuando quieras te cuento todo, eso quiere decir que... ¿Ya me perdonaste?

-No creo que tenga nada que perdonarte, pero si te soy sincero yo tengo parte de la culpa de todo, de todas maneras no puedo estar tanto tiempo contigo y estar molesto

-Por eso no quisiste verme antes ¿no?... ¿Porque no querías ceder?...¿por orgullo?...!Vaya! señor Andrew, usted es una caja de sorpresas - _decía en broma y riendo_

-Usted señora Andrew no se queda atrás, aún tengo que descubrir todos sus secretos - _reía con ella_

Después de todo, lo que está escrito no se puede borrar, y sus destinos estaban escritos hacía mucho tiempo, la boda se llenaba de recuerdos hermosos y todos eran capturados en fotografías, los que nunca habían visto al joven patriarca sonreír siquiera, lo veían adorar a su esposa sonreírle y reír con ella de vez en cuando, los rumores de la desaparición de Annabelle Campbell eran solo eso, rumores, ese matrimonio no parecía concertado de ninguna manera, parecían una pareja que se conocían de años y que se amaban, todo resultaba natural, algunos de los miembros del clan se confundieron y creyeron que se habían conocido evidentemente años antes, y otros discutían que solo hasta el compromiso y que si llegaron a esos afectos, fue en el mes de preparativos para la boda. En fin… estaba claro que ambos serían felices juntos e hicieron de su matrimonio un evento feliz para todos los presentes, ella pudo conocer a sus sobrinos, todos hermosos y tenía a sus familias presentes la familia de Anna y la de Candy, lo más importante a su lado estaba él, su príncipe

A las 3 de la tarde la felicidad de la fiesta continuaba pero los marqueses habían partido hacia rato al castillo de Aberdeen donde pasarían su noche de bodas y en un par de días viajarían por toda Europa todo un mes para ellos solos, en el camino ella estaba abrasada a su cintura y recostada en su pecho

-¡No puedo creerlo Albert! es como si estuviera soñando… fue todo tan rápido que apenas lo asimilo, hace un par de meses hacíamos este viaje con el mismo destino y ya estaba enamorada de ti

-¿Si?...Pues tú me gustabas mucho, aunque no sabia como conquistarte

-Ahora debes contestarme una pregunta - _dijo levantándose para mirarlo a los ojos_ \- ¿te gustó más rubia o morena?

-¿Es una pregunta trampa? solo me gustas tú, pero si tuviera que elegir ...Mmm

-¡Ya contesta!

-Bien, me quedo con la rubia que tengo en frente

-Genial, porque no volveré a teñirme el cabello nunca, es un espanto - _dijo y rieron ambos_

-Amo tu sonrisa

-Y yo amo todo de ti y ese traje que llevabas puesto lo adoro...parecías un príncipe…. Me sentía como en un cuento, y no creas que no me di cuenta cómo te miraban, ciertas señoritas

-¿Así que también eres celosa?

-Mucho, muy celosa - _dijo ella volviendo abrazarlo y comenzó a cantar una canción que bailo con el esa mañana_

-¿También cantas? - _le dijo el sorprendido_

-Algo... bueno más con el piano - _dijo ella mirándolo sin separarse_ \- pero solo cuando estoy feliz

-¿Me revelaras más secretos tuyos esta noche?

 _-Ella soltó una risita y le dijo_ \- no todos pero los más importantes si

El se acercó a su boca y se besaron con amor y con ternura, al cabo de un rato de viaje ella se quedó dormida y el también. En cuanto llegaron era de noche y el coche tenía que pasar por otro sendero, a lo que ellos prefirieron recorrer el puente a pie, ya lo habían hecho antes tomados de las manos, de noche el castillo era aún más impresionante, estaba todo iluminado para su llegada, el camino hacia la colina también se iluminó, tenia flores y pétalos por todos lados, al final los esperaba el servicio en la entrada, hicieron las reverencias respectivas y las presentaciones ante los marqueses y luego el mayordomo empezó a darles un recorrido todo era hermoso, Albert se detuvo observando un cuadro con una hermosa rubia joven de 14 años

-¡Sí que siempre fuiste hermosa!

-No lo creo, pero si tú lo dices debe ser cierto - _río ella, pero él estaba serio_

-Tendrías 16 cuando debíamos conocernos Anna…. y yo no quise hacerlo

-Lo siento yo escapé antes, creo que estaba escrito que debía ser después Albert, dios lo quiso así pero ahora estamos juntos, dime ¿te hubieses interesado en mi antes?

 _-El giro para mirarle a los ojos y responder_ \- estoy seguro de que si, si te hubiese conocido entonces, habría buscado la manera de conquistarte, hay algo dentro de ti que nunca vi en nadie más, me atraparías de todas maneras

El mayordomo los interrumpió para mostrarles su habitación y los dejo solos, era enorme y hermosa estaba todo adornado para ellos, la terraza era impresionante con una vista de un jardín iluminado y más allá el mar, era como ver desde la popa de un barco, ella estaba disfrutando de la vista, cuando él la abrazo por la espalda y beso su cuello

-no quiero dejarte ahora, tengo que dar instrucciones para que traigan hasta aquí algunas cosas de la villa, tengo un regalo para ti y quiero tenerlo temprano, pero no es tán importante puedo hacerlo mañana

-!No! Debes hacerlo ahora, es mejor ahora - _le dijo ella muy nerviosa_

-¿Estas segura? No tardaré mucho y…..

-Será mejor que te tardes unos 15 minutos

-¿Para que? No estarás pensando escaparte - _le dijo sonriendo_

-Albert será una sorpresa y eres tú el que no escapará

 _-El abrió los ojos sorprendido por tener de repente una esposa seductora_ \- bueno 15 minutos es demasiado, te doy 10 minutos y volveré - _le dio un beso y salió_

Inmediatamente ella se puso a trabajar tenía muy buenas instrucciones de Fanny, pero estaba segura que no le servirían, se ponía muy nerviosa con todo el asunto y cada minuto que pasaba la ponía más nerviosa, el camisón de seda era además muy corto y atrevido, para calmar sus nervios. Comenzó a desatarse el cabello de pie frente al espejo cuando entro el, no pudo seguir avanzando en cuanto la vio con ese camisón que resaltaba sus ojos y su cuerpo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, cerro la puerta y avanzo unos pasos, tampoco sabía qué decir, solo respiró profundamente y tragó saliva, ella al darse cuenta de su turbación quiso taparse un poco, el podía verla completamente a través del espejo, pero ese movimiento hizo que él se acercara totalmente

-No escondas nada para mí esta noche, te ves hermosa, no sé si pueda controlar mis manos y mis sentimientos - _dijo él a sus espaldas muy cerca de su oído, al escucharlo ella comenzó a temblar y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente_ \- ¿tienes miedo?

-Si... un poco

-Te prometo que me portaré bien, no sé que tanto te hayan dicho o escuchado, incluso en la escuela de enfermeras, pero esto puede ser muy bello si ambos queremos - _decía al tiempo que besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus hombros_

 _-Ella suspiro audiblemente y giro para quedar frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le dijo_ \- siempre fui para ti Albert, pero ahora soy tuya

El comenzó a temblar y no sabía porque, había hecho esto antes aún así parecía la primera vez que veía a una mujer, pero no era cualquier mujer a ella la amaba y la deseaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, entonces entendió el significado de sus palabras y supo que el también era suyo, ella dejó caer el albornoz de seda, aumentando su deseo, el aún temblaba y quiso quitarse la camisa cuando ella lo detuvo

-¡Yo lo haré! yo... Quiero hacerlo

Era una especie de tortura para el que ella lo desvistiera tan lentamente, la deseaba quería tocarla pero debía ser paciente, no quería asustarla, en cambio ella disfrutaba de cada paso que daba, se deshizo de toda la ropa que le cubría el pecho y lo acariciaba, el cerro los ojos debía contenerse, pero estaba a punto de desesperar entonces la acercó a su cuerpo y la beso apasionadamente, mientras le acariciaba la espalda dirigiendo sus besos hasta su cuello le dijo

-Eres tan suave, tan dulce, tan bella... Candy me estás volviendo loco

De pronto cayó a los pies de ella el camisón y quedó completamente desnuda, sintiendo morir de deseo el la atrajo totalmente a su cuerpo y ella sintió a través de la tela la intensidad de su pasión, que en lugar de asustarla encendió su todo su ser, …calor, hacia mucho calor, a pesar de estar a baja temperatura, en la cima de una colina altísima y rodeados por el mar sus cuerpos estaban quemándose, él la llevo en brazos hasta la cama y comenzó a besarla, se deshizo de la poca ropa que le quedaba y en cuanto se acercó hasta quedar sobre ella, fue alucinante, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos y se abandonaron a las sensaciones, el la tocaba y besaba por todas partes y ella comenzó a gemir de placer, mientas él se apoderó de su boca jugando con su lengua, ella llevó sus manos por su espalda y su cabello, sus hombros, su caderas, lo tocaba a plenitud disfrutando también de sus caricias, sus cuerpos se movían solos ella se arqueaba para buscar más fricción con él y él gimió en su oído, eso hizo que ella intensificará los movimientos incitándolo a más, no sabia que, pero quería más , las manos de él viajaban por todas partes en el cuerpo de ella cuando se detuvo en el centro de su deseo trazando círculos suaves y deliciosos haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer

-por favor Albert - _decía entre jadeos y gemidos y el mordió suavemente su oreja_

-Te deseo tanto, te amo tanto puedo darte lo que me pides pero quiero que sea conmigo, cuando seas completamente mía

Cuando el comenzó a penetrarla suavemente ella clavó sus uñas en su espalda y cerró los ojos fuertemente, y luego se quedo totalmente quieto, ambos jadeaban mientras ella se acostumbraba a la unión

-Esto no te volverá a pasar princesa, eres mía, solo mía y yo soy sólo tuyo

Estas palabras revivieron el fuego que el momentáneo dolor apago y ella comenzó a moverse, acariciaba su cuerpo con ternura y pasión, el la giro entre sus brazos dejándole el mando del ritmo que quería imponer, y ella no pensaba, solo sentía el infinito placer que era tenerlo completamente, él tuvo acceso a todo su cuerpo acariciándolo, besándolo, se perdió en su piel y en todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, se amaban plenamente y se demostraban con besos y caricias todo su sentir, se entregaban el uno al otro sin reservas ni privaciones, cuando todo desapareció para ella, el tiempo, el espacio, los colores, todo su ser se tensó y una explosión se apoderó de sus sentidos, el sintió su cuerpo temblar y las olas recorrerlo, ella solo fue consciente de que el la estaba abrazando y sus embestidas fueron cada vez más rápidas, escucho decir su nombre entre gemidos y lo sintió abandonarse y vaciarse dentro de ella, creía que estaba inconsciente pero aún estaba despierta, respiraban con dificultad y ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho, al cabo de unos minutos se sintió volver a la tierra abrió los ojos y el la estaba mirando

-te amo

-También te amo mi príncipe – _le decía con una sonrisa_

-Sé que una vez te dije que eras lo peor que me había pasado, no te pedí perdón por todas esas acusaciones y palabras hirientes, tenía mucha rabia pensando que habías jugado conmigo, perdóname por favor, tú eres lo mejor de mi vida, mi alma, mi todo

-No quiero que pensemos en eso nunca, yo te entiendo, al final nuestros padres nos hicieron un favor y yo te adoro

-Nunca pensé que sería tan feliz en la cima de Aberdeen

-Y seremos felices toda la vida, lo prometo

Ella beso su pecho y el beso su frente, acaricio su espalda hasta que se quedo dormida, sonrió, la abrazo mas a su pecho y se durmió con ella.

* * *

 **No sabemos lo que el destino nos tiene preparado, este concertado o no, la posibilidad de ser felices esta en probar, en intentar y enfrentar las situaciones que se nos presentan, por algo están ahí, ya sea para enséñanos y hacernos mas fuertes o probarnos como personas. A veces la felicidad esta al alcance de nuestras manos y no la queremos ver, por que es mas fácil vivir dentro de una fantasía y si no es lo que soñamos, rechazamos la posibilidad de que sea lo que siempre habíamos esperado y más….. Un gustazo enorme compartir con todas ustedes esta historia. Nayr**

* * *

 **El Handfasting**

 **Tradicionalmente la Atadura de Manos se llevaba a cabo por un sacerdote o sacerdotisa, quien invocaba las energías de los cuatro elementos para crear un círculo sagrado. La tela que se ataba en las manos (muñecas) de los** **novios** **, era generalmente escocesa de tartán, que representa el clan del novio o el grupo familiar. Era un compromiso de un año y un día, que la pareja podía decidir renovar o no al final de ese período. Luego paso a ser un símbolo mas permanente Algo Simbólico**

 **En la actualidad esta costumbre se ha adaptado, ajustándose a las parejas de hoy en día, como por ejemplo incorporar un** **círculo con forma de corazón** **elaborado con pétalos de rosa**

* * *

 **Aun estoy súper novata en todo esto, 2 años de lectura en este espacio me hicieron intentar colocarme en el otro lado y escribir, esto es con cariño para todas esas escritoras de fanfiction que aun me sacan suspiros y risas, a las anónimas lectoras y las que leerán esta historia en un futuro les queda aquí un pedacito de mi en forma de agradecimiento. Fue una Experiencia Inolvidable. Un Abrazo.**

 **P.D. Ufff... como me costó este capitulo, queria amor profundo y que se sintiera muy romantico, los detalles me sonrojan jajaja, no se que opinen ustedes de un Epilogo, ¿que fue de los marqueses de Aberdeen?... o tal vez lo dejamos hasta aquí….**


	13. UNA CONVERSACION REVELADORA

-¿Que está pensando mi príncipe? - _preguntó ella abrazándolo por la espalda cuando él se encontraba absorto mirando hacia el mar en el jardín trasero del castillo_

-Este lugar siempre me ha traído paz - _dijo mientras besaba su mano y la atraía a su lado para abrazarla -_ pensaba en lo feliz que he sido y en lo mucho que los amo

-¿Ah si?.. Ya lo sabía, cada vez que nos escapamos aquí me lo dices, pero no me canso de oírlo - _decía ella con una risita cómplice mientras se colocaba de puntitas para besar su mejilla_

-¿Yo te he hecho feliz a ti? se que viajo demasiado, y más estos últimos años, que no pasó todo el tiempo que quisiera con ustedes, pero tengo que poner orden en todas las filiales, si no se salen de control, de todas maneras estamos dividiendo por sectores y cada cierto tiempo los presidentes tendrán que rendirme cuentas eso me aligerará mucho la carga, dejaré de viajar, y parare más tiempo en casa, ya sabes cómo son los miembros del clan, tengo que establecer primero muchos estatutos, es una cantidad enorme de papeleo, Anthony se está encargando y...

-¡Ya! deja de pensar en el trabajo - _lo interrumpió ella_ \- estamos aquí precisamente para que te relajes y que descansemos unos días de tanta presión, el marquesado, la multinacional, el clan...tenemos unos hijos maravillosos y ... Tú eres mi vida ¿recuerdas? no te culpes por no estar más tiempo, haces lo mejor para tu familia, cumples con tu responsabilidad y me has hecho inmensamente feliz cada uno de los dias que he pasado a tu lado

-Es que... Aveces creo que... Bueno, dejaste el hospital para cumplir con todas las responsabilidades del marquesado y del clan... No fue solo por los niños, no hemos podido pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, conversar largas horas como lo hacíamos antes, sé que añoras muchas cosas y no sé cómo recompensarte

-¿Albert que dices? Amor, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, Solo que sigas amándome y aunque añoro la actividad que tenía como voluntaria en el hospital, tu cumples con tus responsabilidades, ¿crees que yo no debería hacerlo? soy tu esposa y es mi deber, lo prometimos... Siempre tenemos el castillo para nosotros solos y me encanta escaparme aquí contigo, en unos días aquí recuperamos los días que pasamos separados - _decía mientras acariciaba su rostro_

 _-El suspiro profundamente y la abrazo agradeciendo sus palabras como si se quitara un gran peso de encima -_ tienes razón desde que nos establecimos en la villa cuando saliste embarazada por primera vez este ha sido nuestro lugar de escape, es hermoso y tranquilo, parece apartado del mundo

-Si es como vivir en un sueño siempre me ha parecido así, y nos establecimos en la villa por qué no querías que nuestros hijos corrieran por un sitio rodeado de acantilados - _río por la ocurrencia de solo haber reparado en ellos hasta ese momento_ \- te volviste sobre protector, pero el castillo es seguro

-Candy, tú querías que tuviéramos un hogar más cálido y más pequeño, dijiste que esto era enorme y no encontrarías a nadie en ningún lado y que pasarías el día caminando de una habitación a otra - _río con ella_

-Exageras, pero la verdad es que quería algo más familiar, que los niños compartieran con otros chicos y fueran a un colegio, los tutores no me gustan, nunca me gustaron nada - _comentaba con desaprobación haciendo un el Riera_

-¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de escaparnos aquí?... - _se acercó a su oído y le hablo en susurro_ \- que te tengo solo para mí y no dejare de abrasarte y besarte todos los días

-¿Crees que yo voy a dejar que te escapes a algún lugar de este castillo sin mi? Estás atrapado Albert Andrew, serás mi prisionero y tengo muchas cosas en mente para hacer contigo estos días

-Con gusto seré tu prisionero entonces, pero yo me di cuenta de que estaba atrapado hace años cuando te conocí, deje que me atraparás pero me asegure de atraparte también - _río y beso la punta de su nariz_

-Es cierto, me miraste con esos hermosos ojos tan parecidos al cielo y me atrapaste, ya no pude, no supe escapar de ti, de verdad tienes algo en la mirada que me domina - _ella lo abrazo por la cintura y se recostó en su pecho cuando el comenzó a reír_

-¿Que es lo que te causa tanta risa? si puedo saberlo - _le preguntó separándose de él con una sonrisa_

-Es que seguro debo tener algo en la mirada, nuestros hijos siempre confiesan su travesuras si los miro fijamente por unos minutos

-Es que das mucho miedo cuando estás serio y miras así Albert, jamás podrán engañarte y ocultarte cosas seguro así miras a todos tus empleado, pareces un militar del ejercito, el otro día los encontré en la casita del árbol llorando, solo por que hicieron alguna cosa y no sabían como decírtelo

-Pero todos tienen tu espíritu encantador, son capaces de hacer que me arrodillé con sus sonrisas, y haría hasta lo imposible por no verlos llorar nunca, pero deben aprender de alguna manera a ser honestos y responder por sus actos, a ellos les quedara todo lo que ahora nosotros llevamos a cuestas

-Entiendo, eres el mejor padre del mundo, los disciplinas pero también los consientes demasiado y ellos te adoran eres algo asi como su héroe, si son muy encantadores pero dos de ellos al menos tienen un carácter de miedo y eso puede que tengas tu la culpa

-¿Yo? bah... Soy un dulce comparado con tu hermano Tom y tu padre, el carácter de los Campbell y su orgullo no pasa desapercibido

-Tal vez... Mmmm, vendrán en un mes para celebrar el cumpleaños de Anthony, vendrán todos de Londres y los Cornwell en pleno también, tendremos la casa llena, les encanta venir a Escocia...Ahhh Albert tenemos una gran familia, una enorme

-Pauna también viene con el bebe... La acompaña su esposo y la tía Elroy, Pero Rose no puede viajar tanto - _comentaba poniéndose triste_

-Amor, sabes que Rose está en tratamiento es mejor que lo cumpla a cabalidad y ayuda a su corazón a bombear correctamente sin agitarse

-Lo sé, iremos a verla en unas semanas tenemos pendientes en Londres - _dijo mientras la veía estremecerse de frío, entonces la abrazo_

-Vamos adentro princesa, está haciendo mucho frío aquí, y voy a prepararte mi famoso chocolate, quiero que me cuentes lo que te dijo el medico

-¡Aquí está! el chocolate prometido para mis princesas - _decía mientras se sentaba con ella en el enorme sofá junto a la chimenea_

-Como lo sabes Albert, si ni siquiera se me nota casi

-Solo lo sé, lo siento, es una princesa más para mí - _explicaba con una sonrisa_

-Confiaré en ti y le comprare cosas de niña pero si te equivocas...

-Tendremos que buscar una niña - _sonreía y acariciaba su vientre_

-¿Crees que voy a embarazarme todo el tiempo? Para mí es suficiente con todos ustedes, no quiero un ejército Andrew haciendo que pierda la paciencia por su terquedad y sus travesuras, y usted señor hará lo que yo diga ¿entendido?

-¡Ya veo! y... ¿cuando no lo hago?... Además siempre sabes cómo convencerme - _hablaba en voz seductora y besando su cuello_

-Nunca puedo discutirte nada en serio ¿cierto? aunque discutamos, siempre sales ganando Albert, yo no me resisto nunca, tu terquedad le gana a la mía por mucho, solo unas pocas veces te convenzo, recuerdas cuando nos dejamos de hablar por tres días, sabes que tenía razón sobre aquella "señorita" odiaba verla cerca de ti, ahhh pero tú no me creías ... Dijiste que era exageradamente celosa, te juro que nunca había estado tan molesta contigo, aun así no podía dormir sin abrasarte

-Pues si, eras tu la que no me hablaba, no me querías ver y ponías ese gesto tuyo con la boca - _reía mientras tocaba su boca torcida con aquel gesto_ \- pero me abrasabas por las noches, y eso se resolvió princesa, tenías razón, pero yo no veo esas cosas, solo tengo ojos para ti, mis sentidos solo se despiertan contigo, eres mi dueña y no hay nada que nadie haga para que eso se revierta

-Más te vale, porque algo se apodera de mi, dejo de ser una dama y si no quieres que pase es mejor que tomes previsiones - _suspiro resignada ante el gesto tierno que él le dedico y lo acurruco en su regazo haciéndole cariño en su cabello_ \- estás agotado lo sé, y no digas lo contrarío te conozco demasiado - _entonces el suspiro y se dejo acariciar como un niño_

-Pero siempre sabes cómo hacer que me relaje y descanse, cuando estoy lejos de ustedes los extraño muchisimo, quiero terminar todo cuanto antes y volver, para abrazarlos, sabes que no duermo igual, necesito que estés a mi lado para descansar tranquilo - _decía con los ojos cerrados y abrasándola por la cintura_

-Lo sé mi príncipe, a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando no estas, me despierto a media noche buscándote, pero ya pronto estarás permanente en casa - _y sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello comenzó a cantarle una cancióncita suave, hasta que él se quedó dormido, y ella terminó su taza de chocolate mirando al enorme ventanal que daba hacia el mar, en la cima de Aberdeen... pensando en las palabras que una vez le dijo su hermano_ \- cuanta razón tenías Anthony la felicidad y el amor se construyen con tu pareja, con cada detalle, con cada momento bueno o malo, y será como soñamos si así decidimos que sea, este era mi sueño y a pesar de los años sigo construyendo mi felicidad, junto a mi príncipe y así será por el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

 **He aquí algo corto pero para que saquen muchas conclusiones y que si imaginación se expanda, nos gusta atar cabos sueltos y esta conversación nos dará mucho que pensar**

 **Cuantos Hijos tendrán, niños o niñas? Cuantos Años Llevan de Casados?... todo construido para la imaginación extraordinaria de la gente maravillosa del este espacio, muchisimas gracias por sus mensajes, como me gustaría responderlos pero les aseguro que todos quedaron grabados, quizá mas adelante me anime a escribir otra historia pero por ahora seguiré leyéndolas. Feliz Navidad y un Próspero 2016**


End file.
